Night Fury : The Super Hero
by Dante Stormcloud
Summary: [Modern/Superhero!AU] If you're ever in Berk and you see a black speck fly above you, that's Night Fury, you know the guy that can shoot blue and white fire blasts, has mechanical dragon wings, can withstand the hottest flame and fights bad guys. Yeah, just another day in Hiccup's life.
1. Chapter 1

If you're ever in Berk and you see a black speck fly above you, that's Night Fury, you know the guy that can shoot fire, has mechanical dragon wings, can withstand the hottest flame and fights bad guys. Yeah, just another day in my life.

So you might be wondering who I am, well when I don't have my mask on, I'm Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock, my cousin called me that when I was small and it just kinda stuck, I'm twenty one years old now, and I was, you know, that scrawny geeky kid, that read a ton of comic books, back in High School. Now I'm an engineer, I've never actually gotten a degree on it, but I have a car shop.

My dad, Stevenson 'Stoick' Haddock is a mountain of a man, basically the tallest and broadest person in Berk, and he's the mayor of the city, meaning were rich. When I was young he ignored me because I wasn't brawny like him, he still does, I believe that part of the reason is because I look a lot like my mother and she was killed, no one's by who, but I intend on finding out, I had spent many nights out, in dark alleys and neighborhoods, listening to something that could lead me to my mothers homicide, but I never heard anything useful.

Berk is a large city, as big as New York, with a high criminality rate, making it the perfect place for a super hero, like me.

Now to that part of the story, it was actually back in senior year, we went to a field trip to a government lab that was trying to test how to make fire proof suits for fire-fighters.

They had manage to make one; it was black and dark grey, it looked like leather but was a lot more resistant, unfortunately it had cost 3 million dollars, so it was set on display in the middle of the room, the suit protected every part of the body, including the neck, it just left the head uncovered, I had spoken with some of the scientists and they were going to make a mask for it but the price of the materials stopped them.

They were looking for new materials to make it out of, but even so it would be extremely expensive and only if fire-fighters had the money to buy the suit could they use it, it had outraged me, the men fought to save lives and had to pay to keep theirs safe?

Me, being the science freak I am, was absolutely loving the trip that is until a fire started, everyone panicked, including the scientists, and ran for the emergency door, someone pushed me and I hit a table making me see starts for a few moments, that might have actually been minutes I'm not sure, before my head cleared, but when I stood up, everyone was gone and the emergency door was locked, I was about to scream but started coughing, meaning there was little oxygen in the lab anymore.

I thought of a solution pretty quickly, I ran to the fire proof suit, broke the glass case, but as I finished putting it on, a small explosion happened sending jars of boiling liquid onto the suit, which absorbed the liquid and touched my skin with it, it had burned but I ignored the pain, I hid my head close to my chest, my arms wrapped around the back of my head, being used as a protection.

There was an explosion and I felt fire engulf me for probably some of the most terrifying moments of my life, then it all ended and I looked up coughing, little oxygen had been in there after an explosion like that, but I noticed it had opened a hole on the roof, and after a moment I took several deep breathes, drinking in as much air as possible, and coughing again for doing it too fast.

I was about to go out, but remembered the suit I was wearing, I thought that I could borrow it to a friend of mine that had the technology to analyze the garment and make cheap fire proof suits and give them to fire-fighters, so, with that thought, I went to behind a table that had been thrown in the blast and removed my suit then folded it and placed it in my inner jacket pocket, it stood out a bit, but I had hoped that in the mess no one would notice the lump inside my jacket.

I ran to the door, just as the fire-fighters axed through, running outside and getting instantly surrounded by my class mates, they were all asking how I got out but when I tried to answer, nothing came out, I tried to speak but no sound was made, thank god my teacher noticed and told everyone to shut it, then led me to an ambulance, then they took me to the hospital.

Later the doctors told me that I had inhaled some gases and that it had deteriorated my vocal cords, I'd never speak again.

Or so they thought.

I spent the rest of High School getting pity looks and extra points in classes, I became a walking ghost back then, I didn't speak, and everyone refused to be friends with me still, but not out of spite but out of fear, no one wanted to be friends with the school's freak. Finally just when I would have supposedly gone to college, I didn't, I locked my self inside the lab that was owned by Gobber, an old friend my dad, and basically my father figure, his real name is Gerard 'Gobber' Belch, he's a genius, although he lacks two limbs, a leg and an arm, he still makes major discoveries in science.

But during that time I worked and worked, I lived off of coffee, Cola, and Oreos, I know healthy, but after an entire month I did it, I had made fake vocal cords, I had spent the entire money I had gotten from the insurance company and the lab, but I also discovered a new metal, Blackstell, it was a was a dark grey and black metal, lighter and stronger than titanium, it was basically indestructible and it never rusted or deteriorated, the list of components involved so many gases and metals that it would take a few minutes just to read it, as soon as I had made the design I destroyed the hard drive that had the list, I didn't want it to fall in the wrong hands, although it had not been forgotten, I had spent hours memorizing it, in case it was ever necessary.

I made 30 more vocal cord designs out of titanium, which I later traded for the operation to install my own, I made a deal with the doctors and headmaster of the hospital that people would only have to pay a small fee to get those installed. After the surgery I was left with a dark grey streak on the back of my neck.

During my month of isolation I discovered something, I was immune to fire and that when the vocal cords vibrated too long and too strong they shot a blue and white blast, the longer the vibration and force the stronger the blast.

It was an accident on how I found those out, I was playing with the cords, striking them like they were guitar ones and after a little while it shot the blast and hit my hand, it exploded and I made a 360 (which was amazing by the way) in the room and fell, I had felt the heat too but no pain and when I looked at my hand it wasn't burned or even showed any signs that it had been hit by a fire ball. I was ecstatic, I had super-powers!

So, with the renewed ability to speak, I went over to the city hall, where my father works, and entered, the doorman nodded at me, knowing I couldn't speak. I entered the elevator and clicked on the top floor, humming along the crappy elevator music, when I arrived at the floor I marched to my dad's office, knocking on the door.

"Come in." had came my dad's tired voice. I opened the door and spoke.

"Hey dad."

The news flowed pretty quickly, and soon my face was on every newspaper, something I hadn't actually anticipated, I received several praises a day, of how smart I was, or something along those lines, not that I cared really but it was nice to hear, then some magazine posted that the truth was that I had spent a large portion of my dad's fortune in hiring dozens of scientists and that they had done everything. That seemed to make a lot more sense to people and I was soon despised more than before, the thing that angered me the most was that my dad, my own father, didn't even deny it.

I soon sent the suit, that I had stolen to Frank 'Fishlegs' Ingermann, a friend of mine, who's parent own the biggest and most high-tech science research facility, he analyzed the fabric and was able to reconstruct the it to a cheaper one, it was a lot like latex but it could only withstand flames up to 1000º C., whereas mine could hit 5000º without much more than a small burn here or there and gave them oof to the fire houses, making his family name grow more prestigious, he also told me the fabric had an amazing resistance, it wouldn't be able to stop bullets but it would protect me from punches, and that it was feather light, _that_ got me an idea.

I spent two months in the lab, this job was delicate, more than my vocal cords, but instead of just coffee, Cola and Oreos, Gobber actually brought me dinner in those two months, but afterwards I succeeded in my goal, to create fake wings.

I created a sort of jet-pack from which to wings came out of, the wings were crucial for balance (and for awesomeness), they looked a lot like bat/dragon wings, a black metal spine would run up my back when I put it on, allowing me to control the wings, the wings were made out of that leathery material, after countless hours trying to reproduce it with cheaper materials, but combined with Blackstell so it was strong and light, and the frame was of Blackstell as well. I made a mask for myself that covered all of my face and back of my head, where the metal spine would connect to, except two eye holes and everything below the nose to the chin.

I flew it only once in the cover of night, I had felt so free, so careless about what was happening in the ground, it had been amazing, but I stored it afterwards for emergency use only.

One day, Gobber and my father had a large conversation about the high criminality rate in Berk, and it clicked in my head, I had super-powers, blast-shooting vocal cords, and fake wings, I could help my city, and finally discover my mother's killer. So I spoke with Fishlegs and the large man agreed to help, and so it began. I enhanced my suit with some Blackstell plates and started to patrol the city at night, flying above the buildings.

After the first few times I realized my blast took too long to fire, it would take around 5 seconds to fire a non-deadly blast, that was too long, so me and Fishlegs worked on the mask adding sensors to it that would make the cords vibrate faster meaning, it would take no more than a second to fire a blast that wouldn't kill, in addition it also made my voice different, it was still mine, it was just less nasally, a lot less nasally, and a bit less high pitched.

I began to help more people around Berk and soon the name Night Fury stuck, apparently it had been a pitch black dragon, from ancient times and it had shot blue and white fire, just like I did and so the media dubbed me that, not that I can complain it's a pretty amazing name.

* * *

I was lying on top of a wheeled plank under a car, working on it, me and Gobber had opened the car shop a couple months ago, Gobber didn't work there, just me, it wasn't very big, there was a garage only big enough for about 10 cars and there was a private room where I worked on them.

My auricular beeped and I clicked it with an oily finger, hearing Fishlegs speak.

" _The police is in trouble there's a gun fight on the docks._ "

I wheeled out from under the car and ran to the tiled wall where I clicked specific tiles opening a door, not to a room, but a sort of closet with my winged jet pack, it was currently deactivated so there seemed to only be a thin back pack, I placed the straps around my shoulders and instantly a belt rolled around my waist where the straps connected to.

I grabbed the helmet from it's stand and put it on, on that moment the black metal spine rolled up my back and connected to the back of the mask, and I felt the new, yet familiar, muscles link to my brain, and clicked the button.

You would expect that a hatch would open upwards, but no, instead it opened under me, dropping me into the sewers where I opened my wings and flew, I took several sharp turns, and flew out of a pipe that led to a lake, I soared towards the docks.

"Which dock?" I asked remembering Fishlegs was still connected.

" _17._ "

I turned off the auricular.

I arrived soon and saw a full out gun fight, there was a container open and a car with metal plates on it's side and top blocking the entrance, men were behind it shooting the cops, who were behind their own vehicles shooting back, I opened my mouth and shot the armored car, making it explode, it scared the gang members, I grabbed the closest one and threw him to a container.

Okay, alright I didn't actually throw him, I was barely able to lift him, I dropped him in front of me and beat my wings, the gust of winds propelling him against the large metal crate.

I went to repeat the process, but when I turned, it was calm.. eerily calm, there was no one in sight, the car still on fire, so I landed on the ground and looked around.

"Hello?"

Out of a near by container, S.W.A.T. men started pouring out, around thirty all holding M4's, I noticed the first man to leave the hiding spot and tried not to groan, it was my uncle the captain of the police force in Berk, like my real uncle, Samuel 'Spitelout' Jorgenson, meaning my cousin, Scott 'Snotlout' Jorgenson, (I have no idea why all the 'S's) couldn't be far, I looked through the crowd of men that surrounded me and recognized his bulky build.

"Night Fury!" My uncle roared "On your knees, hands behind your head, and then removed the mask."

"So it was an ambush, that..."I accused, raising a finger,"that's actually pretty smart..." I dropped my hand to hang at my side.

"On your knees, hands behind your back and removed your mask, or we will open fire!"

"Well now you know I listen to your radi-"

"FIRE!" But as soon as he opened his mouth, his words hadn't even come out, I crouched hiding in a cocoon of my wings, the soldiers started shooting, but no bullet pierced my dragon-like wings. As soon as the firing came to an halt I opened my wings with extreme force, making them all recoil slightly, and took to the sky leaving the cops on the now quiet dock.

* * *

I flew through the sewer tunnels and the hatch opened when I came near, allowing me to enter, and removed my wings calmly, I walked into the repair room and turned on the TV, I noticed they were interviewing my cousin.

"That Night Chicken! As soon as he saw me, he fled, his wings between his legs!" I so wished I could be there to tell him that's impossible.

I let the news go on, looked outside the door to see if there was any customers, which there weren't, and laid back on the wheeled plank again, rolling under the car once more and began fixing it, as I did, I clicked my auricular and called Fishlegs.

" _Hiccup, I just saw the news, are you okay?_ "

"Yeah, that Blackstell silk did most the work though."

" _Good._ "

"Fishlegs." My tone suddenly turned serious "They know I'm listening to their radio."

" _I figured, that's a problem, we use that to see if someone needs help._ "

"Yeah, no kidding."

" _I'll have to figure something out. I have an idea in mind, it'll take time though._ "

"Well, in the mean time, keep listening to the police radio, it'll be better than not helping people."

" _Alright Hiccup, fly safe._ "

"Always."

I turned the auricular off, I only used that thing to communicate with Fish, I kept my work on the car and after some minutes my phone went off, I wheeled out from under the car and took a few strides to my desk, grabbing my touchscreen phone, the image of a woman with short brown hair appeared on screen, right above the words 'Alice', my father's secretary.

"Yes, Alice?"

" _Good_ _morning_ _Mr. Haddock,_ " Gods I hate when people call me that, " _I was just calling to remind you of the lunch you have with your father in an hour._ "

"Yes, I remember, thank you." Shit, I had completely forgotten about that, I thought I'd just grab a hotdog from the stand around the corner, "Just, remind me what the restaurant was please?"

" _The restaurant's name is 'Dragon's Lair'._ _Have a nice day Mr. Haddock._ " And she was gone.

I went to the elevator on the back of the repair room, me and Gobber had chosen this building specifically, the rent was quite fair, it had a large garage, also for rent, and it was only two stories, the second one housing a T3 house with a huge living room, so the whole building was basically mine.

I went up to my house and dressed into my finer clothes, which were pretty much the same, just a green shirt and some black jeans, I kept my working shoes on, they were too comfortable, no way I was taking them off.

I headed off to 'Dragon's Lair' and found I was actually kind of excited to go there, it was one of the best food places in the entire city, it housed a three story building, with tables, very pricy ones at that, on the roof that had the best view of the sea, as I got there I found that I still had around twenty minutes to burn, Ah get it, you know I can shoot fire.. and yeah I'll stop with the puns, well I decided to sit down on a nearby bench and wait.

As I waited I saw a blonde girl, her hair braided and wearing a loose black suit, enter the restaurant her face was vaguely familiar, but I paid no attention to that.

I continued to wait until I saw a limo stop in front of the restaurant and knew my father had arrived, I walked up to the entrance has the driver opened his door, and he squeezed out, I tried not to laugh, letting a chuckle escape, it was a comical scene to see such a large man trying to get out of a limo with a small door. My father stood tall, but I had grown has well and could almost look him in the eye, without having to lean upwards.

"Hello son." He spoke "Let's head in, I have very important matters to discuss with you." Of course he had, I had figured he didn't want to spend father-son time together.

We were led to a table on the roof, much to my happiness, and sat near the railing, instantly I noticed the table was set for three, I felt something fishy was about to happen, and, as if on cue, the blonde woman I had seen enter the place, sat down I recognized her faster than I thought I could, the blue eyes, the pale and slightly freckled skin, the gold blonde hair, this was Astrid Hofferson, probably the only person I know that doesn't have a nickname, and my first crush, I realized, as she sat down, that she had only grown more beautiful, over the years since High School.

"I believe you two already know each other." Stoick spoke, his voice stoic and his face stone.

"Yeah, good to see you again Astrid." I spoke, with as much as a cheerful voice as I could muster at that moment, I had absolutely no idea of what was about to happen.

"Hello Hiccup." She spoke with a voice almost as emotionless as Stoick him self's and she didn't even look at me, now come on!

We ordered our food as a waiter came to receive it and Stoick talked, "Yes, Hiccup, you're aware about the criminal people call Night Fury, am I right?"

"Well, I wouldn't call him a criminal." I spoke with a calm voice, restraining myself not to shout my dad's ears off saying I was only trying to help.

"He's a criminal, he doesn't abide by the law, now I believe he wishes to harm us, so I'm hiring a bodyguard to protect you, in case he tries to hurt you."

"Dad he can shoot fire balls, you think someone can stop him? I'm not doubting Astrid abilities, but I'm just saying."

"He's a coward who hides behind a mask, any one could stop him if they really wanted too." Yeah keep telling yourself that. "Now, Astrid will watch over you 24/7 and you will do whatever she says if your safety is at risk." Damn it, I couldn't be Night Fury if she was always keeping an eye on me

I didn't answer, soon the food came and the lunch went on in silence, no one opening their mouths other than to place food in them, soon I was heading back to my shop, I needed to fix some cars and talk with Fish, we had a problem.

* * *

"Fishlegs we got a problem." I was laying on the wheeled plank under the car for the third time that day, and I was no closer to finishing the repair on the vehicle.

" _What is it?_ "

"My father thinks Night Fury intends to hurt us, so he arranged a bodyguard to keep me safe."

" _That's a problem._ "

"That's not even the worst part."

" _Yeah?_ "

"It's Astrid."

" _Oh boy... That girl hates your guts._ "

"Yeah, but that's not the problem Fish, the problem is I can't be.." I wheeled the plank from under the car and saw my bodyguard there, a large sac swung over her shoulder "...I'll talk to you later Fish..." I turned off my auricular before he could even complain, and stood up dusting my hands, I realized this was the third time I had been interrupted while fixing the car.

"You can't be what?" Astrid asked me.

"Oh, uh, nothing."

"You're hiding something."

"Me? No, you're imagining things." she glared at me, I sighed, "We should get to know each other better." I told her, she scoffed, Astrid was one of those people who had despised me even more after they had found out the 'truth' and it hurt me that she wouldn't believe that I could that.

"I'm not going on a date with you."

I blushed a bit and gulped before saying, "I never said date, I said get to know each other, so you don't fell like ripping my throat apart."

"I know exactly what you are, Henry Haddock, you're a coward, and a spoiled little brat." That stung, a lot.

"Is that really what you think of me?" I spoke softly, almost whispered.

"I know it's the truth, now show me my room."

* * *

 **A/N (IMPORTANT)  
**

 **Hi there, I have some questions to ask you in relation to this story...**

 **1 - Do you want to see this story continue? Because I've written three stories and a one-shot, and only the one-shot came out the way I wanted it.**

 **2 - (If you do want this story to continue) You probably noticed the lack of Toothless, well that was on purpose, I have three ideas for him, either an AI (like Jarvis), an experiment animal that can walk and talk (like Rocket, because I can totally see Toothless has a crazy black raccoon) or a normal cat? If you have any ideas for this please be sure to tell me.**

 **3 -** ** **(If you do want this story to continue)** If you have any ideas for villains, please tell me. **

Now this is not important, but I came up with this idea after reading an article about Black Canary and her Canary Cry and it just gave me this idea, plus Falcon is one of my favorite heroes and I loved the idea of a wingful jat-pack from the Captain America movie, I hope the backstory makes sense, and that I didn't fail at explaining something properly.

I hope you enjoyed this and please tell me what you think.

Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Several Marvel references.**

* * *

"I'm removing you from the Night Fury case."

Night had just fallen on Berk when Snotlout was called to his dad's office.

"What? But with today's ambush, we know he listens to our radio."

Spitelout, scoffed at his soon and looked over from the paper he was reading, only to look back again a second later.

"I doubt he'll continue to listen, and it wasn't even your idea, Scott. Plus you haven't gotten a lead on the Night Fury for two months now." He paused, "That's why your being replaced by this new detective, she comes highly recommended."

"Wait, _she_? Your replacing me with a woman?" Snotlout looked at his father in discuss and shock, he was mostly discussed, his father replacing _him_ with a _woman_ , probably some weak, dumb female, who couldn't even lift a couple of pounds, he thought about punching his father but thought better of it.

"Yes, in the mean time you'll investigate the sightings of the black raccoons."

"Isn't that the job for animal control or something?"

"Usually yes, but they say that there is no raccoon species that's like the one described or seen in the interviews and videos, so you'll go with them to investigate if this animal is in anyway dangerous."

"Ugh, fine." Snotlout stomped to the door and slammed it. Minutes later a short blonde, with a cascade of hair flowing down her back and blue eyes knocked on the door.

"Yes, Detective Bog." Spitelout called.

"You called for me captain?" The woman asked has she entered the office.

"I assigning you with the Night Fury case."

* * *

And so the month went on, no real big crimes happened, other then a few unsuccessful murders and kidnappings, thanks to Hiccup.

Fishlegs had an amazing idea for knowing when and where crimes happened, they would write an AI, it would be connected to every camera in the city, through Wi-fi and it would send a message to their auriculars saying what and where it was happening.

They also decided to make a Jarvis like AI, you know 'Iron Man', in the meaning you could ask it things and it would answer and do things for you. That's why Hiccup installed speakers, microphones, sensors and small cameras in his shop, getting strange looks from Astrid.

Fishlegs went to Hiccup's house/shop every day that month and they both programmed the AI, Hiccup actually found himself being jealous of his friend, Astrid was always pleasant with him, smiling and laughing, but when she was with Hiccup, she looked stoic and cold, it upset him, and he wanted to change that.

The reports about the black raccoons worried our hero at a certain point and he tried to investigate but nothing came out of that search, what ever animal that was it was sneakier and smarter than any animal he had ever seen, he did guess, that it weren't several raccoons, just one, in the videos, you could never see more than one, and the sightings were never at the same time, it would happen at some point if there were a lot of them, but it never did.

Fishlegs had been working the day he finished the AI, inside his computer room in his house, which had a high-tech computer and five monitors, he shouted happily, clicking his keyboard to start the connection to his phone and the shop's system. He clicked his auricular and called his blonde friend.

"Fish, guess what?"

" _You finished the AI?_ "

"You take all the fun from it..."

" _Wait, you actually finished it?_ "

"Yeah!"

" _Awesome! I'll go over there in the afternoon to check it out, have you named him?_ "

"Yeah, I'll tell you later though."

" _Alright!_ " Hiccup could practically hear him squirming in excitement as he turned the phone off.

He went out into the shop, where Astrid was reading a magazine about... guns... _delightful,_ he thought, then double checked the speakers, the microphones and the several sensors and small cameras, and found they were all put correctly.

"What are you doing?" Asked Astrid cold voice.

"Checking the speakers." He answered simply, Astrid had asked about what they were doing and they had, somehow, avoided every question she asked, Hiccup wanted to surprise her, maybe she'd believe he had actually made his vocal cords. But just as she seemed to go and complain about his simple answer the speakers made sound.

"- _Good Afternoon sir, Miss Hofferson_ -" The somewhat robotic voice spoke making Hiccup grin in triumph and Astrid gape in amazement.

"Afternoon Gustav." He answered and turned to look at Astrid.

"Why Gustav?" She asked, when she returned from her stupor, _Really? I make an amazing AI and the first you ask, is why Gustav?_

"Well it's a Russian name." And she laughed, _laughed,_ Hiccup was surprised, it was the first time in the entire month that Hiccup had heard Astrid laugh from something he had said.

"But no really." She asked again, running the back of her hand across her eyes.

"Well it's actually spelled G.U.S.T.H.A.V., it means **G** ustav the **U** ltimate **S** ystem of **T** alk-able **H** ardware with **A** rtificial **V** oice."

"It seems like you were trying really hard to spell Gustav." Hiccup shrugged, "What is he any way?"

"He's an AI me and Fish have been programming for the last month."

"Like Jarvis from Iron Man?" _God, she reads comic books? I'm never getting over her..._

"Ugh, Yeah, kinda like him." He noticed she was smiling, almost grinning, at the speakers, her face a mask of awe, and he took it as his chance, "Look, Astrid," she turned to meet his gaze and he looked away after a moment,"I-I don't want this tense and hateful aura between us, so could we, maybe, get to know each other better, and if you decide to still hate me, then sure, but... please?"

She sighed "Okay. I'm hungry anyways."

Hiccup grinned at her, hardly believing that she had just agreed, "What do you want to eat?"

"There's this Chinese restaurant like twenty minutes away from here, we could go there."

"You heard her Gustav?"

"- _Yes sir, making a reservation in the "Berk's Finest Chinese" restaurant-"  
_

"So why bodyguard?" Was the first question Hiccup asked when they ordered the food.

"I wanted to help people." She answered simply, looking at him.

"Why not a cop?" She shrugged, a movement Hiccup found all to adorable.

"And have to take orders from 'Detective Snotlout'? Puh-lease." He chuckled at her answer, but noticed a strange gleam in her eyes that told him there was something more, a better but harder to handle reason for not wanting to join the police force, Hiccup decided not top push the subject.

"Didn't you go to med school?" He asked, and when she raised an eye brow at him, he shrugged.

"I did, but figured it wasn't for me after the first year. I did learn a few thing like, the best way to clean wounds, how to properly wrap bandages, CPR and amputations."

The food came and the lunch ended all to soon for Hiccup, he and Astrid, turned out to have quite some fun at the meal, teasing and laughing, Hiccup figured he wasn't over his crush.

* * *

A couple of days passed, Fish had gone to Hiccup's shop, inspecting Gustav and practically squeaking when he read the code, telling Hiccup he was a genius, but little after night fell in the city of Berk, Gustav warned Hiccup of a crime.

" _-Sir, there is an armed robbery happening, the address has been sent to your mask-_ "

Hiccup, who had already been flying around, changed course from his patrol and headed towards the small grocery shop.

He landed in front of it, in the middle of the road, the robber immediately ran outside, first thing he noticed was his red clothes and red ski-mask, with a black dragon drawn on the chest of his shirt, but instead of trying to run, like Hiccup had expected him to, he dropped his small handgun, and removed a shotgun from under his coat and cocked it, then shot, but instead of a buckshot spread or a single slug, it shot a green liquid.

Afraid of what the liquid might do, Hiccup jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the green acid, the robber cocked the weapon again, Hiccup fired a small fireball, the robber's eyes widened beneath his ski-mask and blindly shot forward, luckily, for the robber, it hit the fire ball, making it explode mid-air.

"Gustav what's that thing!" Hiccup asked inside his mask.

"- _It seems to be a modified RMB-93 Shotgun, firing a combination of several animal's gastric acid_ -"

 _I'll have to grab it for analysis,_ Hiccup thought.

"I'm getting shot at with stomach acid." Hiccup shot the incoming acid ball, "Great." he dodged another projectile of the green liquid, "Anymore surprises?" he dodged again, "Your not a talker are you?" he shot another incoming ball, "Fine then I'll scream!" Hiccup screamed, making the high pitched sound that was usually followed by a blast, this time longer than before, and shot the ground with a kill-able blast, the robber flew a few feet back, the weapon a few to his left, Hiccup, with one beat of his wings, leaped and landed on the him.

"Who are you!?" Hiccup demanded, removing the man's ski-mask, showing a tattooed and scarred face, you could barely see any skin, the tattoos looked like scales, but the robber just smiled.

"Hail Red Death!" Then he broke one of his teeth, and swallowed it after a moment he began foaming out of his mouth.

"No, no, no..." Hiccup said, but noticed the guy was already dead, "Come on! This ain't a Captain America movie!" Nothing. Then sirens, lots of sirens, Hiccup panicked, opened his wings and flew, ski-mask in hand, completely forgetting the strange weapon. Much to his chagrin when he got home.

* * *

Camicazi entered the morgue, it was dawn and she had received a call about a Night Fury event, and the first dead in one, she walked to the coroner, who was standing next to an iron table, a dead, naked body, the corpse's private parts covered with a white cloth, holding a notepad.

"Is this Night Fury's first kill?" she asked the doctor, who only shook his head.

"I don't think so, the cause of death of this John Doe was cyanide." Cami gave a confused look and he continued, "I found his lower jaw, left first molar missing, and traces of cyanide in his stomach, I assume this man killed himself." Cami frowned but asked all the same.

"You said John Doe, this means you haven't been able to identify him?" The frown in her face only deepened when the coroner nodded.

"The tattoos and scars stopped us from making any face matches, and he doesn't have any dental records and no police file matches his finger prints." Cami sighed, just what she had expected, but there had to me more than that.

"What else?"

"Well I found that his whole body his tattooed the same way his face is," Cami looked at the corpse and noticed his chest, legs and arms were indeed tattooed and scarred with scales, "Also I found light burns on the front of his legs," he led her to the head of the table and showed her his legs, she could see a faint red, even with the tattoos.

"What about the weapon?" Cami had asked to deliver the weapon to the coroner, since she had read his file and knew he had a minor in engineering, more than most police offices.

He led her to another table where the black RMB-93 Shotgun was, the fore-end opened, revealing several normal looking bullet casings.

"All I can tell you it's a piece of genius work, and that it seems to shoot a strange acid." The doctor pointed to the bullets, Cami frowned, again.

"Is that all? It's not much to go on."

"Well it's out of my area of expertise, but I know someone who might be able to help you, he's an expert in bio-technology. Here's his number." The doctor handed Cami a paper with numbers and a name on it.

* * *

A few hours later she had a meeting with the coroner's friend, in his lab so he could analyze the weapon properly, he was tall and kind of scrawny, with brown hair and eyes, his name was Moriarty Neil, he had a Phd in bio-technology, according to his file and was the best expert out there on the subject.

He analyzed and ran several test on the weapon for a few minutes, and then looked at Cami.

"It's extremely well built, they adjusted the shape and design of the RMB-93 Shotgun, to be able to shoot a combination of several animals' gastric acids, it's basically an acid gun. Their bullets work like normal ones, but instead of bullets inside the casing, it contains a modified glass, that shatters with the explosion of the gun powder, releasing the acid."

"Can you tell who built it?" Cami asked hopeful.

"No, I can not, I can however tell you that who ever built this took their time and effort. This is not something you find in the hands of vagabonds."

* * *

As Hiccup flew back to his shop, it was almost dawn, the sun was starting to peek above the buildings, he noticed he forgot the strange weapon, and only had the red ski-mask to analyze, he kept playing the scene in his mind, subconsciously turning to fly in to the sewer.

What, or who, was Red Death? Was it that guy's boss? The hail sounded a lot like the Hydra one from Captain America, maybe it was a secret organization that wanted absolute control?

What about the thug? Why did he have all those tattoos and scars? Hiccup presumed the man had been robbing the store just to get his attention, so maybe they wanted something from him? Hiccup was confused.

And then there was the weapon, how did it work? Who made it? Hiccup had hoped to be able to analyze it with Fishlegs and try and find a safe utilization for the gun-like thing.

Too many questions with no answers for Hiccup, he had to find out more.

He entered his computer room, after stashing the wings and quietly going up the elevator. _I really need to find a better headquarters._ He thought as he closed the door to the room.

"Gustav, search every database there is for the words 'Red Death', I mean all data bases, Internet, FBI, CIA, everything. See if there's any organization under that name" He spoke normally, the computer room was isolated, meaning no sound to be made inside could be heard outside, unless he screamed, "Also analyze this, try to find where it was made, and what that symbol means." on the back of the ski-mask was the head of what seemed to be a dragon, with mace-like face, six eyes and large nostrils.

"- _Alright, sir, searching all databases for the words 'Red Death'-_ "

Hiccup nodded, more to himself than anything, then raised his hand and clicked the device on his ear. After a few beeps, Fishlegs' sleepy voice picked up.

" _Yes, Hiccup?_ "

"I need to talk to you, tomorrow, come by my house in the afternoon." Then he turned the auricular off, cutting off Fishlegs before he could complain.

Hiccup moved to the five monitors table as several files were opened, pictures, no, drawings of a giant, grey scaled with red spikes dragon appeared on screen, Hiccup frowned he didn't want dragons.

"- _Sir, there doesn't seem to be any organization under said name, I did, however, find this_ -"

Hiccup looked at the piece of text that appeared across his screen, and started reading out loud.

"The Red Death is believed to be a giant dragon, around 100 feet tall, and 250 long, it's fire, it's thought that it's made from methane, exhaled from glands on the sides of it's throat. It's hide as strong as steel and her claw has sharp has the sharpest sword. Many, normally people from Northern Europe with more connection with the culture of Vikings, worship this dragon in modern culture."

Hiccup read the words a couple of times, thinking what these could mean, until Gustav spoke.

" _-Sir, I've analyzed the fabric, it seems to have been made by an old sewing machine-_ "

"What about the symbol?" Hiccup looked between the digitization Gustav had made of the symbol and the drawings off the Red Death, the face was very similar.

" _-It's the symbol used to represent the Red-_ " Just as Hiccup had guessed.

* * *

The next day came, and Hiccup and Astrid a very pleasant breakfast, one of the best ones in Hiccup life he could say, and he worked on cars the entire morning, fixing a couple while chatting with Astrid.

Hiccup took the time to ask Astrid if there was anything special about the RMB-93 Shotgun, she looked at him strangely but told him that it was extremly easy to manipulate it, change the bullets, the length of the barrel, that type of things, and that that fact wasn't very well known, only by experts who usually didn't write that in magazines.

He asked her how she knew and she told him, a friend had taught her, but Hiccup saw that strange gleam in her eyes, that told him, it was not the whole truth, but ,again, decided not to push his luck.

In the afternoon, Fish went over, not all that happy, and Hiccup and him had a conversation. They told Astrid they were going to work a bit on the computer, they went to the computer room, where Hiccup told Fishlegs about the attack, Fishlegs was surprised and his bad mood dissipated, Hiccup told him about his finding about the Red Death and that's when their discussion started.

"So we know the 'Red Death' is probably one of those worshipers, maybe he's a big shot, has money and hires people to do thing for him." Hiccup shook his head.

"I don't think it's a person, I think it's an entire organization, and I doubt who ever is leading them, is hiring people, more like recruiting, no hired mercenary would kill himself, what we do know is that he/they have experience with guns, and how to change them."

The discussion went on and on and they reached no where, after an hour or so, they decided that Hiccup's observation was probably the most correct one.

* * *

That night has Hiccup was patrolling, Gustav made a small window appear in his mask, showing five men, walking on the road, holding RMB-93 Shotguns, dressed in full red with ski-masks.

"- _Sir, the address has been sent to your mask, this seem to be in league with the criminal you fought yesterday, I wran you to be careful sir, these people might be more dangerous than the last one you faced-_ "

"Nah it's all good."

* * *

 **Hi, so I'm sorry it took this long, but I had to decide to update or not, get my life straight and then do some research, I'm pretty sure the modify thing about the Shotgun is not true, I just figured Astrid would help.  
**

 **So, in this chapter I gave you several clues to what will happen in the next, Toothless being one, introduced three new characters, Gustav, Cami and Dr. Moriarty, I'll leave you guys to try and guess how he's important, and finally the first villain, the Red Death, I'd like to see your guesses on why it's different from other organizations. And what about Astrid's strange gleam? Any guesses?  
**

 **Also If you noticed this was in a third person perspective, unlike last chapter which was in first, tell which one you like the most.**

 **Alright, Next chapter will probably be a few weeks late, I have finals in a week and need to study, sorry.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading and please if you noticed something in my writing, or want to give me tips about it, tell me please.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the How to train your dragon characters or Marvel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** ** **reference of animal cruelty and** Marvel reference **

* * *

Hiccup was flying to the other side of town, the camera still playing in his mask, thanks to the high-tech glass on the eye slits of the mask, the red-masked robbers were just standing in the middle of the street, they kept looking up, were they expecting air-mail or something? Hiccup had no idea.

 ** _BAM!_**

Out of no where, though, a flash of red zapped across the street and into one of the thugs, the head of the one hit was gone, the top part of his neck glowing a faint orange and smoke coming out of it, Hiccup's eyes widened and beat his wings faster.

 ** _BAM!_**

Another flash of red and a hole appeared on the stomach of another one, glowing the faint orange and letting a puff of smoke, he fell to his knees, not dropping the shotgun.

The creepiest part was that the robbers didn't seem panicked, surprised maybe, but not scared or even shocked, they looked around trying to find the source.

 ** _BAM!_**

Another flash of red came at them, and killed another one, this time blasting his head, has Hiccup finally reached the street, he flew to the robbers, the renaming two, and landed, but before he could speak, a black blur passed him, and one of the robbers was holding his throat, which was gushing out blood.

The last one fell against a wall has a black shape, around two feet tall, stood in front of him, Hiccup knew what was about to happen and went to speak, but was to late, the robbers mouth began foaming, he noticed the robber with the hole on this stomach was somehow still alive and was about to shoot the shape, who was vigorously shaking the foam-mouth man, Hiccup kicked the shot gun away, and said.

"Missed that one."

He looked around the bodies and wanted to hurl, never the fan of death, but at the same time he didn't, it was strange, it seemed like they deserved to die, no, scratch that, Hiccup thought no one deserved to die, no matter the crime, unless it was a horrific-terrible-oh-my-god-that's-a-horrible-crime type of crime, but this kills somehow seemed.. justified to him, Hiccup knew these were bad people, he did, he had a sense for that kind of thing, and whoever had killed them, obviously didn't want to kill him.

So, he turned to the shape who was looking at him strangely, and before Hiccup could properly analyze him, the winged hero spoke.

"Why did you kill them?"

The shape tilted his head to the right in confusion, and that's when Hiccup noticed, it was a raccoon, standing two feet tall, maybe two and a half, he was thing with a dark blue suit, dark grey shoulders and sides, it was sleeveless and reached up to his knees, covered in metal pads as well, he had the usual white fur around the snout, lacking the darker one around the eyes, but that would be hard, his fur was already pitch black, a tail was swinging behind him, about a foot in length but it wasn't as furry and bushy as normal raccoons, it was full black, put with thin, about the size of two fingers, pale red stripes every black stripe, about the size of a hand.

On the back of the raccoon was a strange weapon, with a hooked stock and a long sight, it was as tall as he was, and had a squared barrel. That's when Hiccup realized he had spoken to a raccoon, a raccoon who had just killed five people, well, four, the last one killed himself. But just in case he wasn't dreaming, or going crazy, he started recording the encounter.

"I must be going crazy, I just saw a raccoon kill four people." He said, he heard Gustav about to say something but the black raccoon swiftly interrupted himg

"What's a raccoon?" Hiccup backpedaled, he, it spoke, a raccoon spoke, well he stuttered, but even so, that's not possible, but, as if on instinct Hiccup answered with a bit of his usual sass

"What's a raccoon? It's what you are, dummy!"

"Ain't no thing like me cept me." He stood tall, in a confident posture with a confident voice like being the only one was a great thing, but Hiccup knew that voice too well, he had used it many times himself, it was a false confidence, Hiccup used it a lot in high school, he and Fish had only become closer friends with the whole Night Fury thing, Fish having been forced into a private school, he looked into the eyes of the little creature and noticed they were toxic green, he saw a twinkle of confidence, but knew it was also fake, he saw his true feelings.

Sadness and Loneliness, being the only one probably wasn't that great, Hiccup figured, Hurt, probably the reason those men were now dead, and most of all Rage and Fury, who ever had hurt this guy, was going to be sorry for it, Hiccup knew it. If it wasn't all a dream.

"Gustav, am I dreaming?"

" _-No, sir, you are not, and I do not recognize this species of raccoon, it's not anywhere on the Internet or in any files assessable through it-_ "

"Who are you?" The raccoon growled and Hiccup raised his hands, for him to calm down, and idea forming in his head. "They hurt you, didn't they?" The raccoon slowly snarled, Hiccup took it as a yes, but backpedaled to be sure, "Whoever they are they're in my city, so how about we work together, you want them gone, and I want them out of Berk," He extended his hand, even though he was quite far from the animal, "What do you say?"

The raccoon looked at the hand, growled, then ran off.

Hiccup sighed, he looked around, the street was a mess, he was surprised there weren't cops all- sirens interrupted his thoughts, _What a timing,_ he thought.

* * *

"Should I help him?" Toothless shakes his head, "No, I shouldn't, he's probably like all other humans, greedy and selfish. Well unless..."

He pauses for a few moments.

"A guy with wings, can't be that well accepted... Maybe he's just like me, alone, I doubt there any more like him."

The raccoon shakes his head again.

"No, I have to think this through, I want revenge, he wants help, it's a win-win, right?"

He ponders for a moment before asking himself the next question.

"But can I trust him? No, I can't trust humans, never trust humans, that's my number one saying, never have, never will."

He reconsiders.

"But, maybe I should help him, no, no, I won't be helping him, I'll be using him, _he'll_ be helping _me._ Yes, that's it, I'll work with him, get to Red Death's leaders and kill them, then, I'll... then...I'll.." At that moment Toothless realized he didn't really have plan for after finishing the Red Death.

* * *

The next day Hiccup had another pleasant morning with Astrid and fixing cars, and in the afternoon Fishlegs came over to Hiccup's house, by his request, and went into the computer room, Hiccup should really get a headquarters now that he thought about it.

"What happened?" His blond friend asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"Remember that Red Death guy I fought?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes of course." He didn't know how he could forget, the first time his friend was actually in danger while wearing the Night Fury suit.

"Well, last night Gustav warned me about five more, I went to see what it was all about, but they were attacked by some laser gun," Hiccup paused, taking a deep breath,"The weird part was the owner of the weapon... Remember the black raccoon sightings?"

"Yes, of course, you tried investigating didn't you?" Fishlegs said, remembering the conversation he had had with Hiccup about it.

"Yes, well... it was the black raccoon who killed them..." His response was immediate, Fish's mouth went agape, his eyes as wide has dinner plates.

"A raccoon killing five people, that's..that's impossible!" He answered, his voice filled with disbelief.

"Well technically just four, but that doesn't matter, here's the footage," He clicked a button on the screen and the film of him talking with the black raccoon showed up, Fishlegs' eyes went even wider, if such a feat was possible, and he kept looking at Hiccup and then at the screen.

Something seemed to dawn on him and he snapped out of his stupor.

"Please tell me your not going to do what I think your going to do..."

"If your thinking about me walking naked on the street, then no." Hiccup answered casually , too much for Fishelgs' taste.

"Thank you for that image Hiccup," he muttered, receiving a smirk and a 'Your welcome',"But really tell me your not going after him."

"No can do Fish, he knows who these guys are, and I need to know, I fell like the worst has yet to come. Gustav is triangulating his position right now."

"How? Did you place some sort of beacon on him?" Fishlegs would have been impressed if it was so, but he dreading the go of Hiccup in search of this animal.

"No, we're using the location of the sightings and the cameras he was caught in has he ran."

"How long till he's done?" For some unknown reason, they had started calling the newly made AI, he, even Astrid.

"Not sure."

"Well I better get going, got work to do, unlike some people." He muttered the last part and Hiccup rolled his eyes playfully, standing up to accompany him to the door.

They descended down to the shop where Astrid was doing something on her phone, a frown on her face has she read, she looked up at them, as Hiccup bid Fish goodbye, and he waved awkwardly at her, she smiled and waved back as the chubby boy left the shop.

"Hey Hiccup?"

* * *

 _How's baby sitting Useless?_

Astrid frowned down at her phone, Ruff had just texted her, she had become friends with Hiccup, and after seeing Gustav, she found it hard to believe they actually once called him Useless, there was nothing of useless in that boy.

 _First, don't call him that, second I'm keeping guard on him, and third, it's actually not so bad, once you get to know him._

 _Ugh, how so?  
_

 _He's sweet and really funny._

 _Gee, pull your panties back up._ Astrid glared so hard at the phone, she knew Ruff could fell it on the other side. _Why don't you ask him out?_ Astrid glare intensified.

 _What?_

 _Ask. Hiccup. Out._

 _No._

 _What? Is the "Fearless" Astrid Hofferson, afraid?_ It was Ruff's way to get Astrid to do things she didn't necessarily want, it was usually empty threats, but Astrid knew Ruff would post those messages on some social network if Astrid said no.

 _Fine._

She looked up to see Fishlegs and Hiccup leave the elevator and walk to the repair shop door, she waved back as Fishlegs awkwardly waved. Once he was gone she decided to ask.

"Hey Hiccup?" She asked.

"Yes Astrid?" He turned around and gave her a small grin, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Would you want to go on a date with me?" The effect was instant, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, looking like he had just seen a dragon fly by, Astrid's smile grew into a grin has she saw his state, "So?"

That got him back to the real world has he stammered out an answer, his cheeks redder than a tomato, "Y-Yeah, s-sure!"

* * *

Hiccup got back into the computer room after making arrangements for a date at a fancy restaurant the night after the next one, he wanted to take Astrid to somewhere fancy, but not overly so, he couldn't keep the huge grin off his face has he remembered Astrid asking him out, just the day after they had become friends, it seemed to be going too fast, but he didn't mind, he had waited for that moment for a long time.

" _-Sir, not to interrupt your testosterone induced stupor, but I have managed to triangulate, three possible hideouts for the black raccoon-_ "

Hiccup blushed, but then his grin got even bigger as he looked out the window, night fall was almost upon them.

* * *

Hiccup flew above the city, following the map that was showing on his mask, he had already checked two of the three locations, one was an abandoned warehouse and the other an old shack in the woods next to Berk, the last one was an abandoned factory, and Hiccup was just landing.

Immediately he saw marks of small feet, and followed, that must be it, he entered the factory cautiously.

"Hello?" He shouted, his voice echoing through the factory, he was answered with a snarl behind him, he folded his wings back and lifted his hands, as to show he wasn't a threat, and turned around to find the black raccoon, holding the strange weapon and snarling at him. Hiccup thought of a sassy remark, about people and big guns, but decided not to push his luck.

"How did you find me? Who else knows I'm here?" The black raccoon asked again, green eyes staring back at Hiccup.

"I triangulated your position with the location of the sightings and all the cameras you passed when you ran from us." Hiccup answered honestly, not wanting in any way for this raccoon to open a hole in his chest.

"Smart one aren't you, who else knows?"

"No one does, I came here as soon as I finished triangulating your position." There were a few moments where they just looked at each other, "I assume you thought about my preposition?"

"Yes," he grumbled and lowered his gun slightly, "We'll work together t-to take them down, but let me get three t-things straight," he raised one of his hands raising, three fingers with it, the other one still aiming the gun at him, Hiccup was surprised with the strength of the animal, "First, I don't trust you, so don't get all cozy, second, you make a move one me, I kill you, third, I'm not your servant, I don't and I won't o-obey your orders." He placed the gun at his back and took a few steps forward, holding out his hand, "Toothless."

Hiccup was about to chuckle, both because of his name, but thought better of it and simply smiled and shook his hand, "Night Fury." The black raccoon, Toothless, raised an eyebrow, as much as a raccoon could and Hiccup shrugged, "May I ask why Toothless?"

The black raccoon, froze in place, Hiccup could see him taking a trip down memory lane, "The first time they made me, I was Toothless, and it kind of stuck." That really only raised more questions than answers, Hiccup wanted to ask what he meant by made, or by they, but thought it were questions for a another time.

"Who are these people? The red-masked thugs I mean." Hiccup asked Toothless, he sighed.

"They are members of a terrorist cell called 'Red Death', no one k-knows they're existence, I don't e-even know how people join, what I know, is t-that no one knows w-who their leader is, only one person, the right hand o-of the leader knows who it is, not even their body g-guards." Toothless explained quickly.

"Why are they so special? Why are they here?" Hiccup asked, the explanation had cleared a few things up, but still left many questions unanswered.

"They lay low, no one knows they even exist, so that's one, then when m-most terrorist cells use fire arms or nuclear arms, these people use _Bionic_ arms." Toothless answered, Bionic is the combination of biology with technology, so it explained the acid firing shotgun.

"You mean like that weapon he used against you?" Hiccup asked, he was pretty sure of the answer already, but wanted to make sure.

"Yes," The raccoon nodded, "But it's usually not weapons of those t-types, it normally is implants, skeleton or muscle enhancement with mechanical parts, but, more recently, they've started using genetic mutations."

"Oh great all I needed was a Wolverine walking around town," Hiccup muttered.

"Who?" Toothless asked, looking at him with wide eyes, filled with curiosity, and at that moment Hiccup didn't see the killer he thought the creature was, instead, he saw a hurt animal, looking for revenge and closure, but still willing to live on, even after all the harm done to him.

"No one." He smiled at the raccoon, "Who's this right hand you spoke of, maybe we could get him?" Hiccup questioned carefully.

"Moriarty Neil, Dr., if you touch him I'll cut your hand," Hiccup paled, thinking he was somehow on their side, "I'm the one who's going to tear him piece by piece, he'll regret ever making me."

Realization dawned on Hiccup, Toothless wanted revenge for being their lab rat, er, raccoon, Moriarty Neil had probably been the scientist who led the experiment, Hiccup also assumed Toothless had some how been re-made, he had said, 'the first time' when he was explaining his name.

"Here." Hiccup retrieved a phone, like a phone from the stone age, but a phone, from his pocket and handed to him.

"What's this?" The raccoon asked, twirling the phone in his hands, Hiccup frowned.

"How do you know so much about the Red Death and so little about the outer world?"

"I'm supposed to be a super raccoon soldier that simply follows orders, I'm not supposed to be in contact with the outer world." The black raccoon frowned in return, as much as one could anyway.

"Super soldier? What?" Hiccup asked, bewildered. Toothless sighed.

"The Red Death was making raccoon super soldiers, amazing marksmen," he motioned to his gun, "Amazing strategists, amazing fighters, faster metabolism, cybernetic skeleton frame, you name it I have it, we would be completely under control of their leader, they made me, and if something was wrong, my brain wasn't fast enough or my healing, they would tear me apart and rebuild me back." Hiccup cringed at the idea, and gave the raccoon, who was looking at the floor in front of him, tears in his eyes, a soft smile.

"I had a pretty rough childhood as well." Toothless looked up and Hiccup gave him a pat on the head, then proceeded to explain how to use the rock-like phone.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter and long wait, I wanted to make this longer but wanted to post today so you guys didn't have to wait too long.**

 **So I chose raccoon Toothless because of how much Rocket resembles Toothless, they were both alone and hurt until they found friends, Rocket found Groot and Toothless found Hiccup.**

 **Next chapter should be up by next Sunday, hopefully with at least 4000 words, possibly later. Studiyng for finals is harder than I thought. Have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A great thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed.**

 **A great thanks to** KillerGeishaYumi **for suggesting I use Book!Toothless.**

 **I have changed some things on last chapter, mainly added a stutter to Toothless, like in the book, and corrected grammar mistakes, if you didn't understand some parts of it last time, I advise you to go read it now.**

* * *

Cami wasn't expecting to find five tattooed and scarred, dead men as she walked into the morgue, she had been called mid-morning, the Night Fury had been seen on the scene of the murders, and she wanted to know if the murders could be useful or not for her investigation.

She looked at the dead men and saw two were missing their heads, one had a hole in his stomach area, another had his throat cut and the last one didn't have any outer damage.

She walked towards the coroner who was waiting for her, clipboard in hand.

"Good morning detective." He greeted Cami politely.

"Morning doctor. Did Night Fury kill these men?" Cami asked, going straight to business.

"Well, these three," He gestured to the beheaded men and the one with the stomach hole, "Were killed by some sort of laser blast, that one," He pointed to the one with the cut throat, "His throat was slashed by five small and very sharp objects, by the direction and position, I was able to assume they were made by some sort of clawed glove and the user used it in his right hand, while that one," He pointed to the remaining one, who showed no signs of outer damage,"Much like the last man with these tattoos, he was missing his lower jaw, left first molar tooth, and I found traces of cyanide in his stomach, so I assume this man killed himself while the other ones were attacked and killed."

"So..." Cami gestured with her hand, she hadn't gotten her answer yet.

"That's all I can tell you detective, I know for sure the last one killed himself the very same way our first John Doe did, the other ones, well that's why you're here." The coroner said simply, like five dead weren't a big deal.

"So I assume you haven't been able to identify any of them?" She rubbed her temples, these dead men were starting to annoy her, and they were dead!

"That is correct. There's no record, on the police files for their DNA or finger prints and I didn't find any dental records." The coroner nodded.

"Do you think you're friend could help us identify the cause of these injuries?" She gestured towards the beheaded man.

"He might if you give him a call I'm sure he'll come check them out." The coroner nodded again.

* * *

A few hours later, Dr. Moriarty Neil went to the police morgue to inspect the bodies, as per Camicazi's request.

"Good morning doctor, thank you for coming." Cami shook his hand and motioned for the bodies, "As I said on the phone, there have been five murder victims, three of them show injuries of a weapon we don't recognize, can you help us in that department?"

The Dr. examined the bodies, mainly the injuries, looking closely and touching the wounds with his glove-covered hands.

"At what temperature were the bodies when you found them?" He asked Cami, who opened the file.

"They were at," Her eyes widened, "150º F." Dr. Moriarty nodded, not looking surprised at all.

"It was some kind of weapon that heated infrared so much that it shot out a sort of laser."

"Can you tell who built it?" Cami asked, hopefully it would lead her to the killer or Night Fury.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Many people have tried to develop this technology for a long time, I doubt you'd easily find it out on the streets."

Cami nodded, said her thanks and shook the scientist's hand. Moriarty went out of the morgue and grabbed his phone, quickly dialing a number, a smirk on his lips.

"Model 83A is in Berk."

* * *

"And you learned all of that from a talking raccoon? I'm sorry Hiccup but that's kind of hard to believe." Fishlegs told him after Hiccup finished his explanation, they were in his computer room, basically the only place they could talk without Astrid hearing them. It was now mid morning.

"You should have seen him Fishlegs, he was... amazing, he spoke, he actually had felling like sadness and anger." Hiccup tried to convince Fishlegs once again.

"Alright," Fish sighed,"So what do we do now?"

"We need to find this guy." Hiccup clicked on a few keys and a police file appeared on screen, he was tall, had red hair and brown eyes, his jaw was sharp and his check bones were quite low, he had glasses sitting on his nose, "Dr. Moriarty Neil, he's a genius basically, the only reason he's in the police files is because of a parking ticket three years ago. He's the leader's right arm, and from what I understood, he oversees and partakes in the genetic mutation operations."

"How do you intend on finding him, may I ask?" Fishlegs questioned his friend, he thought it was stupid, going after this guy based on the information given to them by a talking raccoon, he didn't even believe there was a talking raccoon, and now he had to believe in what it said?

"Well Gustav's analyzing faces that pass through camer-" Hiccup started explaining, but a kind of robotic voice interrupted him.

" _-Sir, I have spotted Dr. Moriarty Neil, he is in the police morgue-_ "

"He's dead?" Hiccup, incredulous.

" _-No, sir, he's talking to a detective right now-_ "

"Show me." he spun his chair so he was facing the monitor instead of Fishlegs, who took a seat beside him. On screen appeared the morgue, in it Dr. Moriarty Neil was analyzing the bodies left by Toothless, but Hiccup focused his attention on the short blonde girl. "Gustav, who's that?"

" _-That's Detective Bog-_ " A file appeared on another screen, showing the picture of the blond girl with blue eyes, "- _She's the new detective on the Night Fury case_ -"

"Why is she talking to him?" Hiccup asked, Fishlegs looked away from the camera feed and looked at the Dr.'s file.

"He's an expert in Bionic Technology, perhaps she asked him help to analyze that shotgun weapon and because the two cases are related she asked him to help again." Hiccup looked at him at with a some-what astounded expression.

"I don't understand you Fish, sometimes, your a genius and sometimes, your thicker than Snotlout." Fishlegs, seemed proud at the start of Hiccup complement, but his face turned into a frown and a scowl at the end, meanwhile something seemed to dawn on Hiccup, and turned to the monitor again "Gustav, wasn't Snotlout on my case?"

" _-Yes, sir, he was, but the captain, his father, changed his case for the lack of information-_ "

"Dammit, this new detective seems more keen in catching me, more so then Snotlout, he never asked for help." Hiccup scowled.

On screen Moriarty shook hands with Cami and headed out the door, "Gustav, don't lose him, I need to know where he's staying." The room fell quiet has the screen changed from camera to camera, keeping track of the doctor, he entered a cab and the cameras followed it, they were both silent, patiently waiting to see where he was going, after a few more minutes he entered a ten story building. It read 'Science Research Facility', a large clearing stood in front of it, probably preparing to build something there.

"That must be where he's working." Hiccup said as the man entered the edifice.

"Are you going there right now?" Fishlegs asked, dread quite clear in his voice.

"No, I'll wait till night fall and I'll go get Toothless before I go in." Hiccup nodded to himself.

"Are you sure you should trust him?" Fish asked, playing with his hands, clearly nervous, he always was when it came to Hiccup going out as Night Fury.

"No." Hiccup told his friend.

* * *

"Alright I'll go to the sixth floor and you go to the third floor, since it's lower." Hiccup told Toothless has they stood in the clearing in front of the building Moriarty had walked into. The building had the third and sixth floor lights on.

"So what if the sixth is higher, I can jump!" Toothless honestly looked offended, and Hiccup sighed, giving in to the small raccoon.

"Fine I'll go to the third floor and you go to the sixth one." He said, clearly annoyed and opened his wings, Toothless smirked and ran across the clearing with astounding speed, jumping and grabbing onto pipes and window sills to climb up to the sixth floor, Hiccup couldn't help but feel slightly awed at the raccoons movements.

With one beat of his wings he jumped into the air and flew into a third floor open window, he walked down the hall quietly and entered the room at the end, where a man was happily humming a song and moving some plates around.

"Moriarty Neil. Raise your hands and turn around." He said with his fake voice, the man stopped humming and slowly turned around raising his hands. "Why is the Red Death here?"

"Red Death? I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to look innocent and insulted, but failed at it.

"Cut the crap, I know you're the leader's right hand." Hiccup snapped at him.

"Ah, a little raccoon told you that, ugh?" The scientist smirked and Hiccup had to wonder why.

"Just answer my question."

"Dear, Night Fury, we're here..." He paused for dramatic effect, "...For you."

* * *

Toothless walked down the lit hallway, the hook-like stock of his laser weapon around his shoulder, as he moved silently, he kept on moving until he heard and door squeak behind him, he turned around to see a large man, at least seven feet tall, and with shoulder as wide as Toothless was tall, he had dirty brown hair and brown eyes, his arms covered in bulging muscle, at least the size of Toothless' head, he was carrying several boxes.

As soon as he was fully in the corridor, he noticed Toothless and dropped the boxes, looking at Toothless in a funny way. That's when Toothless noted, he had a tattoo on his neck '79A' the Red Death marked all of their models, meaning their experiments, most didn't survive, so even though there were around 80 something models only a handful were alive. This made Toothless have conflicted feeling about attacking the man, he was just like him, an experiment, but he was one of them, a member of the people who hurt him.

Should he attack or not?

His question was answered when the giant man suddenly charged at Toothless, in a quick maneuver, the raccoon aimed his gun the head of the mutant and fired, it hit, but only seemed to leave a burn, the man stopped and ran a hand down his face.

"You hurt Gronckle, Gronckle even more angry now!" He charged again, and Toothless, likewise, shot again, but this time the man - Gronckle - didn't stop, so Toothless had to jump out of the way, almost hitting the wall on his roll.

Gronckle rocketed past him and stopped at the end of the hall, Toothless began to fire his weapon, only succeeding on getting the man more and more pissed, Gronckle grabbed one of the door frames and pulled it out of the wall, bringing some concrete with it, then he threw it at Toothless, who ducked, the door and the frame flew out the window, shattering it in the process.

* * *

Hiccup mind was in overload, so much so that he didn't notice the scientist lower his arms or hear the window shattering a few stories above.

Him. They wanted him. Why? What was so special about him? Well yea, he had powers but that didn't explain why they wanted him. Did they want his powers? That was certainly a plausible explanation.

"Why me?" He asked, his voice quiet, barely above a whisper, but Moriarty seemed to catch it.

"You see, Night Fury, you hold, in your genes, the key to fire breathing!" The doctor seemed very excited.

Hiccup realized that nobody knew the truth about his fire, he could almost laugh, they thought it was some gene mutation that made him breath fire, when in truth it was a mechanism in his throat.

"What?" Hiccup asked, he was still confused as to why they wanted him.

"We have been trying to create fire breathing humans for a long time now, and you might just be the solution were looking for." Hiccup finally snapped back to reality and just in time, too. Moriarty, in a quick move, grabbed gun from the table and fired, by instinct Hiccup covered his front with one of his wings. What a mistake that was.

Instead of a bullet the gun fired a net, which covered and pushed Hiccup to the ground so he was sitting awkwardly, it was sticky, so he couldn't really move, he also couldn't fire his blast, since his wing was still in front of his face.

"Did you know spider web is one of the world's strongest materials?" Moriarty started to say, as he grabbed a syringe, "I know, right? That material made in spiders, who would have known?"

He started walking towards Hiccup.

"Now, all I need is a little blood, and we'll be able to re-create your genes, isn't that good?"

He was about to sting Hiccup with the syringe, Hiccup knew his suit was resistant but it couldn't take bullets or stabs, that's why he used his wings for protection, why not make a new suit? Well, Hiccup didn't really have the materials, but he was seriously reconsidering that option now.

But before the syringe touched him, something entered - more like crashed - into the room.

* * *

Toothless looked back at the giant man has the window was broken, a few pieces of glass stabbed him, but his fast metabolism quickly healed his wounds and pushed the shards out of his flesh, the man's face was red, either from anger or from the blasts he had received, Toothless had no idea.

Gronckle rushed at him again, and Toothless ran to him, he jumped, landing on his back and skidding across the floor, under the mutant's legs, he shot a plasma blast to his man parts, but it seemed to do little damage, he rolled and stood, now next to the stairs.

He wondered if he should make a run for it, but decided against it for now. Instead he grabbed one of the little packages he had stolen from the lab before running away, he threw it at Gronckle who blocked it with his forearm, getting it stuck there, he tried to remove it, but it wouldn't budge, soon he became so enthralled in trying to take out the the weird box thing that it was almost comical, well, it _was_ comical, Toothless let out a chuckle and clicked the button, it made a clicking sound and spewed out acid in every direction.

The acid seemed to have more of an effect on the brute that the laser blasts, some of it hit is face and it burned quite a bit, he now had, patches of skin missing on his arms and face, a few holes in his shirt has well with the missing skin on his torso.

He ran towards Toothless, who was still laughing and didn't notice that fast approach, has his only option he jumped to his side, into the stairs, he placed the weapon on his back and got on all fours, running down stairs and halls, when he crashed into a room

He looked up and immediately, red filled his vision, _Moriarty,_ he thought.

"Model 83A!" The scientist shouted, overly excited.

"I will have your head." Was the only thing Toothless said - shouted - before he took a few steps forward and started firing his gun, Moriarty kept dodging the laser blasts with a grace Hiccup had never seen, he was like cat jumping from side to side, avoiding the red flashes of light.

Hiccup saw a man come into the room, and couldn't help but be awed by him, he was tall and broad, more so than his father, which was no easy feat, mind you. The man walked to the distracted Toothless and was about to grab him, "Toothless! Duck!" The raccoon heard Hiccup's shout and ducked, the hand passing just above his ears.

"Toothless! Free me!" The mammal in one swift move spun on his heel, jumped, shot the net that trapped Hiccup in an open patch, and, as he kept spinning, pierced the giant's eye with the claw of his foot, er, paw.

"Well, time to take my leave." Moriarty said, as he took off towards the door, but a smirk played on his lips. Toothless was going to follow him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said right after he ducked a table thrown at him, "Leave him! I need you! We'll find him later!" Toothless hesitated, pain and anger evident in his eyes, "I promise!" Hiccup finished, he charged a blast in his throat, and shot, noticing it had barely any effect.

"Distract him." He heard Toothless' voice beside him, it was different than before, it was determined, strong. Hiccup nodded, the raccoon took off through the door Hiccup had walked in through, he really hoped his partner wouldn't leave him.

Gronckle charged at him, Hiccup charged a blast, this time a kill-able one, he took a little more, so when he fired the mutant was already close, in a desperate attempt to get farther away from him Hiccup beat his wings, leaping backwards and accidentally enhancing his blast's speed, this time, it hit the man and knocked him a few feet back, but he still stood.

The giant roared in anger and challenge, then used his two fists to punch the wall, creating two holes, Hiccup started shooting him with stronger blasts, but he held on, he gripped the wall through the holes, and pulled out a piece of concrete and metal frames out of the wall.

Hiccup only had enough time to widen his eyes and fold his wings around himself, until the rock, bigger than him, bigger than Gronckle himself, hit him.

The piece of wall kept going, Hiccup flushed against it's front, it collided with a wall and broke through it, sending Hiccup and the rock out of the third floor into the clearing in front of the building.

* * *

Toothless heard the roar, Gronckle he presumed, the explosions, which he assumed Night Fury had made and moments later the two loud crashes, the last two worried him.

So he finished planting the last 'Acid Sprayer' has he called it, and ran up the floor, as soon as he came close to a window, he was terrified, a large boulder, with iron rods sticking out laid on the clearing, but that wasn't what made him afraid, it was the body laying in front of it, wings covering his torso and face, the boulder laying on top of his legs.

He broke the window and jumped out, landing neatly on the balls of his feet, and rushed to the boulder, but before he moved it, he turned back to the building, he clicked the button and after a few moments the building collapsed on it self, the acid doing wonders to edifice foundations and with any luck the Gronckle was dead. He turned back to the boulder and tried to move it but it was hard, even with his enhanced strength, he barely moved it an inch, so he grabbed his gun and shot the boulder, making a cloud of dust rise. He cleared away the now small, lighter pieces.

He was astounded when he found him still awake, and he knew one thing. This man was strong, more so than normal people.

"Astrid... take...me...to...Astrid..." And he passed out

The sight was discussing but he had seen worst if he spoke the truth, mainly because he had caused it, Night Fury lay on the floor, his left lower leg completely crushed, he grabbed the part under his knee that wasn't crushed and pressed hard, he ripped a part of his suit and enveloped the bleeding stump.

Then he heard it, a small noise, barely above a whisper. _Beep, Beep, Beep._

He followed the noise with his keen hearing, only to take a few steps and stop on the side of Night Fury's head, he removed he mask, and was surprised to find such a young man, he had been expecting a guy in his forties, not twenties.

He located the beeping in his ear and grabbed the small device it was a small nub barely bigger than a thumb nail, it was beeping and flashing green, he placed in his hear, and clicked the light.

"Hello?" He said, felling kind of crazy talking to himself.

" _Who's this? Where's Hiccup?_ " The squeaky, but male, voice asked from the other side.

"I don't know a Hiccup but I retrieved this from Night Fury. He's injured." He said mater-of-factually.

" _Injured!?_ " The man squealed.

"Pretty bad too. He was mumbling something about taking him to a... Astrid? Or something." He said in the same tone, trying to hide his slight worry.

" _Why would he... Oh, she must have medical training!_ Gustav! _Gustav, take control of Hiccup's wings and take him to his home, NOW!_ " Toothless heard a kind of robotic voice answer on the other side. " _Toothless_ , _thank you, if you want to go with him, you need to get on his back now._ "

Toothless looked to see Night Fury was now standing, kind of, his wings were beating lightly to keep him a float, Toothless, without thinking, jumped onto his back, grabbing his shoulders, "Go."

They flew above the city, and Toothless' eyes widened with wonder and awe at the sight, he was delighted, flying was... amazing, was the only word he could use to describe it.

They entered a pipe above a lake, and the smell of rot and dirt entered Toothless' stronger sense of smell, Gustav lead them across the sewer and into an opening on the roof, they entered a room with a car and tools sprawled about, Toothless jumped down grabbing Hiccup and laying him on a table, he heard a door click and drew his gun, only to come face to face with a chubby blonde boy.

"Toothless! It's me you spoke with me!" The squealed again and Toothless recognized the voice and lowered his gun.

"What now?" Toothless asked.

The boy sighed, "Now this. ASTRID!" he shouted the last part, the name Toothless had heard Night Fury telling him to take him to. A blonde girl came rushing down the stairs, in her pajamas, gun in hand, she flicked on the light and yelped at seeing Toothless. "Astrid, Hiccup needs help, now!" The blond boy had tears in his eyes.

Astrid face turned into worried at the mention of Hiccup needing help. _They must be mates,_ was Toothless first thought but he pushed it back, it wasn't important now.

What was important was to help this Astrid girl save Hiccup so Toothless could have his revenge on the Red Death, and deep down, Toothless didn't want to lose his first friend.

* * *

It was still night has Moriarty walked across the clearing towards what used to be his building, he could hear whimpers coming from the scene of the downed edifice.

As he closed in he saw the source of the whimpers, Gronckle, completely trapped under what was probably tons of concrete.

"Brother, Gronckle needs help!" He waved his hands around, his body was full of scrapes, and even some scratches, which was no easy thing, his eyes were glassy, holding back tears.

"I will help Gronckle, but first swallow this." The scientist grabbed a vial from his pocket, filled with white dust, and Gronckle opened his mouth, Moriarty poured the dust into his mouth and told him to swallow, which he did.

In a matter of moments the mutant was dead, foaming out of his mouth. The doctor smirked evilly grabbing his phone and dialing a number.

"Bring me Model 37A, code name: Nadder."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is later, slight writers block and finals keeping me occupied, however this is the second longest chapter in this story and had more action, so I hope it was worth the waiting.  
**

 **Also please tell me what you thought about the fight scene, I hope it wasn't too confusing or anything.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and have good day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid's hands were shaking has she cleaned the blood from them in Hiccup's bathroom.

The picture of his body kept appearing in her head, skin so pale you could see every freckle on his face, eyes closed, mouth agape with raspy breathing, black and grey suit covering his body and lastly, and definitely the worst, his left lower leg completely crushed, she had to amputate it, and she wouldn't stop felling guilty about it, Hiccup would never be the same, he would never walk the same way, he would never see his leg again. Because of her. He would probably hate her.

A little voice inside her head told her that she did the right thing, that he would have died otherwise, but she didn't listen. She kept thinking about what Hiccup would do when he woke up, the shock in his face, the anger in his eyes, she sees him, opening his mouth, about to fire at her.

Suddenly it's too much, and Astrid doubles over onto her knees and empties her stomach into the toilet, still shaking.

When she stands up again, her worry, sadness and other emotions she dared not to name, they are all replaced with realization and not a moment after anger, her eyes flare up, Hiccup was Night Fury, Hiccup risked his life every night, and most infuriating he lied to her, he lied in her face for a month, and her anger increased, but she was also angry at herself for not seeing it sooner.

Fishlegs and that animal would know, she walks out and heads over to where Hiccup is connected a few machines, still pale, albeit less than before, and breathing still kind of raspy.

Fish and his friend look at her as she enters and the blond boy immediately starts sweating at seeing her face, fury written all over it, she walks over to him and grabs his collar.

Toothless ignored the two, he's not interested in them, and he knows they won't hurt each other, they were friends. Or so he thought.

"Explain, now." Was all Astrid said, before Fishlegs started doing so.

He told her about Hiccup's accident, which she already knew but listened has new details were added to what she had heard, he told her that he had spent a long time making his vocal cords, at that Astrid felt another wave of guilt hit her, she had never believed in him but it was always true, Fish told her how Hiccup made his wings and decided to take on the role of Night Fury.

Astrid sighed when Fish finished, "What happen?" She asked in a small voice, one she didn't recognize, she was scared to know the answer.

"I don't know," Fish paused and looked behind her and pointed towards something, "He does."

She turned to find the black raccoon looking at them curiously, she had forgotten he was there, and then her eyes went wide, realizing a raccoon, with a suit and a weapon, was sitting cross-legged on Hiccup's shop.

"What is he?" She asked Fishlegs quietly.

"I can hear you, you know?" Toothless sound annoyed, and Fishlegs assumed he was easily put in that state, while Astrid eyes widened even more and gasped.

"He.. speaks!"

"What was your first clue?" The raccoon rolled his eyes at the blond girl.

"Wha- Who are you?" She asked him this time, not Fish, sound wary, she guessed most people would pass out at the sight of a talking raccoon.

"I'm Toothless." He answered simply.

"What happen to him?" She looked at Hiccup, her eyes glinting with hidden worry and fear, Toothless' mood changed, he too was worried for the super hero.

"Not sure, actually," He hadn't seen it happen, just heard it, "Super strong guy threw giant bolder at him, crushed his foot."

"What do you mean 'super strong guy'?" She asked the mammal, who shared a look with Fishlegs, wondering if he should tell her.

"She knows it's him, might as well tell her about Red Death."

...

After Toothless explanation, Astrid went to bed, it had been a long night, so much to take in and so little time, so she stared up at the ceiling in her room, while lying on the bed.

Hiccup was a super hero, one she thought was greedy and selfish, helping people for the spotlight and fame, now that she knew it was Hiccup, that thought looked wrong, so very wrong, she also had to deal with the guilt of cutting his leg, and not being able to protect him, her job, not that she could have, she had no idea where he was, hell, she thought he was asleep like he told her he would do, but she couldn't help but feel guilt spread across her body.

Then there was Toothless the talking raccoon, she had a hard time believing he was actually there, but she wasn't on any drugs and she didn't have history of hallucinations so it could only be true.

And then the Red Death, Toothless had told her about, the terrorist group that worked in secret, Toothless had told her many biological attacks had been theirs, but the fault fell on other cells, these were also the people responsible for hurting Hiccup.

Astrid's eyes shone when an idea crossed her mind, Hiccup, she figured, had probably been injured because he couldn't protect himself, so she would train him, she had the skill, that's all she had to do, then she would get her payment and leave.

After that she managed to fall asleep, but, not a very good one, has nightmares of Hiccup dying filled her night.

...

A week went by, and no signs of Hiccup waking up, although he was a lot better, his skin had returned to it's normal color and his breathing was even and quiet, pretty good.

Berk had not improved though, Astrid figured has she watched the news next to Hiccup holding his hand to know if he woke up, not to comfort herself, not at all, they had brought a small TV down so they could keep an eye on him and still be kind of entertained.

" _It's been a week since the mysterious disappearance of the vigilante Night Fury,_ " The reporter said, walking inside the police station and heading into the captain's office, " _We have captain Jorgenson here to tell us his opinion._ " She moved the microphone towards Hiccup's uncle.

" _Yes, it's been a week since the last sighting of Night Fury, and hopefully his last, that man was causing nothing but trouble, the police can handle Berks crimes just fine._ " Spitelout said, standing straight and proud. Astrid's grip on Hiccup's hand tightened, _Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

" _But is it true that crime rate has increased 20% just this week?_ "

" _Yes, but it has nothing to do with the disappearance of Night Fury, the police are just very busy making sure nothing is stolen from an important science building that collapsed, by Night Fury's hand._ "

" _Thank you for answering our questions, captain._ " The report left the office, receiving a 'Your welcome' from the captain and headed towards a desk, where a short blonde girl with bright blue eyes was standing, " _Here we have Detective Bog, she is the officer responsible for the Night Fury case,_ " she looked at Cami, " _Detective, what do you think of the vigilante?_ "

" _I think he's just trying to help, and I respect that, but, he's doing it the wrong way._ "

" _What do you mean the wrong way?_ "

" _If this man has powers or abilities or whatever, he should cooperate with the police, not against us._ "

" _Thank_ you detective, _good luck on finding him._ " The reporter moved outside, " _But the question still remains do we need Night Fury?_ "

 _Yes._

...

Hiccup felt like he'd been run over by a tow-truck, he was sore and his entire body hurt, he couldn't feel part of his left leg and there was something with a death grip grabbing his hand he lazily blinked his eyes open, he saw a girl sitting next to his bed, looking at the tv, blonde hair pulled back in a braid, blue eyes gazing intently at the screen, he recognized it was Astrid.

He gently squeezed her hand and she flinched and looked at him, she beamed and let got of his hand to go get a cup of water, moments later she returned with it, placing it on the bedside table and gently helping Hiccup sit up, then helped him drink the water.

"Hi." She said when he finished his drink, still smiling.

"Hi," He beamed back at her, then his eyes went wide, "How long was I out?"

"A week." She shrugged.

"What happened?"

"Toothless brought you here, I helped fix you." She was going to speak again, but he cut her off.

"So you know?" She nodded, he groaned and hit the headboard with his head, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," She had come to accept that he had lied for the best, but her expression grew serious,"Hiccup, your leg, it was damaged in the fight..."

"What?" He looked down at himself, and noticed the blanket flat where his foot should be, and froze, eyes wide and moth agape.

"I'm sorry, but I had to, otherwise you would have died." Astrid said and he changed his gaze from his leg to her face, and smiled slightly.

"Don't apologize, you saved my life, thank you." She beamed at him again, she could see millions of thought cross his mind as his face changed when he considered the different ones.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked after a short silence.

"Nothing, it's silly." He sighs, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, tell me."

"It's just.. I always thought super heroes were, unkillable, almost indestructible, and ever since I put on the suit, I've been calling myself a super hero, I realize now that, I'm not, I'm just mere vigilante, a mere cripple, a mere crippled vigilante!"

Astrid sighed and looked at him.

"Hiccup this last week, I learned something about Berk, it's dangerous, more so than I thought, you wanna know why I thought it was less dangerous?"

He nodded.

"Because of you Hiccup, I had become so used to you being out on the streets taking down bad guys, that when you went unconscious and the crime rate increased, I had no idea what had happened, that's what makes you a super hero Hiccup, you give people _hope,_ a mere vigilante can't do that."

"What do you mean hope?"

"Hope for a better life, a safe life, a life where mothers don't have to put GPS trackers on their kids."

There was a short pause.

"Mothers do that? That's, like, so mean."

Astrid smiled but didn't answer, hoping it had been enough to convince Hiccup, but her smiled faded when he sighed and looked at his leg, he was about to speak, but Astrid cut him off.

"And your leg? It serves only to show how much you care about these people, you went up against a guy you had little chance of defeating it and lost a limb, all for the good of Berk, if that isn't enough to prove to you that you're a super hero, I don't know what is."

"But that's it Astrid, I lost, I was defeated, how am I supposed to defend Berk if I can't defend myself?!"

"That is why we fall Hiccup, so we pick ourselves up, and that is why I'm going to train your ass so you can fight, and no you have no opinion on the matter." She punched his shoulder, "That's for doubting yourself and getting in trouble." She gently kissed his cheek, "That's for... everything else."

"This was not what I had planned for a date, but well enough I guess." Hiccup said giving Astrid his crocked smile.

...

Cami shook her head at the security footage, just another false claim of a Night Fury sighting, she leaned back in her chair, the police station was mostly empty just the occasional night guard.

She heard footsteps behind her, uneven footsteps, she figured it was Snotlout trying to prank her into getting her to go on a date, it didn't make sense, but nothing with Snotlout made sense.

"I told you Scott I'm not going on a date with you." She practically growled, not looking back, that man was persistent, every day he would ask, saying she couldn't resist him, and she just wanted to punch the living day lights out of him, too bad he was the captain's son.

"Too bad for Scott." A voice from behind her answered, she jumped, drawing her gun, she didn't recognize the voice, it wasn't any detective she had talked to, they all had thick voices, she pointed her gun at the figure only to see it was Night Fury, she grabbed the gun tighter.

"Night Fury." She said as she went to reach her phone.

"Don't, I'm here to talk. To you." He sounded so honest it was weird and unsettling for Cami, she thought it over, she could tell him to talk, distract him, while she sneakily grabbed her phone.

"Alright, talk."

"You said I needed to work with the police." She nodded, her hand silently going down her side, towards her pocket, "Well, the truth is, you need me, and I need you, but I don't trust any of these police officers, they all hate me too much, you though, we can work together to take down these guys."

"Who?" Her hand slipped quietly into her pocket.

"You know the tattooed men?" She nodded again, thinking what this was about, "They belong to a terrorist cell specified in Bionic technology, called the Red Death, which explains the shotguns." She froze, how did he know so much?

"Yes, but their dead I need to find who killed them."

"That doesn't matter, these men intend to hurt Berk, and I am not willing to allow them, are you?"

Was he telling the truth? She always thought good about him, how he only wanted to help people, was that enough to believe him? She guessed it was, but enough to trust him? No, it wasn't.

"No, I'm not."

"You know Moriarty Neil," It wasn't a question, it was a statement, her eyes went wide, how could he possibly know that? "He's not who he says he is, he's part of this terrorist cell," He showed her a flash drive, "Here's all the information on it, I'm trusting you Detective Bog, I hope we can work together to take these guys down."

"How am I suppose to contact you?"

"Here," he gave her a phone, "There's only one number on it, don't try and track it, you won't be able to," he turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at her, "Also, was there a body on the sight of the science lab?"

"Yes." How did he know that?

"That was one of the Red Death's labs. The man you found was one of their experiments." Cami nodded, "I need you to call Moriarty, he's the leader's right hand, and our only shot at taking down this group, tell him you could use his help with that dead man, make sure he comes down to the precinct."

"Why were you gone?" The question slipped out of her without her permission, but he shook his head, and entered the shadows once again, disappearing from sight, she didn't notice his limp or thought about the uneven footsteps.

...

"Alright, Toothless who was that guy?" Hiccup asked the raccoon, who was sitting on the shop floor, Astrid on a chair not far, and Hiccup was at his work desk, making a prosthetic, he had gone with a simple fake, plastic foot to see Cami, but he could use it to battle criminals.

"He was one of us." He said solemnly.

"Us?" Astrid asked.

"Experiments, they have a number for each of us, each experiment has something special, I'm guessing he had super strength and strong skin."

"How do you know if they're one of 'you'?" Hiccup asked, he'd like to know when he was facing a super human.

"They tattoo everyone of them, I managed to escape before they tattooed me."

"Wait, I don't remember much, but didn't he call you 'Model 83A'?"

"Yes, he did."

"You mean there's 83 of you?!" That would be a problem, Hiccup thought, one was already trouble, but Toothless shook his head.

"Only a handful survive and when that experience fails they usually move on to the next," He said, "I was the exception."

"Alright, how many exactly are there?"

Toothless just shrugged.

...

"Astrid, look!" Hiccup said, causing Astrid to look up from her magazine to give him a curious look, but stopped when she saw him waving the metal leg in the air.

It had been two days since he woke up and he had been working non stop on that leg, but, apparently, he had just finished it.

She walked up to him, setting the magazine down on the floor, and grabbed the prosthetic.

"Impressive." She said, moving the leg around and spinning it in her hands to get a better look. I was a black foot and shin prosthetic it looked just like a normal one, it had some lines 'carved' in, protruding faint blue light.

"Look." He grabbed the leg and carefully put it on, then, much to Astrid's surprise, he rotated the foot.

"What?!" He can move his foot, Astrid thought, he can move his foot.

"I used the same technology I used with my wings, I can't fell it, but I can control it, so yea."

He stood up and took a few steps, trying to get the gist of the new foot, a few moments later he sat back down, beaming at her, he could walk again, he was so happy.

"I can also do this." He raised his leg and a blue fireball shot from his sole.

...

At the airport a flight from Denmark had just landed, Moriarty was sitting on one of the benches, waiting, why go himself? You might ask, well, this was his new body guard after all, he felt like he should start their new relationship off good, plus she was his favorite sibling.

People started pouring from the gate, carrying all types of travel bags, but one caught the scientists eye, a blond woman, her hair a yellow waterfall, her eyes were a rare color, amber, he waved at her and she headed his way.

"Good to see you Moriarty." She said.

"You too Nadder." He replied, smiling slightly.

"So, I'm here to protect you, can't you do that yourself?" She was slightly confused, he had always been strong.

"I could, but our enemies don't need to know that." He winked at her, and opened the door of the car for her, "I hope you've been practicing your aim."

Suddenly a spike shaped bone, around two inches long, shot from Nadder's arm and hit the dashboard. "Oh, I have."

...

That day, two days after Night Fury's visit, Cami finally decided to go see that body in the morgue, she had been unceartain of what to do either to trust the super hero and to what he said was best for the city and betray her precinct or stay loyal to the police and try and catch him, she ended up deciding with the first one, they never treated her well anyway.

She drove to the morgue and entered, being greeted by the normal coroner.

"Hello Detective, I don't have any bodies for you."

"I'm here to see this one." She pointed at the giant man lying on the table. She had been extremely surprised by the man's stature, impressed actually, it was not easy to be like that, it took a lot of luck and training.

"Well he's most interesting, I had to get a bone saw just to open his chest." What? Cami was confused now, was this man skin made of iron or something, because no normal skin would take a bone saw to cut, "I see I have your attention, I analyzed his blood and found it confusing."

"How so?"

"Well it wasn't normal, his DNA was different, I assume it was a mutation at birth that gave him such strong skin, it's quite uncommon but there are cases of people with denser bone structure."

"Doc, could this man's DNA have been mutated in any way?" To her surprised the doctor laughed.

"No such thing is possible detective, you've been reading too many comic-books."

"Do you know who he is?" The coroner nodded.

"Gabriel Brutle." Cami nodded, and thanked the doctor.

She went home next, she had to read the files Night Fury had given her and even though the coroner laughed at her, she knew there was something fishy about that man, something just didn't add up.

She arrived at her home and retrieved her lap-top, sitting down on the couch and placing the portable computer in her lap she inserted the flash drive, instantly showing several files, she read through all of them and saw all the pictures, she accessed the police's data base and looked up the dead victim, searching for close relatives.

She found he had a sister, she would pay her a visit.

She grabbed her car keys and exited, quickly walking into her car and starting it, driving down the road toward Helen Brutle's house, she drove quickly and was soon standing on the front porch of her house. She knocked.

"Hello?" A tall woman, almost a foot taller than Cami herself, opened the door, she should have figured the giant structure ran in the family.

"Hello, are you Helen Brutle?"

"Yes, what's this about?" The woman looked at her warily.

"I'm Detective Bog, I'm here to talk to you about your brother." She showed her the police badge.

"The other detectives have already been here." She was referring to the officers assigned to the building collapse case, Cami assumed.

"Yes I know, and I'm sorry for being a nuisance, but it would really help if you answered a few more questions." The woman nodded and allowed Cami in.

"When am I getting his body, I'd like to bury him." Helen asked.

"As soon as our coroner doesn't need it anymore." Helen nodded, "Was there something strange going on with Gabriel recently?"

"I don't know I haven't heard from him in two, three years." Kelly shook her head.

"And you didn't call the police?" Cami frowned.

"He's... was a grown man, he could take care of himself."

"How was he the last time you saw him?"

"Normal," _That's what they all say,_ "He was just excited about his new job. Something to do with mutation or something."

"Do you know who hired him?" Helen shook her head, "Do you have any idea where exactly he got this job?" Helen shook her head, again.

After saying her thanks Cami left, this case had gotten a whole lot more confusing, even so, she had to tell her findings, even though they weren't much, to Night Fury, maybe he could make sense of all of this.

...

A week had gone by again, Hiccup was stopping criminals on the streets again and after a lot of convincing managed to get Toothless to help as well, he hadn't been helping the streets because he said he only wanted to work with Hiccup when taking down the Red Death, but Hiccup convinced him to help him either way, and the fact that Night Fury had a partner was making a furor on the news and media in genera, they were calling him Black Scale.

He had received a call from Cami telling him who the 'Gronckle' was and that he had a sister who told her he had found a new job, and such, Cami had also been trying to contact Moriarty, without success.

Hiccup took a punch to the stomach, "Astrid," he wheezed,"Why do you have to hit so hard?" They were in training equipment, teeth protectors, boxing helmets and gloves, and workout clothes. Hiccup was slowly learning how to fight hand to hand combat, with Astrid's teaching, which was much like Gobber's, Hiccup mused, learning on the job.

By job he meant taking punches to the stomach.

Astrid smirked and went for a kick, Hiccup rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet, er, foot, Astrid was on him the second he was standing, and he had to block her punches, which were slowly breaking his defense, he went on offensive, trying to sweep her legs from under her, but she jumped and kicked his head.

That's why you wear helmets kids.

After several more minutes of blocking and punching and kicking and such, Astrid called the session off, but before she could leave Hiccup stopped her.

"Astrid, would you consider joining me and Toothless?"

* * *

 **This is the second longest chapter but I'm not that happy with it, I like it, but there are parts I think I could improve.  
**

 **Have a nice day. If you go back to the other two chapters I've removed Toothless' stutter.  
**

 **Gabriel Brutle = Gronckle Boulder**

 **Helen Brutle = Hotburple Boulder**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay.**

 **PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLE IN MY PROFILE, THANK YOU.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HTTYD characters.**

* * *

It was a difficult question, Hiccup knew, to go out there dressed in a suit taking down bad guys, risking your life, lying to the ones closest to you, being a hero, but he had to ask, Astrid would be a major asset in their team.

Astrid seemed to ponder for a moment.

"You don't have to answer now." Hiccup supplied kindly.

"Yea," she smiled, "I'll think about it."

She left to go take a shower, they had managed to somehow turn his living room into a ring, they had taken the tv downstairs into the shop, and the sofas were all against the walls, several carpets on the open space left by them.

Toothless, who had been watching the fight -more like Hiccup getting his butt kicked- rose from the sofa and walked to Hiccup, saying casually.

"So you two are mates, right?"

Hiccup was shocked by the question, his eyes widening and his mouth opening, "What?"

"You know, mates, sexual partners, breeding, continuation of the species-"

"I get it!" Hiccup shouted.

"So?" the raccoon quirked his head.

"So what?" Hiccup asked, hoping Toothless would get the hint but, much to his chagrin, the mammal did not.

"So, are you mates?" Hiccup sighed.

"No, why would you think that?" Hiccup asked, exasperated.

"Well, you two are always laughing and smiling, you can't get your eyes off her, just yesterday I saw you looking at her-"

"Ok, ok, I get it, shut up."

...

" _Sir I have spotted five Red Death criminals, I sent the address to your helmet, as well as the camera feed."_

Hiccup looked at the camera feed, he was flying, Toothless on his back, gripping his shoulders, there were four men holding the strange shotguns, Hiccup had taken to calling the Red Death thugs who used them Changewings, that was fairly normal, they had been attacking a lot more recently, their groups getting bigger and bigger, the strange thing was the woman.

She had long blonde hair, cascading down her shoulders, she was wearing at sort of latex suit, which hugged her body, it was sleeveless, showing off her well muscled arms, it was painted a light blue with yellow stripes on her sides, but even stranger was her mask, it was blue and had a strange peak-like mouth sprouting out the mouth section the upper jaw slightly bigger than the one bellow, at the edge of the mask beige spikes were sprouting out, towards her back, the only see-able parts of her face were her hair and her eyes, through the eye slits but from the camera's position Hiccup couldn't really look.

They closed in on the street and, out of nowhere, a net came flying towards them, a net Hiccup knew all to well, he dodged it and Toothless jumped from his back onto the roof of the building the shooter was at, dispatching him from the world of consciousness.

Hiccup flew towards the group of thugs and shot a small fire ball, but they leaped back, dodging the explosion and only slightly recoiling from it, they looked at him as he flew a few feet above ground, he glanced at the woman, and could practically see her smirk through her amber eyes.

"Night Fury!" she greeted, "How nice of you to join the party!" she lifted her arms.

"You know my name." Hiccup answered back, "It's only fair for me to know yours."

"Ha, ha!" the woman laughed gleefully, "I'm Deadly Nadder!" she mock bowed, _overconfidence,_ Hiccup thought, "You killed my Brother, Gronckle!"

"Gronckle had a sister, and it definitely isn't you, so I assume your one of the mutated ones." Hiccup answered calmly "Plus _I_ didn't kill him."

"Lies!" She shouted, and Hiccup did not expect what came next, a few white spikes, three one each, grew from her arms, and she swung them forward, releasing the six, they flew towards Hiccup, and he barrel rolled to the side.

The Changewings, behind Nadder were about to shoot at him, when a red blast landed between them, sending the four flying and looking for their assailant, which appeared in a form of a raccoon, knocking one of the four down and proceeding to become enthralled in fighting them, without killing them, to Hiccup's request.

Nadder however had stood her ground and kept looking at Hiccup, a glare on her eyes, a challenge.

Hiccup shot again, still hovering a few feet above ground and away from her, she somersaulted to the side, effectively dodging the shot, she wasted no time and shot a few more spines, Hiccup dodged the again.

Usually Hiccup would 'strike up a conversation' to annoy his opponent, but these people, the mutated ones, were not to mess with, he had lost a leg, he would not lose any other body part.

The game went for a bit when Nadder got tired and started running towards him, he shot several blasts, but she either jumped over them, or sidestepped, she had an impressive balance and agility, Hiccup could say, his shots would usually make people recoil.

One she reached him, she jumped up, grabbing his feet before Hiccup could fly higher, and with a swift move, hauled herself up, and got him in a headlock, her legs around his neck.

Though in a dangerous situation Hiccup's first thought was, _wouldn't it be awkward if Astrid found me like this?_

Quickly pushing the thought away, he shook himself, trying to get rid of her, when that failed he did something stupid, like he usually did, he flew directly into the road, hoping it would take her off his back- more like neck- but at the last second she released her headlock and jumped.

Hiccup's quick reflexes allowed him to open his palms and dragged them across the road, clumsily somersaulting like Astrid had taught him.

He had not time to take a breather as Nadder was one him in no time, swinging punches and kicks at him, he blocked most, taking a few but giving them back, none of them could use their abilities, Hiccup would be punched before he could charge, and he doubted flying would help that much, and she couldn't focus enough to make her spikes grow.

But he was out skilled, she swept his legs from under him, making him fall, he shot at her, but she ducked, the blast hitting harmlessly on the building behind her, she grabbed a small gun from the back of her waist and shot a beige and pink thing at his uncovered mouth.

Hiccup shot a blast but the slime absorbed it, Hiccup's eyes widened, Nadder smirked.

"Moriarty did this just for you, gross if you ask me. But you can't shoot it." she said, the smirk never leaving her face.

Out of nowhere, Toothless shot a blast from the side, but the agile woman ducked, and shot Toothless with the gun, he rolled away, but she shot as soon as he tried to aim at her, the slime covering the squared barrel of the raccoon laser gun, he tried to shoot, but the slime just absorbed the heat.

He dropped the gun and launched at her, she easily grabbed his small neck, and started punching him to the ground, fracturing it, and even though Toothless' body wasn't affected due to his super heal, he still felt the pain- like Wolverine- and like most living beings, he could only take so much, and with the forceful hits against the hard pavement, it was difficult to stay awake and so he passed out from the pain.

Hiccup wished he could have helped his friend, but while he was being smashed into the ground, he was trying to removed the sticky material from his mouth, to no avail, it seemed to be glued to his mouth, and as soon as he was going to get and fight against her, Toothless was out, and she was looking at him.

"I thought you'd be harder to kill." she said simply.

Out of no where, because it appeared to be the proverb of the day, several shots hit the side of Nadder mask, and both Hiccup and the woman turned to look at who had shot, and Hiccup felt both relieved and scared as he looked at Astrid, she had her face covered with her hoodie, but from Hiccup's vantage point he could see almost her entire face.

"He's mine, bitch."

Nadder grew a spine from her arm, and was about to shoot it when she was tackled by Hiccup, he laid on top of her and ripped her mask from her face, and started to do what he could, head-butting her, she was dazed for a moment, but pushed Hiccup off, only to see Astrid pointing a gun at her, without her mask, her face was vulnerable and a bullet could kill her.

"I'm going to shoot her."

Hiccup shook his head and mumbled incoherently, the slime on his mouth making it impossible to talk properly.

"What? Why n-"

A car came from down the street, interrupting Astrid, and stopped behind Nadder, Hiccup looked inside to find Camicazi, smirking at him.

...

Camicazi had had a horrible day, first Snotlout wouldn't stop hitting on her, until she threatened him, saying she would tell his father about it, but she suspected it wouldn't be that long until he was hitting on her again.

Then she kept thinking about Night Fury and why she had chosen to trust him, but she would still help him.

There were also no leads on her case and she was afraid she might be removed from it.

So to relieve the stress of the day, she went out for a drink- more like three- but it didn't really help, she was asked out several times by drunk and sober men, and even confused as a prostitute once, that guy wouldn't be able to eat solids for a week.

So she decided to head home, as she was though, her radio turned on.

"Units available we have a 145 on..." 145 was the code used for Night Fury sightings, and Cami happened to be close to the street, so she called it in.

"This is Detective Bog, I'm a block away from the 145, engaging."

"Copy that detective, consider suspect armed and dangerous." yea, no shit.

She wondered what Night Fury was doing, and it was actually the first time she might be the first on scene, usually she was home or at the precinct when the sightings happened, and it would take her more time to get there.

As she turned the corner she saw three silhouettes, one of them was sitting on the floor, she didn't know who, Night Fury was standing in front of that person and someone was standing by his side, pointing a gun at the person on the floor.

She stopped behind the person on the floor, recognizing her as a woman, and smirked at Night Fury, he nodded, made a motion to his friend, grabbed the body of the raccoon and took off to the skies, the other person took off running.

She got out of the car and arrested the woman on the ground, wondering what she had done. Most Red Death thugs, although Cami didn't know about the Red Death only about a group, were only arrested by possession of weapons without permit, if they hadn't killed themselves when the police got there, so she wondered what they could do about her.

After putting the woman and the thugs in the precinct's jail, she headed for the scene, they found cameras, but they were all disabled when Night Fury got there, Cami easily assumed it wasn't him, he had never done that, so she could say it had been the thugs.

Besides that there was really nothing else she could use, the ground was fractured in a small area, there were several scorch marks and spikes in a lot of places.

Cami decided to return to the precinct after inspecting the crime scene, she need to talk with this woman, as she got there she saw it was basically deserted, her captain, Spitelout, was waiting in front of the interrogation room.

"What do we got, sir?" Cami asked her boss.

"Well her name his Denise Natalie, she arrived in town a couple of days ago from Denmark, no family relatives, staying at Berk Hotel, paying with her credit card. No priors."

"Anything suspicious on her bank account?"

"No, she get's 1500 dollars a month from her job, accountant." Cami looked at the muscles the other woman carried.

"Doesn't look like an accountant to me."

"Doesn't look like one to me neither, but we need to find out if she did anything wrong." Cami nodded and entered the other room, where the blonde, amber-eyed woman was sitting.

"Why are you keeping me here?"

"You were found in the company of these man," she showed her the pictures of the four Red Death thugs, and placed her phone on the table, playing the video of the security camera, right before it shut down.

"I don't know these guys, they were probably following me." she pointed to where she was in the video, "See, they're behind me."

Cami showed her a picture of the mask she was wearing.

"Nice mask." Cami complemented.

"Thanks." the other woman mock thanked.

"Why were you wearing it?"

"I was coming from a costume party."

"Where was this costume party?"

"Downtown."

"When did you leave?"

"Around mid-night"

"And when did you get there?"

"Around ten."

"Berk's a long way from Denmark, why did you come here?"

"Vacation."

"Why did Night Fury attacked you?"

"I don't know, the guy showed up out of no where and started attacking me, then you come along and arrest me."

"This," Cami showed her the photo of her gun, "Was found in your possession, do you have a permit for this weapon?"

"That's not a weapon, it's a glue gun."

"Why shape a glue gun like a Glock?"

"I like guns."

Cami stood up and left, entering the room where you could see the interrogation area, standing next to the captain.

"We have to let her go."

"What?" Cami asked bewildered, this woman was obviously hoLding something, and they were just gonna let her go.

"Her alibi checks out." He motioned for the pc, playing a video of the woman in the party, talking with some other people, her mask under her arm.

"It's a costume party, your not suppose to take off your mask..." Cami mused, "She wanted us to see it was her." Spitelout nodded.

"She's giving us short answers," Spitelout told her, "So she doesn't slip and say something she doesn't want to."

"But, we can't just let her go!"

"We don't have anything on her, her weapon is like pepper spray, it doesn't count as a weapon, but I agree with you she's hiding something, and, as much as I hate to say it, I don't think Night Fury would attack an innocent person, there's something fishy going on, let's lock her up for 48 hours see what else we can find." Cami nodded.

"I'll go talk to the thugs, see if they can tell me anything."

Her captain nodded and she went off to the precinct's jail, where she had arrested the four criminals, when she entered, she greeted the guard and headed to the cell where they were kept, as soon as she stood in front of the bars, she knew something was wrong, they were all on the floor, eyes open, mouths foaming.

"Guard!" she shouted, "Open this door, now!"

The guard came rushing and opened the door, Cami jumped down and checked their pulses, they were all dead, Cami balled her hands into fists, she felt angry for the first time in weeks, she had been annoyed but not angry, she was angry at that woman, at these thugs and at herself, she should have remembered they had cyanide pills, so she did what she could, she swore.

"Fuck!"

...

"You should have let me kill her, Hiccup!" Astrid growled at him after they removed the slime thing, turns out if you heat it enough it melted.

"There was no need to, she's in jail now." Hiccup reasoned.

"Really? She's going to escape, Hiccup, if it wasn't for me, you both would be dead!" Astrid shouted at him.

"Yes, Astrid, and for that I'm thankful, but no one deserves to die! Plus you don't know if she's going to escape!"

"Doesn't deserve to die? She almost killed you Hiccup!" Astrid's eyes were kind of glassy, when Gustav had rung, saying Hiccup needed help, she had freaked, she had thought he was going to die.

"I know..." he said quietly, he took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let's just forget about this, she's been arrested."

Astrid shook her head, "I don't think jail will hold her for long."

Hiccup sighed, " _If_ she get's out, I'll-" he hesitated, "I'll let you kill her. But Astrid, killing someone is not something you can go back on, I never killed anyone, so I don't know, but it's heavy, you'll have to live with it forever."

Astrid looked solemnly at him, "Is that why you don't kill?"

Hiccup gave a tiny smile, "Yea, I don't think I'd be able to stand the weight."

Astrid reached up and rubbed his arm in a soothing way.

"I think you would" she smiled at him, but spoke before he could, "Are you alright, do you need me to look at anything?"

"Nah, just sore." He looked back at where Toothless was laying on the couch, fast asleep, "Poor guy."

.[ _48 hours later_ ].

"Motherfucker." Cami mumbled as she walked to the jail cell, telling the guard to release Denise, the guard opened the door, and Cami looked at the blonde woman with the most fake smile, it disgusted her, "You're free to go."

She accompanied the woman to where she could get her belongings, glaring at her the entire times, she collected and signed off her belongings, and Cami walked her to the door, when she was out, she gave a mock goodbye to Cami and went off, it would be an understatement to say Cami was angry.

She had worked her butt off the last two days, searching for something, anything that would let her arrest that woman, she didn't know why, but she just _knew_ this female was trouble, unfortunately, she had found nothing, the other woman's life was too clean, too _perfect._

She grabbed her phone, well not _her_ phone, but a phone.

" _Yes?_ " asked the obviously fake voice from the other side.

"Remember the woman you arrested?" Camicazi wasn't sure why she was doing this, but she couldn't let that woman get away.

" _Yes..._ "

"Yeah, I just had to release her."

" _What? Why?_ "

"Well, you know the guys she was with?"

" _Yes_."

"We usually arrest them for carrying weapons without permit, that is when their alive. You know they tend to kill themselves before the police can get there."

" _Yes, she had a gun._ "

"Yea, a _glue gun._ " she spat the words with disgust, "We can't arrest her for that."

" _Shit, thanks for the intel detective."_

"Any time." why did she say that?

...

As Nadder walked off, her phone rang, she grabbed it, grinning at the number and accepted the call.

" _Did everything go as planned?_ " The voice, she recognized as Moriarty's, asked from the other side of the line.

"Yes, they did exactly what you said they would."

" _And can we proceed?_ " the question was hesitant and wary, almost as if he wasn't sure the woman was capable of doing the task given to her.

"Yes."

" _Are you sure?_ "

"Yes, I can find out who Night Fury is!"

* * *

 **Remember Nadder's special skill? hmm?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please vote on the poll on my profile.**

 **Also thank you to everyone who read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story.**

* * *

"So how do I look?" Astrid asked as she exited the room, she was wearing a suit similar to Hiccup's, although fit for her figure and light blue, initially Hiccup had started making the suit for himself, using the last of the material he had used for his wings, which was bullet-proof, unless shot at close range, and knife-proof, but when Astrid told them she would join them, he made a few adjustments to make it fit Astrid, and painted it a light blue.

Astrid's face had a light blue domino mask, along with some paint and her hair was tied in a pony tail, she had two guns, one on either side of her hips, one was a normal Glock, the other one was a modified one, that Fishlegs had just delivered from his factory, where Hiccup had asked Fish to build it, which shot plasma blasts, like Hiccup's leg, but, due to the small size of the blasts, the best thing they could do was knock someone out, when not too far away.

Hiccup wanted to say many inappropriate things, but he simply smiled and said, "Like a super-hero."

She laughed and spun around, Hiccup figured it was as good of a time as any, "Astrid, you remember Nadder right?"

Astrid's face turned stern, "Yes, the woman you took down."

"Yea, exactly, well, she was, kind of, released."

" _What?!_ "

"Yea, they didn't have anything to hold her in prison."

"I told you! I told you she would get away somehow!"

Hiccup sighed, "I know."

Astrid, grabbed a bullet magazine from one of the drawers and loaded it cocking her gun, "I'm gonna kill that bitch."

"Er, Astrid, you'll have to wait till night, and I've already got Gustav searching her face through cameras all around town."

"Right, night."

* * *

Outside, Nadder followed Night Fury's scent, her hair hidden under a cap and sun glasses covering her eyes, she walked up to the garage door where the scent led, she looked at the sign above it, which said, 'Hiccup's Autoshop'.

Hiccup was obviously a nickname, it gave her no clue who owned the shop, she thought about going in, but she didn't want to take the risk of being recognized, even in disguise, quickly making up her mind she decided to go in, but as she did a large burly blonde boy left the building, she decided to ask him about it.

"Excuse me." the boy turned to her, she removed her glasses and her cap.

"Y-Yes?" Nadder contained herself from smirking, her beauty had that affect on people, she played with a piece of her blonde hair.

"I was wondering if you could tell me who the owner of this shop is." she gave a seductive smile and the boy swallowed dryly.

"Hi-Hiccup." he pointed to the sign, and Nadder faked a laugh.

"I meant the real name, your funny." the boy flushed and gave a short nervous laugh.

"W-Why?"

"He just did an amazing job with my car, and I'd like to thank him."

"C-call him Hi-Hiccup, he pr-prefers it."

"I don't want to sound too personal," she placed a hand on his arm, "Please."

"He-Henry."

"Henry what?" she asked sweetly.

"Ha-haddock." she recognized the name instantly.

"No.. the son of the mayor?"

"Y-yes."

"Thank you."

She let go of his arm and he walked away quickly, she smirked and put her hair back in her cap and the sunglasses over her eyes, grabbing a phone she quickly called a number.

"It's Henry Haddock."

" _Are you sure, did you trace it back to him, specifically?_ "

"Well, no, but-"

" _Then do, we have to be sure of this._ "

"Alright." the call ended.

She sighed and walked into the garage, knocking on the door, it soon opened to reveal the source of the smell and she smile, it was Henry Haddock.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'd like to have my car repaired, when can I bring it?" it was a lie, it was not like she would come back, or he would.

"Thursday would be fine for me."

"Alright I'll bring her then." she smiled again and prepared to walk away, when Hiccup stopped her.

"Have we met?" he looked at her face closely.

"I don't think so." she said, "I just have one of those faces, I'll be back Thursday." she walked away, once outside she grabbed her phone and called Moriaty again.

"It's him."

" _Good._ "

* * *

Drrrrrriiiiiinnnnnngggg

Cami grabbed her phone from her desk in the precinct, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello detective." a clearly fake voice answered, "Henry Haddock is Night Fury."

"And who are you?"

"A concerned citizen." and like that the call was ended.

Camiazi placed the phone on the desk once more, staring blankly at the monitor.

Should she go check it out?

What if it was the mayor's son?

Would she arrest him or stay his ally in his fight against crime?

Would he _let_ her arrest him?

How would everyone react?

And so many more questions came to her mind, she decided, she had to visit him, she quickly looked up his address, got on her car and drove off to find his shop.

* * *

Hiccup was working under a Boxster Porsche, lying on his wheeled plank, a good car Hiccup would admit, Astrid was waving a wrench around while Toothless jumped after the little light, making Astrid giggle, he had never heard her do that, but he certainly didn't mind.

He smiled at her, just as someone knocked on the door, "Toothless, hide." he whispered, the raccoon jumped into the open trunk of the Porsche and closed it.

He moved to the door, Astrid staying put on her chair, and opened it, he froze once he saw who it was, detective Bog, he quickly composed himself and asked, "Yes?"

"Good afternoon, I'm detective Bog." she raised her badge, "I'd like to know where you were last night."

"I was right here, but why?" he tried to look offended and surprised, but he was curious how she had traced Night Fury back to him.

"We received information you might be connected to Night Fury." she answered after a moment, Hiccup fake-gasped and pretended to look even more offended.

"And _why_ would you think such a thing?"

"We received an anonymous tip."

"Well, let me assure you detective, that I have no connection with him whatsoever."

"And who are you?" she looked at Astrid.

"Astrid Hofferson, Henry's bodyguard." Cami turned back to Hiccup.

"I saw you had a camera in the garage, would you mind showing me last nights footage?"

"Yes, of course." Hiccup grabbed a tablet he had on top of his desk, and showed her the footage, it showed Hiccup and Astrid entering mid-afternoon, Astrid leaving at the start of the evening, with a black hoodie, Cami felt like she had seen the hoodie somewhere but couldn't place it, and after Astrid's return, it showed nothing more, "There are no other entrances than that one, so I couldn't have left."

"Alright," Cami looked ashamed and apologetic, "I'm sorry to bother you..." she trailed off as she noticed the Porsche, "Is that a Boxster Porsche?"

"Yes, I'm currently in the process of fixing it."

Cami ran a hand over the length of the golden car, she reached the trunk and Hiccup was glad it didn't have a window, his joy turned to dread as he saw her about to open the trunk.

"Excuse me!" Astrid interrupted, Cami looked up at her, "We would prefer you not touch the cars, please."

Cami seemed to realize what she was doing, "Yes, right, sorry." and left, once she was gone Toothless quietly got out of the trunk and snapped it shut, the sound of it closing seemed to wake Hiccup up, who had been staring blankly at the wall.

"How the _fuck_ did she know!?"

Panic rose in Hiccup's chest, had he cleared his tracks properly?

What if he was caught?

What of Fish? Astrid? Toothless? Or his dad?

It was the closesest had been to getting caught other than the docks ambush, and he was thinking he had to start being more careful, it wasn't just his life anymore, it was Astrid's and Toothless', too, now.

Toothless was the first to speak, "Are you sure you didn't leave anything behind, hair or fingerprints?"

Hccup shook his head, "I wear gloves and my mask doens't allow hair to fall. Astrid wh-" he turned to the girl and the rage in her eyes was enough for Hiccup to quiet.

"That _bitch,_ " she said harshly, "She planned this, to get caught and then somehow track you down, I'm going to kill her."

"What are we going to do?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing, they have no proff only an annonimous tip, she's just doing this to get us worried. Making us think the police are on us, but they have no evidence, otherwise they would have a warrant to search your shop and house."

Hiccup and Toothless gave her a look, she shrugged.

"I took a military strategy class and law, ok?"

* * *

That evening, only about an hour before dark, Astrid was looking for Hiccup, she wanted to ask him if there was anyway to increase the strength of her Plasma-Glock shots, she didn't like to have a weapon that couldn't kill, not that she had killed before, but it made her feel safer to know she had that power.

She went looking for him and found him no where in the house, until she saw the bathroom door slightly ajar, she peeked inside to see what was happening, and she had to suppress a small gasp, Hiccup was in there, standing between to mirrors, she had always found that odd, they were both pointing inwards, the grey back of his neck was opened, and he was with a careful hand running a small brush across the vocal cords.

She had almost forgotten Hiccup's situation, that he had no vocal cords, only fake ones he had made and no one gave him credit for, although Astrid had come to learn that credit was something Hiccup didn't crave.

He looked to be having difficulty with the awkward position, and instinctively she opened the door to go help him, he looked at her with a terrified expression and went to close the small door on the back of his neck, but Astrid grabbed his hand a smiled, grabbed the brush, sat down and motioned for her lap, he shook his head, flushed, and she rolled her eyes, and patted her knee.

He sighed and sat down, on her knee, she began meticulously running the brush through the cords and realized they were dirty with dust and dirt and coated in some saliva it looked kind of disgusting, but she cleaned it, she could tell Hiccup was tense so she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder for a moment and than continued her work.

She finished soon and told him to stand, he did and closed the small door.

"Thanks." he said quietly, looking down, flushed.

"You're welcome." there was a pause where they both stood silent, "How is it?"

"How is what?"

"To live with those." she motioned to his neck and he shrugged.

"It's normal, although I can shoot fire balls." they chuckled and he continued, "It's strange every week I have to clean it, but if it wasn't for that I think I'd just forget that I have face ones."

"I never noticed you cleaned them. Why do you?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"If they get to dirty, my voice gets hoarse and strange and it hurts my throat a bit, and, yea, well, I never told anyone, it's kind of embarrassing." she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hiccup your cords are amazing, you built them, they work, I bet no one else could build them."

"I think if I hadn't lost my voice I couldn't have."

"What do you mean?"

"Astrid, you have _no_ idea what it's like to not be able to talk, to be a ghost, I wanted to talk, _so badly,_ and that want was what drove me to build them, without it I'd have given up on the first day or so."

"I'm sorry." Astrid said after a pause.

"For what?"

"Not believing and being a douche bag to you." he smiled warmly.

"It's okay, I don't think I'd have believed it either."

"- _Sir, I have spotted Mrs. Nadder_ -"

"Gear up." Hiccup told her.

* * *

Hiccup flew towards the location where Nadder was waiting alone, Hiccup thought it was strange, and was practically sure there were more hidden, so before he landed he and Toothless quickly scouted the alleys and silently took the Changewings out.

Astrid followed them on the streets, riding a plate less motorcycle, which was painted a dark blue.

Hiccup hovered a few feet in front of Nadder, Toothless leaped down and aimed his gun at her, she wasn't phased, Astrid, or Stormfly as she had decided to call herself, arrived and withdrew her weapons, holding each in one hand, Toothless was on Hiccup's right and Astrid on his left, he was still hovering a couple of feet above ground.

Nadder was wearing the exact same clothes she had last time.

The mutant laughed, "Hello again Night Fury," Hiccup was about to respond when she spoke again, "Or should I call you Henry? Oops, that's right you prefer Hiccup."

Even though they had stipulated that she had known it was still a shock the only thought going through Hiccup's mind was.

 _How?_

"I have a _great_ sense of smell, I just needed yours, and you gave it to me, I knew you wouldn't kill me, so, here I am"

 _BANG!_ _BANG!_ _BANG!_ _BANG!_ _BANG!_ _BANG!_ _BANG!_ _BANG!_ _BANG!_ _BANG!_ _BANG!_ _BANG!_ _BANG!_ _BANG!_ _BANG!_

Astrid unload her real magazine on Nadder, hitting her chest, face legs and one bullet hitting her arm, she staggered backwards only slightly, putting some pressure on her arm, and with two fingers removed the bullet.

"Not a very nice way to treat people, Astrid isn't it?" the girl in question froze, "Thought so, oh that's right _Hiccup,_ " she said the name like it was venom, "My condolences on your mother's death."

Hiccup's hands balled into fists, Toothless, shot at her, she dodged and with the strange gun shot Toothless' laser gun and took a chance to shoot Hiccup's mouth but he dodge, she kept the gun in her hand but didn't try again.

"How's Frank, still chubby as always huh?"

Hiccup's body tensed up, he was frozen, this woman knew everyone in his life he cared about.

Toothless and Astrid attacked her, Toothless charged, dodging her hand this time and scratching her arm, Astrid took the chance to shoot her with the Plasma-Glock, she aimed at her arms, she now knew they were her weak spots, she dodged them as Toothless tried to bite her legs, she kicked Toothless hard on his snout and he flew, knocking against Astrid.

"What about your father Hiccup?" Nadder continued as Astrid and Toothless moaned in pain, "Does he still ignore you?"

That did it for Hiccup, it was the last drop, how dare this woman threaten his friends and family, how dare she, was going to ma her pay.

He opened his mouth and was able to shoot a decently sized blast before his mouth was covered, to his joy Nadder wasn't able to shoot and dodge so she was knocked off her feet.

When she got up she saw Hiccup was already in front of her, he pivoted on his real foot and raised his fake one to kick Nadder's face, but she managed to catch the foot, smirking at Hiccup.

But his smirk was bigger, even though she couldn't see it.

She heard a charging sound and looked at the sole of his foot, it was glowing purple and white, she only had time to widen her eyes, before she was sent flying a few yards has the blast hit her head, destroying the mask and lightly burning her face.

She stood up and had only seconds before Hiccup was on her again, unleashing a barrage of punches on the woman's gut, she fell once more and Hiccup was about to kick her but she rolled away, standing, she shot her spikes at Hiccup as he came running towards her, he dodged most, one hitting his shoulder, but he didn't waver, if anything he sped up.

He swung, she ducked, he kicked her she rolled back and punched his knee, he staggered back, she shot two spines at his head, he ducked and tackled her, punching her a couple of times in her face before she kneed him between his legs and headbutted him.

She stood and stood afterwards, groaning a bit at the pain in his 'man parts', they circled each other, and Nadder swung, he side steeped, grabbed her wrist with one and he elbowed the ide of her elbow with a surprising amount of force, still holding her wrist, breaking her arm.

She kicked his shin and he let go, she fell to the floor and crawled away, her arm limp at her side and blood running down her nose, a terrified expression on her face, while Hiccup's showed only rage, Nadder kept looking around.

"Your friends aren't coming." he started to slowly walk up to her as she reached a wall.

Astrid, who had been watching along side Toothless with her mouth agape, decided it was a good time to intervene, she nodded at Toothless and gave him her Plasma-Glock, he moved to stand in front of Nadder, pointing his gun at her, while Astrid stood in front of Hiccup and grabbed his arms.

"Hiccup." she called softly, he didn't look at her, he was glaring murderously at Nadder, "Hiccup." she called again and shook him a bit, this time he looked at her and his gaze softened, "It's okay."

He shook his head, and tried to speak but only a weird sound came out through his covered mouth, she smiled a bit and got a lighter from one her suit's many pockets and slowly melted away the slimy substance, "Thanks, we have to do something about her."

Astrid looked over her shoulder at the fallen woman, "How about we try to make a deal with her?"

Hiccup pondered for a moment, "Alright."

They walked over to where Nadder was laying on the ground, she was looking at Hiccup with a scared look, he gave her a glare back, "Please don't kill me." she pleaded.

Hiccup's gaze softened at her but not entirely, "We'll let you live if you leave Berk and the Red Death and never return. And you'll answer any questions I have."

"I just can't leave, they'll find me and kill me!"

"It's either die with us, or have a chance at living, running from them." Hiccup said coldly, he was hoping she would take the deal, as angry as he was, he didn't want to kill the woman, he didn't know what came over him to break her arm and beat her so badly, well he did, rage, no fury was a better word.

She nodded slowly, Hiccup spoke, "What's the Red Death's goal?"

"The usual, world domination with mutants."

"Why am I so important?" Nadder shrugged.

"Beats me, Moriarty just said you were very important."

"Are they going to send someone after you leave?" Nadder nodded.

"I assume the twins, dangerous pricks, one of them releases flamable gas from his skin while the othwr one has a flint like skin and can create sparks. It's the closest they've gotten to fire breathing."

Hiccup nodded, "That's all, you should leave now." Nadder nodded back and stood up shakily, she walked over to the shadows and with a glance back, dissapered.


	8. Chapter 8

Moriarty stood in a dark room, occupied only by a table and him, on said table stood a phone, the scientist was leaning on the table his hands on the sides of the phone.

"It's a shame Nadder chose to betray us instead of dying like most of our operatives." A thick but unmistakably female voice spoke from the other side of the call.

"Yes, I thought she was smitten with us, apparently not. Should I send agents after her?" Moriarty asked in return.

"It's up to you, but you either go after her or Night Fury, only an endeavor at a time." The woman answered.

"I'll get Night Fury's blood first, then we'll go after her." Moriarty nodded to himself, confirming his decision.

"I still don't fully understand why you seek his blood so much, he didn't do anything to us before, he stayed in Berk."

"He's blood might be the key to everything fire related! Even fire control! It would make us even more powerful, taking down nations in a foul swoop!"

"If you say so," He could practically hear her shrug, "Is the antidote done?"

"Yes, it took a long time to do it, but it is done now, finding the animals was surprisingly the hard part."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Not really, no."

"Hmm. Are you thinking about sending the twins?"

"Of course, they're one of our most valuable assets."

"But, are you sure you can trust Belch?" Moriarty only grinned evilly.

"No."

* * *

Hiccup entered the computer room, where Toothless was currently trying to find the 'twins' Nadder had spoken of, Hiccup wanted to talk to his friend about something, something he knew Toothless had experience with, he just didn't know how, so he decided to start off differently.

"Any luck?" he asked, Toothless, apparently not startled by his quite entrance, shook his head.

"Nope, there are way too many twins in Denmark, you couldn't have asked for their names?" Hiccup shrugged.

"I assumed she wouldn't know them, she called Gabriel 'Gronckle' and said she was his sister, if so, why not call him by his name, I assume they don't know each others names."

"Smart, but it wouldn't have hurt to ask." He turned back to the computer.

"Why are you searching Denmark?"

"That's where their base is."

"How do you know?"

"Because I escaped, remember?"

"Right, how did that happen again?" he asked, forgetting his manners, out of morbid curiosity and a distraction from the real reason he came here, "If you don' t mind talking about it, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, I mean-"

Toothless raised a hand to shush him and sighed.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

In the the middle of a circular lab, filled with computers and other machines, was a tall half cylinder, made of a transparent material that looked like glass, on the flat part of the half cylinder Toothless was strapped by four metal straps, two holding his hands and two holding his feet.

"Wake him up." A man in a lab coat told one of the men in front of the computers, who quickly typed some command and from the roof an arm emerged, lightly electrifying Toothless, causing him to wake up.

"Growl." One of the techs said, and that's when Toothless realized he wasn't in their control anymore, but the straps were much too strong for his weakened state, even with his abnormal strength, he'd have to leave through deception, so he growled.

"Sir," The tech that had ordered Toothless to growl turned to the scientist, who Toothless realized wasn't Moriarty, "There was some delay in executing the order, should we dissemble him to see what is wrong?" The other man pondered for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, order him to do something else." He said, to which the other man nodded.

"Move your tail."

Toothless was quick to start moving his tail from side to side.

"Test his healing." The scientist ordered, the other man nodded and typed.

An arm appeared from the roof, a tourniquet in it's hand and made a small cut on the mammal's, it's leek out a bit of blood, but healed rapidly, Toothless would have sighed if he could.

"Test his mind's speed."

A complicated equation appeared in front of him, Toothless quickly made calculations and answered with the correct number, the scientist nodded appraisingly, muttering something along the lines of 'Truly a remarkable beast'.

The other men also seemed pleased enough and one of them quickly typed a command in the computer, Toothless' straps opened and a robotic arm emerged from the ceiling grabbing his waist as he fell, and entered the roof again, when it came back down, Toothless found himself in a target range, the men already there.

One of them, the scientist, handed Toothless his laser gun and pointed to the targets on the other side of the 100 foot long room, there were three targets.

Toothless pondered for a moment, three targets, three people, he aimed the gun at the targets, but before he shot he quickly spun on his heel and shot the scientist, the other two men scrambled one of the them going for the door, the other for the emergency button.

The raccoon, aimed and quickly shot the one headed for the button before taking a shot at the other one, he grabbed one of their cards and opened the door with it, he creeped along the corridors, avoiding security has much as possible, he was not strong enough to deal with them, he was not immortal, a bullet to the head would most likely kill him.

The alarm flared up, red lights flashing in every corridor and a loud blaring horn.

As he turned around the corner, his eyes met with those of a green haired human, a tattoo on his arm, '9B' it read, Toothless was going to shoot him, when he raised his hands, footsteps sounding on the other side of the corridor.

"Go!" The man whispered harshly, "I'll distract them."

Toothless nodded gratefully and continued through another corridor, silently dispatching a group of scientists and their escorts with his claws and teeth, it seemed cruel, but what they did to him, cruel was a wild understatement.

He kept running around, killing those who got in his way, never being able to find the exit, until he heard a robotic noise and hid in a storage, the wall opened up and several securities came rushing out, he burst through the door before the wall closed again, shooting the surprised men and ran, getting hit by a few bullets from the ones still alive, he managed to enter the opening just has it was about to close.

Being small had it's advantages.

He looked around and saw a display of buttons for several levels one of them, the topmost one, had an 'S' on it, he assumed for surface, he used his weapon as a ladder, standing on top of it and clicking the button.

Being small had it's _dis_ advantages.

The elevator rose until, with a ding and several more robotic noised it opened, several armed men were on the other side, having received a call about him entering the elevator, but has the doors opened, there was nothing there.

"There's nothing in there. Over." the leader said into the walkies-talkie lowering his weapon, his man lowered their guard as well.

"There has to be, I saw him get in my self!" Just has he finished, Toothless burst out of the elevator floor, gun in hand, shooting the leader and quickly dispatching several of his man, bullets flew, but thanks to Toothless' quick speed, he managed to avoid the ones aimed at his head and finished cleaning the area up.

He noticed they were on the side of a mountain, a large, snow covered forest expanded in front of him, he began his trek through the woods, hoping to find some town where he could hitch a ride.

He walked for a week, his metabolism allowed him to go great lengths of time without food, until he found a small town, on the side of a road, he entered, since it was night people were home sleeping, or probably in a bar watching football, he looked at the town's name, quickly memorizing it, to later know how to find the Red Death base, and cuddled under a blanket on the back of a truck, falling in his first peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **END OF FLASHBACK  
**

* * *

Hiccup's mouth was agape has Toothless turned back to the computer, he couldn't begin to imagine the suffering those people had put Toothless through, he felt sorry for his friend and anger started bubbling up in his stomach, the want to kill them all, so he turned back to Toothless, intent on talking about the real reason he came here.

"Toothless how do you do it?" He asked quietly, Toothless turned back to him, his head tiled slightly to the left, a move Hiccup had come to associate with the raccoon.

"Do what?"

"Control your anger, after what you just told me, how do you keep yourself from killing them when you seem them?" To his surprise Toothless chuckled.

"I don't control my anger, I just don't let it control me."

"What?" Toothless seemed to ignore him and answer him at the same time.

"You can't control anger, and you shouldn't want to, when some bitch threatens your friends and family, you have the right to be angry, you just don't let that anger consume you and control your actions, that's what happened to you when fighting Nadder."

"I.. I felt like I could take on the world, like I was as strong as ten men and as fast as a calico, but, I couldn't... control myself, it's like I _had_ to kill her."

"I know how it fells..."

"How do I stop it, I don't want to hurt anyone."

"It's not as easy as trowing popcorn in the microwave, it takes time and some effort."

"I understand."

"You have to think about things that make your anger dissipate, that make you fell sure of yourself and your self control, things that make you fell... happy."

"What do you think about?"

"You guys. You, Astrid, Fishlegs, heck, even Gustav, your all my friends and the only good thing that has happened to me in my life, it helps me to control my self, I still want to kill them all, but as you asked, I don't."

Hiccup nodded, he thought this could work, and maybe he'd get more control over his other emotions after this.

"Thanks, Toothless." The raccoon did his strange version of a smile when Hiccup grabbed him and pulled him to a hug, which the mammal, hesitantly, returned, wrapping his small arms around Hiccup shoulders.

Hiccup let go of him, "Your not alone anymore Toothless, you can always count on us if you need anything." With that the human left the animal to his own thoughts.

* * *

Now it was time question Astrid, she had seemed so intent on killing the woman, yet she had stopped him, he didn't know why, but he wanted to find out, and he could only do so by talking to her.

He found her punching a dummy in his living room, the poor dummy was being trashed around the rope hooked to the ceiling like it was a feather, she was in a tank top, with training shorts, showing way too much leg for Hiccup to keep his mind focused, her hair was tied up in a braid, like it usually was, and her body glistened with sweat, he couldn't help but freeze and admire her.

Like she felt his gaze on her he turned to him, and blushed slightly had look of admiration on his face, eyes a bit wide and mouth slightly agape, she surprised him, by coming in front of him and giving him a gently punch to the shoulder, gaining back his attention.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." He said.

They stood for a moment looking at each other before Astrid spoke.

"Are we awkwardly going to stare at each other or did you come here for a reason?" She smirked when he blushed, his sarcasm had started rubbing off on her.

"I..I was wondering... you wanted Nadder dead right?" he said in a more serious tone, and Astrid, noting this change, composed her self and grew serious as well.

"Yes."

"Then why did you stop me from killing her?"

Astrid sighed, and took a step forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You told that killing someone wasn't easy even though you had never done it before, and you thought you couldn't handle it, I stopped you because I didn't want you to regret something you had no control over. I didn't want to watch you go through that." she smiled at him and he smiled back.

Hiccup thought he heard a few thuds, but assumed it was the blood in his hears from blushing.

He couldn't believe he had forgotten about their conversation, how he had told her he thought he couldn't handle killing someone, how he told her killing another human being was not an easy or simple feat, so he rubbed his face, faintly noticing her hand was still on his shoulder and said.

"I'm so sorry Astrid, I forgot about that. Thank you, so much." he beamed at her and she smiled back.

They didn't realize they were both leaning in until three loud, very loud, knocks on the shop's door woke them up from their stupor, they scrambled away from each other, Hiccup rubbing the back of his neck and Astrid fidgeting with her hands.

"So, yea, thanks again, I... I'm gonna get the door." He rushed out of the room, down into the shop.

 _"So close!"_ Astrid thought as she watched him leave, and soon followed after him.

* * *

Hiccup opened the door, his face flushed, he faintly noticed the man had bright green hair with darker green streaks on it.

"I'm so sorry for the delay, sir, I promis-"

"Night Fury." The man interrupted his rant, Hiccup looked up, eyes widening slightly.

"Excuse me? I don't know what your talking about." By now, Astrid was also in the room, sitting down in her usual chair, a magazine in front of her face, although she was paying more attention to their customer, and Hiccup could see Toothless hiding behind the desk next to the door.

"We know." The man raised his sleeve, showing a '9B' tattoo next to his elbow, Hiccup jumped back, opening his mouth ready to fire, Astrid dropped the magazine, taking out her weapon, however, they did not expect Toothless to jump in front of them.

"Wait!" He said, "Remember the man I told you helped me escape?"

"Yes." Hiccup nodded.

"It's him!" Toothless looked up to the green-haired man.

"You sure?" Hiccup asked skeptically.

"Yes!" Toothless nodded, eyes wide.

"Alright." He closed his mouth and shared a look with Astrid, a 'keep an eye on him' look, she returned it with a nod, "What's your name?"

"Belch." He extended his hand, which Hiccup warily took, looking at him strangely.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to warn you and help."

"Warn us of what?"

"My brother."

"Your one of the twins, right?" Hiccup asked surprised.

"I assume Nadder told you we were coming?"

"Yes."

"Well, she was right, they sent us to take your blood."

"I know that already."

"We were also told to give you this." He raised a hand with a syringe and a yellow liquid inside.

"What's that?"

"The cure to our mutations."

"What?!" The three super heroes exclaimed at the same time.

"I don't know how he did it, but I think it was with the anti-bodies of hundreds of animals or something."

"Why are you telling us this? Why did you help me?" Toothless asked.

"Because I don't believe in the Red Death. I want to give this to my brother."

"Yet you're still in league with them." Astrid said matter-of-factually.

"It's not like we have a choice, initially we were found when we were only kids, and experimented on, turned into these... monsters... then we were forced to work for them or they'd kill us, At first we were both against it, but my brother started... liking it... I think it has something to do with what they did to him... "

"That's why you want to give him the antidote?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, then perhaps we can live in peace."

"Which one are you? The one with the flint or the gas?"

Belch raised a hand and gas spewed out from it, widening the eyes of the other, it was impressive what these people could do, Astrid smiled.

"It should be pretty easy to take your brother down then, since your powers are only good together, right?" She asked, sadly, Belch shook his head.

"No, due to our powers being only useful when together, we were strictly trained in martial arts. And his skin his still slightly stronger than normal, since it's like flint."

"So, who knows of me?" Hiccup asked, quickly adding, "Of us."

"Our boss, Moriarty and some high command people."

"What is your brother's plan?"

"He'll come here to attack you."

"When?" Astrid asked, Belch shrugged.

"I don't know, hours or days, no idea."

" _-Sir, the sun is setting-_ " Gustav spoke.

"We have to go," Hiccup said, looking at Toothless, who nodded, "Stay here, if I come back and see a paper moved I'll make you regret it."

Belch nodded, sitting where Astrid had sat, the others prepared and went out, to protect the city.

* * *

 **So, I pictured Hiccup as one of those heroes that easily allows emotions to control him, as you saw last chapter, he was so angry, he gained strength but lost all sense of moral.  
**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **Also, if you guys could vote on the poll in my profile I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Thank you for reading, sorry for the large (Red Death large) wait, but next chapter should be up in a week or less.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before we start I just want to say a great thanks to all the 70+ people following this story, I'm glad I can write something that entertains.  
**

 **Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

When Hiccup returned from the night patrol, he did not, and I repeat, did not, expect to find a dead body sitting in his auto-shop.

Belch's body lay on the chair they had seen him sit in when they left, the shop was mess, luckily no car seemed to have any damage, just a lot of tools and papers on the floor.

Belch was sitting his legs outstretched, his head lolled back, mouth open, a thin line of blood running down his chin, his eyes open, one of his hands was on his lap the other one dangling by the side of the chair.

They all stood frozen, Hiccup's eyes wide behind his mask, Toothless had dropped the gun and had his mouth agape, and Astrid had a hand over her's.

The blonde seemed to be the first to snap out, probably because of her training, and went over to the body and checked for pulse, she gulped.

"He's dead." She said meekly, using two fingers to close his eyes.

"Maybe, it's his brother and not Belch?" Toothless offered.

"Then where is Belch?" Hiccup questioned the raccoon, who shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe he went to grieve? We should check his tattoo, anyway." He made no move to do so.

"Well, go check it." Hiccup told him.

"Me?" Toothless looked affronted.

"It's your idea." The mammal rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Slowly he crept over to the corpse and rolled up the sleeve, showing a tattoo, saying '9B', Toothless gasped.

"Gustav." Hiccup spoke, grabbing his tablet off the table. "Play the security footage."

The footage played on the tablet, it was absolutely quiet for some time until a man with green hair looking exactly like Belch knocked, they faintly heard Belch's answer of 'We're closed' But the man knocked again, this time Belch opened, the man pushed inside and closed the door behind him, there were various sounds of things being thrown around and then the man left.

"He killed his own brother?! That's sick!" Astrid exclaimed.

Hiccup frowned and replayed the part of the man leaving and noticed he threw something to the floor as he left, he quickly moved into the garage and looked around, quickly finding a empty syringe on the floor.

"I think the cure has some side effects." He stated, motioning to the empty object.

Then he noticed the phone on Belch's hand, the one on his lap, he frowned, it was his phone, he slowly and carefully, opened the man's hand and removed his phone, gagging a bit at the smell it was starting to take.

"It's recording…" he said and stopped, selecting the video to watch, he felt Toothless climb him and adjusting himself on Hiccup's back and Astrid at his side, he clicked play.

" _Hello, Night Fury (cough) my brother, Barf, was here, I wasn't prepared, I thought he'd come when you were (cough) here, but I think he came to take me out of the (cough) picture, I hesitated in injecting the cure in him, he didn't, it's been about an hour (cough) since he left and I've started to cough blood,_ " he raised the cloth he'd been coughing into, it had blood on it, " _I'm also (cough) experiencing horrible abdominal ache. From what I can understand, once the cure (cough) kills the mutated genes, the body can't regenerate them back (cough) I believe Barf will be going after Gerard Belch,_ " he smiled, probably at the name, " _It was our plan B in case we failed to get your blood (cough),_ " Hiccup frowned, why not go after his father? " _If you're wondering why we'd go after him and not your father, it's because (cough), we dug into your back ground, and apparently he was more of a father to you then your actual father, they (cough)think it'll be more efficient. Night Fury (cough) when your done with my brother, whether you (cough) kill him or not, their going to send Moriarty, do not (cough) underestimate him, his power is…_ " he started a coughing spree, pressing the phone against his stomach, then a few moments later, the coughing stopped and Hiccup assumed he had died.

"We need to get rid of the body." He said.

* * *

A few hours later they had left the body and Hiccup had called Camicazi to tell her where to find it, he had also noticed the look on his team's faces, they were having a hard time coping with it, the man had sacrificed to give them the information and had died in their base, it was not an easy thing to cope with.

He had also ordered Gustav to keep an eye on Gobber's shop in case Barf came along.

He decided to talk to Toothless first.

"Hey." He said gently as he entered the computer room, where, he'd come to learn, Toothless liked to hide in when upset.

"Hi." he answered meekly.

"So how are you handling this?"

"Handling what?" He pretended to not know.

"Belch dying." he said plainly.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Toothless, he helped you escape, possibly even saved your life, don't tell me your not affected by his death."

"I am affected!" He said harshly, drooping the I-don't-know-what-your-talking-about façade, "I owed that man, and now he's dead!"

"Yes, you did, and, in a way, we all do."

"What do you mean?"

"He brought us information, information that helped us, and died for doing so, in my mind, at least, we all owe him, and we can still repay it to him." Toothless seemed to brighten as an idea came over his head.

"Yes, your right, Hiccup, we'll avenge his death! We'll kill his killer!" He said determined, but Hiccup shook his head.

"No, remember what he told us?"

"He told us a lot of things." Hiccup seemingly ignored him.

"He told us he wanted to help his brother, and that's what were going to."

"And how to you intend on changing his mind- no, on _catching_ him."

"He probably doesn't know the cure's side effect-" Toothless scoffed.

"Some side effect." Hiccup ignore him again.

"-So he doesn't know his brother his dead, if we tell him, it'll probably stun him long enough for us to catch him."

"And how do you intend on changing his mind?"

"Hopefully, the death of his brother will be enough."

"How so?"

"Well, it's a low blow, but we can tell him the Red Death knew what the cure did all along, and didn't tell him."

"And he'll think they made him kill his brother." Hiccup nodded, "That's low man." Hiccup sighed.

"I know, but I don't think there's really anything else that will work."

* * *

The next night, after conversing with Astrid, and while on patrol, Hiccup received word from Gustav that a man with the same characteristics as Belch entered Gobber's lab, they rushed there, hoping to arrive before it was too late, but they were on the other side of town and it took them a few minutes to get there.

When they entered the lab, Hiccup found what he was expecting, Gobber on his knees, Barf behind him, holding a knife to his throat.

"Oh, look at that, Night Fury."

"Hi to you too Barf."

"So your brother told you my name? Hmm, expected, now drop your weapons."

Astrid and Toothless made no moved to drop their weapons, he pressed the knife harder on the man's throat.

"Do it or he dies." Hiccup nodded at them both, Toothless dropped his laser gun and Astrid dropped her normal Glock, keeping the plasma one at her hip, she shared a look with Hiccup that told her to be ready.

"Let him go. This is between us." Hiccup told Barf, who ignored him.

"So, _Gobber,_ "He said his name in a childish fashion, "Do you know what your apprentice his currently doing, at this very moment?"Gobber didn't answer, "Do you?" He pressed the weapon harder

"No." He finally answered.

"Well, let me give you a clue," He said, "He's standing in front of you."

Hiccup could have laughed at Gobber's face had he not been in danger, his eyes widened and his mouth gaped.

"Hiccup?" He asked tentatively.

"Hey Gobber." Hiccup said, using his normal voice, the other man gasped.

"- _Sir!_ -" Gustav's voice sounded through the speakers, "- _The Mayor is being kidnapped!_ -" Hiccup's eyes widened, body tensed, ready to bolt out the door, but Barf, pressed the knife hard against Gobber's throat

"Now, now." Barf said, "I still have the control here, your not going anywhere" Hiccup gave Astrid a sideways glance, a warning.

"Barf, did you know your brother his dead?" The effect was immediate, his eyes widened and the hand on the knife loosened it's hold, Astrid, in one fluid motion, drew her Plasma-Glock and shot, hitting Barf square in the face, launching him back and drooping the knife.

"Toothless. Get Gobber, go try and save the mayor." he urged the raccoon as he grabbed the laser gun, he nodded to Astrid and they both approached Barf, who was standing up, Hiccup wanted to go save his father, but he wouldn't leave Astrid alone with Barf.

"You killed him!" He launched forward sloppily, Astrid and Hiccup easily sidestepped, "Even after he helped you, you killed him!" he went straight at Hiccup, ignoring Astrid, big mistake, a purple blast hit his side, sending him away from Hiccup.

"I didn't touch your twin!" Hiccup shouted, his stance half-relaxed, half-tensed, Astrid had her plasma gun up, aiming it at Barf in case he tried something, Barf, didn't seem to notice what Hiccup had said or that a gun was currently being aimed at him.

"He helped you, betrayed me, and you still killed him!" He tried to lunge again, powered by rage and fury, at Hiccup, only for Astrid to shoot him again.

"You gave him the cure, the cure killed him!" Hiccup told the other man, who shook his head.

"They told me he'd be unharmed!" He shouted back.

"Well," Hiccup dug in his pocket and retrieved his phone, "Here." He threw the phone and Barf easily caught it, curiosity getting the best of him and he played the video already selected by Hiccup.

Hiccup and Astrid watched as his eyes filled with tears and his mouth hung open, a small sob escaped him as the video ended, he looked back at Hiccup and Astrid, stuttering, "The-They t-told m-me he-he woul-wouldn't be-be ha-harmed..." Another sob.

"Well, he was." Hiccup stated the obvious.

"Did they know?" Barf looked miserable and Hiccup didn't want to had salt to the wound, but it was the only way.

"I think they did." Hiccup told him, the sadness in the other man's eyes turned into a mixture of regret and anger, trying to decided whose fault his brother's death was: his or the Red Death's? At last he nodded, "I'll help you fight them." Hiccup gave him a small smile.

"Come on then."

Hiccup moved over to him and helped him walk to the entrance, he noticed Astrid stayed behind, looking for something, he turned around and she asked, "Where's my gun?" Without looking up.

"I'm sorry my brother." Hiccup heard a whimper behind him, his eyes widened as he spun on his heel, just in time to see Barf pull the trigger, gun under his chin, pointed upwards.

"NO!" He shouted, but it was too late, the bullet had already fired and Barf's body was already falling to the ground.

* * *

" _Fuck!_ " Hiccup threw his helmet across the shop hitting the wall opposite to where he was.

He was pulling at his hair, thinking why he couldn't do anything right, why had everything to turn out wrong, yes they saved Gobber, but Hiccup didn't manage to save Barf, like his brother had wanted, and so his depth was unpaid, and could never be paid, now, another person knew about him, Gobber would definitely come asking questions later.

And to top if all off, the cherry on top of the cake, his dad, the mayor of Berk, had been kidnapped, right from under his nose, they must have known Belch would warn him, and fed him false information, and used Barf as a distraction Hiccup was sure. Toothless had managed to see a man with a red mask drive past him in a truck, Moriarty, Hiccup was sure.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, it's okay."

"No, it's not!" He shouted overly loud, making Astrid cringe and he softened, rubbing a hand down his face, "I'm sorry, it's just, nothing has been going right these past few days, and I can't help but think it's my fault. And with my father, it's just, I don't know what to do! I should just stop being Night Fury!"

"I don't know either Hiccup, but that's why we need you, your a leader, our leader, and we need you to lead!"

"To our dooms?" Hiccup asked.

"No! To victory!"

"Since the Red Death has showed up nothing good has happened!"

"Yes is has!"

"Tell me then, tell me!"

"You met Toothless! I got to know you! You saved countless people and arrested countless others!"

"Yes! But what have we lost?" Hiccup asked, more quietly.

"That's why the city needs us Hiccup! Because we're strong enough to, when we fall, get back up and move forward! This city needs us, this city needs you!"

* * *

"I see you succeeded." A strong female voice spoke through the phone pressed against Moriarty's ear.

"Yes, well it was quite easy in fact, Barf created the perfect distraction."

"Just like we predicted."

"Yes," he paused, "The cure has a side effect."

"It does?"

"Yes, after a couple of hours, the person injected, dies."

"How come?" Even though she sounded calm, Moriarty knew better, she was very, _very_ angry.

"The body can't regenerate the killed genes."

"How do you know this?"

"Barf managed to inject the cure into his brother, who's currently in the city's morgue."

"It's no trouble. You'll just keep working on it."

"But I thought you wanted the cure-"

"For personal reasons, making Night Fury suffer with what we did with his powers was just going to be an added bonus, keep working on it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do we have word from Barf?"

"Not yet."

"You should get ready to broadcast."

"Oh, we are."

* * *

They had to find his father, was the only thing on Hiccup's mind, after the speech from Astrid, Hiccup had ordered Gustav to show them all the abandoned warehouses and buildings in Berk, there were way too many to search all of them in time, they had already filtered out the ones close to the center of town, but they had nothing else to lead on, that is, until Gustav turned the TV on in the news channel.

"- _Sir, I think you should watch this_ -"

" _Were receiving and playing this live, so we don't know what were about to see, if there are children in the room, it is advised you usher them out._ "

Normally Hiccup would have said some sarcastic remark about Astrid's height and children being ushered out, but it was no time for jokes.

On screen, appeared Stoick the Vast, tightly tied to a chair, in a rotting white room, next to him was a man, he was wearing a lab coat, but his face was covered by a red mask, from which sprouted two large horns towards the back and a rather large snout from the mouth area, Moriarty, Hiccup knew it was him, it could only be him.

" _Hello people of Berk_." The masked man spoke, " _This is your mayor, Stoick the vast!"_ he motioned to the large man strapped to the chair, " _Now, you can release him, if, you give up Night Fury, or if he gives himself up, simple, right? If you don't give him up in 48 hours, I'll be forced to kill the mayor. Have a good night!_ "

"Great!" Hiccup said, lifting his arms up and bringing them back down,"Now the city is going to hate me because I won't give myself up. Please, Gustav, tell me you can track him!"

"- _I am sorry sir, but the video was too short for any kind of tracing_ -"

"I think I might be able to find him." Toothless interrupted as Astrid was about to say something.

"How?" She asked instead, Toothless ignored her.

"Gustav play the footage back in the tablet."

"- _Yes, Mr. Toothless_ -" The tablet the raccoon was holding started playing the footage of Stoick, Toothless worked, zooming in several times and using a enhancement program.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked as he and Astrid made their way behind Toothless, who was standing on a chair, watching him work.

"Just wait and see." He clicked the enhancement program and a few moment later it beeped, Toothless cross referenced the very blurry symbol with their data base and quickly got a match.

"They're in a 'Spyglass' abandoned factory." he said after a while.

"How do you know?" Astrid asked again.

"The insignia is reflected on his eye."

"You got that from the reflection of someone's eye?!" Astrid asked, gobsmacked and rather impressed.

"We're lucky, 'Spyglass' as a pretty distinct and unique insignia, it would have been impossible otherwise."

"How sure are you?" Hiccup asked.

"It's 67% match, I'm pretty certain tough." Hiccup nodded.

"Gustav how many Spyglass abandoned factories are there?" Hiccup ordered the AI.

"- _Two, sir_ -"

"There's only three of us, someone is going to have to go alone." Astrid spoke.

"No, they are not." Hiccup told her as he grabbed his phone, dialed the number and pulled flush with his ear, smirking at Astrid as he opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

 **Not my favorite chapter, but not my least one, I enjoyed writing it though, so yeah.  
**

 **Real question : What powers should the Red Death have? I'm quite unsure about this, because it can't be anything that involves fire creation.**

 **Why do _you_ think she wants a cure so bad though? **

**What do _you_ think is Moriarty's power? It has something to do with the Nightmare's special ability.**

 **And who do _you_ think Hiccup is calling?**

 **I'd love to ear, er, read your opinions, again, thank you so much for your support!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, today is the 110th day since I posted the first chapter, that why I'm posting today and didn't post last Friday, and I want to thank you all for reading, faving, following and reviewing, it was your guys' reviews that kept wanting to write it.**

 **Also, please, one last bloody time, could you vote on the pool on my profile, if you want to have any say in what Hiccup's power will be that is.**

 **Now this chapter is probably my favorite I've had that last scene stuck in my head since chapter one, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Tell me again, why I got paired up with the raccoon?" Camicazi asked no one as she and Toothless walked through the back of the abandoned 'Spyglass' factory, Night Fury had called her and said he knew where the mayor was, but needed her help, she agreed to, and the four separated into two teams of two, and she got stuck with Black Scale, a talking raccoon.

"Would you stop calling me that?!" Toothless whispered harshly as they closed in on the back door of the factory.

"Fine, let's focus on the mission." She grabbed the door and stepped aside, Toothless positioned himself in front of it, weapon raised and gave the detective a nod, she opened the door.

Toothless, upon seeing no imminent threat, entered, followed by Camicazi, they checked all the rooms, which took a rather long time, and nothing, the factory was empty, meaning Night Fury and Stormfly could probably use some assistance.

"Come on, we'll take my car." She said as they rushed outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid creeped around the abandoned factory, crouched, Astrid behind Hiccup, gun drawn, as they reached the back door, Hiccup grabbed the knob and motioned for Astrid to stand in front of it, she readied her weapon and gave Hiccup a small nod, he pulled the door open, no one was on the other side.

Astrid walked in, crouching on a turn and getting a small mirror from her pocket, positioning it on the corner, through it she saw two men talking with each other, she raised two fingers to Hiccup, who had gotten behind her, she felt his tap, they needed to be stealthy, so Astrid had brought a tranquilizer gun, quiet and effective.

In a swift move, she got up turned the corner and shot the two men, Hiccup ran past with an impressive speed and stealth and grabbed them right before they fell, pushing them back quietly.

They repeated the process several times until they came across a large hall, presumably where the machines used to be, why said machines had been moved was a mystery, probably by the Red Death to decrease the number of hiding spots.

On the opposite corner was Stoick tied to a chair, gagged, Moriarty was next to him, the strange mask still covering his face, there were four Changewings guarding them, pacing from one side to the other, clearly stressed, seems Toothless had been right, if the guards they had defeated earlier hadn't been proof enough.

"What's the plan of action?" Astrid asked Hiccup, they were standing on the corner in front of the door that lead to the hall, Hiccup thought they had pretty good chances, but had to watch out for Moriarty, Belch had warned them he was dangerous, and he wouldn't underestimate him, none of them would.

"Well, taking the four guards is pretty easy, I'll distract Moriarty then while you free my father, how's that sound?" Astrid nodded, but she was unsure, it was a very risky mission, she had no idea how Hiccup was so calm, he in fact wasn't, he was just hiding it.

"How am I supposed to get there, there's no cover." She asked, the room was empty, she would be noticed, Hiccup frowned, then looked up.

"The lights, we just need to find a switch." Astrid looked around, near another door, around 10 feet from theirs was a large yellow lever

"Is that it?" She asked, pointing at the switch, Hiccup frowned as he studied it from afar, then nodded, but he looked unsure.

"Probably, but it might not be."

"Can't you ask Gustav for the schematics or something?"

"Good idea. Gustav show me the electric wire schematic." He looked over the schematics, mentally following the lines, "Yeah, that's it."

"- _Sir, due to the age of the factory, some of the wires are probably corroded._ -"

"Well, let's hope for the best, because that's all we got."

"We could blow up the system..." Astrid suggested but Hiccup shook his head.

"It's too far they'd be gone by the time we returned."

"Right, and both of us have to be here so that rules out one going to deactivate it," She sighed, "Fine."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She put on some night vision goggles.

"Stay with my father once you get out."

"What? No, I'm coming back and helping you!" He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her in the eye.

"Astrid, once the rest of the troops notice the blasts, all hell is going to break loose, Moriarty is cocky, he probably told his troops to go after Stoick if he ever got released and leave me to him. I need you to protect my father."

She looked ready to protest, "We might not get another shot at catching him.", she deflated and released a sigh and nodded, Hiccup smiled and got up, but she grabbed his arm, he turned to look at her, "Wha-"

He was interrupted when she grabbed his face and smashed their lips together, it was an awkward, uncomfortable position due to Hiccup's mask, but he understood the gesture, "Stay safe." She whispered when they separated.

Hiccup nodded, activated his night vision and dashed out, as he passed through the door, he turned his head and shot a fire ball at the part of the wall above the lever, the force of the blast was enough to push the lever down and all the lights turned off, in his mind Hiccup sighed in relief, there was no moon that night, so the large, tall and empty hall was pitch black.

The four Changewings looked panicked, two were standing quite close together, while the other two stood farther away, Hiccup charged a blast, all of them looked at the source, but Hiccup shot before they could accurately pin point his location and shot the two that were close together, it was a powerful shot, so they were sent flying, their minds already unconscious.

He never stopped running, he also noticed, how Moriarty didn't seem surprised, his face was covered so he couldn't see but his body language was somewhat relaxed, he had only taken a few steps forward and was looking forward, not around like the Changewings, Hiccup smiled as he saw Astrid release Stoick and lead him out.

One of the Changewings heard steps to his left, but when he turned around he was met with a metal foot to the face, sending him into unconsciousness like the others. _Advantages of a prosthetic,_ Hiccup smirked inwards.

He rushed to the other Changewing, who looked at the direction of the steps, Hiccup jumped and kicked his face mid-air, landing and turning to look at Moriarty, he cautiously moved behind him, he was going to punch him, but before he could, Moriarty spun on his heel and punched his stomach.

Hiccup staggered back, looking at Moriarty, who didn't move, "Now, now, Henry, you think I wouldn't have thought about night vision?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Honestly? I didn't even think about it."

Hiccup hadn't even noticed how Moriarty was now on the other side of the hall, pushing up the lever and turning the lights on, then he removed his mask, "Phew, that things heavy." He said as he dropped the mask, he brought his hand up to his hear, "No, go after the partner, leave this one to me."

Hiccup wasted no time, he shot, quickly charging it in his mouth before doing so, he had expected Moriarty to dodge the shot, not take it, the blast hit his face, he staggered back only slightly and there was not a burn on his body.

"I heard you were a mutant, didn't know your power though." He said.

"Yes, I am." Moriarty grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled down to the left, showing a '1A' tattooed into his shoulder, Hiccup was surprised, Moriarty was the first mutant, Hiccup had somewhat expected it to have been a complete failure, like boxer turned into vegetable.

"So what's your code name?" Hiccup asked, feigning nonchalance, Moriarty only smirked.

"Monstrous Nightmare." With that, Moriarty rushed at Hiccup, Hiccup shot at him several times, even going as far as charging a deadly blast, he simply absorbed them, only recoiling back a bit when hit.

As he reached Hiccup he went for a right hook, Hiccup crossed his arms, effectively blocking the hit, Moriarty was a lot stronger than he looked, had Hiccup not used both his arms, it might have knocked him off his feet, as he blocked, though, Moriarty's other hand hit his side, followed by a kick to the face, which sent Hiccup a few feet away, skidding on the floor.

Hiccup, figuring he should get some sort of advantage grabbed two iron rods that were sitting inside a tool box- why, Hiccup would never know- and raised them, getting into battle stance, Moriarty smirked and walked over to one of the pipes on the wall, grabbing it with both hands, one around ten inches lower than the other, than his hands turned into a very, very bright red, and the metal his hands were holding melted and separated the the tube from the rest.

"I overestimated you Henry, I thought you'd be more of a fight." He said as he walked up to Hiccup, holding the tube with both hands, Hiccup, as soon as he was in range, lunged at Moriarty with his left rod, Moriarty countered with his weapon, and jumped back just in time for the other rod to zoom pass his belly, Hiccup didn't let him rest constantly, attacking him, as he made a sideways swing, Moriarty countered once more and grabbed the rod that was aiming for his side, he winced as he grabbed it, the force at which was moving making his hand bleed, but a few moments after he grabbed the weapon it was red and Hiccup dropped it because of the heat.

With a few twists of his hands, Hiccup was disarmed, but ever the fast thinker and before Moriarty could get away he headbutted the mutant, due to the hard material of his mask, Moriarty, staggered back a few feet back, kneeling as the world around him became dizzy, Hiccup ran forward, kicking Moriarty's face, sending him a few feet in the air before falling back to the ground, where he rolled away to avoid Hiccup's punch.

They circled each other, fists raised, Hiccup had given up on firing blasts at Moriarty, only a very powerful blast would be able to knock Moriarty off his feet, due to the force of the blast, Hiccup noticed how he had recoiled a bit with every hit, and Hiccup couldn't afford the time to charge said blast.

"So, why Monstrous Nightmare?" Hiccup asked as he threw a few punches at Moriarty, who block all of them.

"It's intimidating." Moriarty said as he threw a right hook at Hiccup, who ducked and quickly threw a punch at Moriarty's throat and as the other man stumbled back, Hiccup hooked his foot behind his ankle and pulled, making Moriarty fall on his bum.

"Sounds like something a kid would name a dragon." Hiccup said as he took a step back.

Moriarty rose so he was on one knee, the other leg bent with his foot on the floor and one hand on the ground as well, he was bent over, covering his hand and foot. Hiccup took this chance to try and end the situation peacefully.

"It's not too late Moriarty, you can still give up on the Red Death."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because what you want to do is wrong, the world deserves to be free."

"Y-your right... I've been wrong all this time, we've been wrong all this time." Hiccup frowned, yes he had wanted to try and change Moriarty's mind but this was just to easy, there was no way he would just turn tables like that, Hiccup prepared himself for an attack, although what came next was very unexpected, "We thought you were smart." With that, he stood up, moving his hand in a upwards arc, throwing the melted floor at Hiccup, who raised his arm to block the melted liquid, it hit his arm and a bit hit his mask, the substance was solid once more almost instantaneously.

His arm was extremely heavy hanging by his side, Moriarty ran at him, Hiccup his right arm to block whatever attack was coming, but still in shock was too slow and got a punch to the gut and knee to the face, Moriarty grabbed his neck and pressed down against the cold floor, planting knee on Hiccup's elbow and the other on his ribs, immobilizing him.

The hand holding Hiccup's neck flared a bright red, Hiccup felt nothing, Moriarty grinned, "Withstands fire and burns and fells no pain from it, interesting."

He removed an empty needle from one of his pockets, stabbing Hiccup's arm and removing some blood, putting the needle back where it was, he removed another one, this one with a liquid inside, he injected Hiccup with it, he instantly started spasming, he screamed in pain, how Belch hadn't was a mystery to him, but it hurt like hell, as he stopped he looked up to see Moriarty walking towards the door.

"You might be wondering why don't I just kill you, I made some changes with the cure and it will be a week before you die, and we want you to see what we are going to do with your fire breathing power!"

A new formula, that must be why it hurt so much, even so, Hiccup smirked inwards. As Moriarty made his way to the door, they heard a window shatter to the side, and Astrid came flying in, tackling Moriarty to the ground.

* * *

After Astrid finished freeing Stoick they ran outside, Astrid stopped a few yards in front of the main door, grabbing her Plasma gun, and offering the normal one to Stoick.

"Who are you?"

"Stormfly." Astrid said, she didn't have a voice changer like Hiccup, so she had to force the fake, low pitched voice, and it made her throat ache after a bit.

"I want your real name." Astrid smirked at him.

"Well, you're not getting it." Stoick looked ready to pounce at her and remove her mask, so Astrid raised finger at him as well as her voice, "Look! My partner is in there, and I'm out here saving your sorry ass instead of helping him, so don't be an ungrateful bastard, you have two choices take this gun and help me take them down once they come and have a chance of making it or run to your mamma and risk being killed so I can go help my partner, it's a win-win for me, you chose."

Stoick took the gun, grumbling something under his breath, along the lines of 'We could both go', Astrid knew it would be smart for both of them to try and run with the car, but for all they knew the Red Death could have high speed vehicles, plus that would mean leaving Hiccup in there, in case he got hurt he'd have no backup or if they weren't here, the Changewings could, instead of chancing them, go help Moriarty with Hiccup, and there was no way Astrid would allow any of those to happen.

As they heard a lot of footsteps coming their way through the door, they grabbed a close by rusty trash container and laid it down, serving as somewhat cover.

"Now, these guys' main weapons are acid shotguns, they don't have much range, just keep them from coming too close."

Astrid passed him a couple of magazines for his gun, with her Plasma-Glock Astrid had around 30 shots per magazine, which were batteries the gun needed the energy to make a plasma shot, she had around 4 batteries, including the one in the gun, plus she still had some darts on her dart gun.

As they saw their figures about to pass the door, the fire fight began, the Changewings were getting knocked down, or killed, before they could come out the door, but as both Astrid and Stoick had to reload it gave the still many Changewings a chance to come out, Astrid he no idea where they had gotten all of these recruits, the factory it self was enormous there were several dozens of rooms, there must have been at least two or three per room.

The Changewings kept getting closer, having spread out making them harder to shoot all, as one tried to make his way around and over their side, he was just in range to shoot Astrid when...

 _ **BAM!**_

A bright red projectile zoomed past Astrid and Stoick and exploded on the other man's face, a car stopped in front of the trash can, the driver's seat pointed towards the opposite direction of the door, on the seat next to the driver's was Toothless, his window rolled down and shooting the Changewings with his laser gun.

The driver, Astrid noticed it was Cami, got out and used the car as cover, motioning them over, the three of them used the car as cover, Toothless didn't move from the seat, he started screaming a laugh-like shout, guess these guys really did a number on him.

They were on the very outskirts of the city no one would hear thing, so they didn't need to keep watch for police or anything, they just needed to keep shooting.

Some time later, how long none of them knew, a scream was heard, Astrid perked up, it was Hiccup's modified voice, she shared a look with Cami, "Go." The detective told her, Astrid nodded, passing her Plasma Glock and drawing her dart gun.

She ran around the building, the others offering cover, and climbed the highest tree, using the last few darts, that she had hoped to use on Moriarty, to weaken the window- like one dart could do it, pff- and seeing she had no more she jumped, breaking the weaken window and tackling Moriarty to the ground.

They stood, Moriarty went to punch Astrid's stomach she stepped back and as the fist passed she stepped forward socking him hard on the jaw, he stumbled back, and Astrid took a step after him, jumping up to punch him as she went down, but Moriarty grabbed her neck and tightened his grip, holding her up, Astrid clawed at his hands.

"Your strong, a bit slow though."

His hand started to turn red and Astrid felt heat on her neck, she clawed at his hands harder, but it was to no avail, suddenly, a shriek was heard, they both turned to see Hiccup standing charging a blast in his mouth, as it turned black, tears appearing on his eyes.

Moriarty stood frozen, the shriek kept getting louder, "But I took his powers!" He shouted.

"It's not a power, motherfucker." Astrid said, taking advantage of his state to punch him in the face and freeing herself, before scrambling away just as Hiccup fired, the blast was the biggest either had ever seen, easily the size of a large chair, it collided with Moriarty sending him flying against the other side of the hall.

Astrid ran to Hiccup, he had his mouth opened, mutely screaming, his right hand was holding the cords through the back of his neck, so he wouldn't make a sound and fire again, his throat was completely black, his lips seemingly gone and his mouth area a dark, angry grey.

She gasped as tears pooled in her eyes, he was frantically pointing to the door, even in pain, telling her to go, run, get out of there, but she wasn't going anywhere, she shook her head and moments later he entered the world of unconsciousness, worried he was dead she checked for vital signs, sighing in relief when she felt a faint one.

She heard footsteps to her side and turned to look, Moriarty was rushing at her, his shirt gone, he shouted a war cry, "AHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	11. Chapter 11

Astrid was frozen as Moriarty came rushing at her, his shirt gone, screaming a battle cry, she had no weapons, the best she could do was try and fight him off, but as she stood up to block whatever attack he was preparing to use on her...

 _BANG!_

Suddenly Moriarty stopped in his tracks, and looked down, blood was coming out of his chest area, around where the heart is, he dropped to his knees and then fell to the ground, dead, Astrid looked back to see Cami standing there, gun at ready, Astrid nodded her thanks.

"They're all dealt with, Black Scale is taking the Mayor back to the city hall." she informed, that's when she noticed Hiccup and gasped.

Astrid only nodded again, trying to steel her nerves to help Hiccup, panic wouldn't help any of them, she took a moment to look at Moriarty and frowned, with the adrenaline and panic she hadn't even noticed, there was not a single burn in his body, that didn't make sense a blast like that would have incinerated anyone, and she was sure she had seen him get hit.

"Maybe..." she mumbled and her eyes widened, he was unaffected by a powerful blast and he was a mutant, according to Belch, that meant at least one of his powers was fire resistance, just like Hiccup, she suddenly remembered something like this happening to a super hero, in a comic book, she couldn't exactly remember which, but she hoped it would work.

Belch had vaguely explained to them in the video why the body died, it couldn't replace the mutated genes, so if they gave the organism similar, she hoped, genes through blood, could it save him?

Had the body filtered out all of the cure or was there still some?

Astrid only prayed for the best.

"Detective, do you have a first aid kit?" Astrid asked, not bothering to change her voice.

"Yes, it's in my car." Camicazi nodded.

"Go get it, quick, we may not have much time."

Cami nodded once more and ran outside, Astrid knelled and checked Hiccup's vitals they were growing weaker by the minute, they had to hurry she prayed her idea would work, "Hold on, Hiccup. Hold on." she said softly.

Footsteps alerted her that Cami was returning and in a few second she appeared on the door, a red bag in her hand, and ran over to the other blonde, "Here." she handed her the red bag, Astrid deftly opened the bag, taking stuff out looking for what she wanted.

She found it in the bottom, probably because it was rare to have it in first aid kits, and she was thankful this one did, she removed a blood transfusion tube, and two needles, she attached each needle to each end of the tube, she placed one in Hiccup arm and the other in Moriarty's arm.

"Wait, I see what your doing, what if their blood is incompatible?" Cami grabbed Astrid's arm to stop her.

"Night Fury is AB." Astrid responded, shrugging the detective's hand off her arm.

She straddle Moriarty's torso, placed her hands on his chest and started pressing down, forcing the heart to pump out blood, said blood, filled the tube and went into Hiccup's organism, after few moments Astrid stopped, not wanting to risk giving Hiccup too much blood.

They waited for breath taking minutes looking at Hiccup's face and then Astrid noticed, his face started becoming less black, she let out a sigh of relief and a tear ran down her cheek, lightly smudging her paint, she turned to Cami, who also looked rather happy.

"I need you to go to the hospital, quickly and get me one or two of those bags they use to store blood, I'll take him home, meet me here when your done."

* * *

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and groaned, well tried to, his throat hurt like hell, _Not this again..._ He thought, hoping he wouldn't wake up to one less leg, although he knew the fear was childish, he remembered what happened, until his genius idea of firing on Moriarty without fire resistance.

He looked over to the side to see Astrid asleep, he nudged her slightly with his elbow and she woke up with a jolt, her eyes fixating on him as her eyes turned glassy, he knew she was holding back tears of happiness, well he hoped.

"Hey." he greeted hoarsely.

"Hi." she said back.

"Water." he said before coughing.

Astrid quickly ran to grab a glass of water and came back holding the cup with one hand and grabbed the tv remote with the other, "Here." she passed him the cup and he greedily drank it all, his throat felling much better.

With the pain gone, he realized he felt good, too good, he rose a hand and touched his chin and mouth area, only to find perfectly smooth skin, he frowned, he should be burned, badly, very badly, he turned to Astrid, "How did you save me?"

She rose an eyebrow,"How do you know it was me?"

"Who else?" They grinned at each other and Astrid spoke.

"Well, I gave you some of Moriarty's blood, although we had to constantly give it to you over the entire week, I don't know why."

"So you replaced my mutated genes with Moriarty's?"

"I'm not sure, Fishlegs came over and said such was impossible, but he thinks I might have somehow combined both of yours, apparently, I might have given it to you before all your mutant DNA was gone, so it kind of combined the two? We're not sure it's just a theory Fish has."

"Smart thinking." he complemented and she grinned back at him. "My dad? Toothless? Detective Bog, did they all make it?"

"Yes, they're all fine Camicazi received a medal for saving the mayor, and.. well, you'll just have too see."

She punched a few buttons in the remote, she opened the recording's archive, and selected the latest video on it, she was grinning, looking at the tv and Hiccup blushed, suddenly remembering the kiss they had shared, he'd have to talk to her about that, or did he? He had no idea what was the protocol in these situations.

On screen Stoick appeared standing in the stairs that lead to the city hall, behind a podium, a medal box next to the microphone, " _Today, I thank detective Bog for saving my life, and I have the honor of gifting her with this medal,_ " he grabbed the medal from the box and turned to a full-uniformed Camicazi, he placed the medal on her chest and they saluted, then turned back to the podium and crowd, " _I would also like to thank three other individuals, Stormfly, Black Scale and Night Fury_."

There many murmurs among the crowd and many reporters raised their hands, holding recorders, ready to ask questions, but Stoick continued before they could, " _To be among these vigilantes I realized that they were only people, trying to do what was best, and according to detective Bog here, Night Fury risked his life to save me, and for that I am thankful, and I hope that one day, he and his team might be able to stand on these steps and receive this medal_."

" _Having had a close look at these vigilantes, I saw that they risked their lives for us, and for each other, and so, I have ordered the Captain of the police department, Captain Jorgenson, to take down the Night Fury case_ ," there were many gasps, " _But hear me, vigilantes will not be tolerated, and if Night Fury is caught, he will be brought to justice, but I refuse to have police men chase this man, who is only trying to keep us safe_."

With that the video was over.

And Hiccup was baffled, his mouth open and his eyes wide, "Wha- did he just- I can't- is this real?" he looked at Astrid to find her snorting a hand over her mouth, he gave her a deadpan look and she broke out laughing, when she stopped he resumed, "I just can't believe he'd say something like that, it's so not him."

"Well, risking your life to save his changed him, it would change anyone," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "You did a good thing."

He smiled at her and looked up at her blue eyes, "Astrid what are we?" the question slipped out and he instantly wanted to kick himself as Astrid retracted her hand like it burned, he decided it was never too late to apologize, "I'm sorry, it just sl-" he was interrupted as she kissed him.

He kept opening and closing his mouth trying to say something, but could not, so she did, "I like you Hiccup, a lot, and if you want to give it a shot, we can try."

"I'm not sure we should Astrid..." she looked back at him, her eyes full of anger and sadness.

"Why not?" Hiccup could tell she was controlling the urge to shout his ears off.

"Astrid, do you know what I do every night, I risk my life, and if we started dating, and something bad, well, badder, happened to me, I can't think of you grieving over me." He really couldn't and didn't want to imagine Astrid crying at his own funeral, Astrid wasn't suppose to cry.

"Hiccup, I'll be out there too now, and Toothless and I got your back, Ill make sure nothing happens to you."

"But if it doe-"

Punch, 'Ow'

"Don't think like that. So, what do you say?"

"Astrid, please..." she gave him a fierce look.

"If your going to tell me no, it better be for a better reason than that."

"Is it not a good enough reason?"

"No." she said simply, Hiccup sighed, ready to argue again, honestly, this was a dream come true, Astrid asking him to date her, but he had conflicted feelings, he placed his life in danger every night and he didn't want Astrid to suffer because of him, but he didn't have another reason, so he sighed.

"Fine." he murmured, she came closer.

"Say that again?"

"Fine." he spoke a bit louder, she came closer, he noticed the sly smile on her lips.

"Say that again?"

"God dammit." he cupped her cheeks and kissed her, she chuckled into his lips before kissing back, they separated after a few moments.

* * *

Hiccup went over to the computer room, where Toothless had set up a net-bed near the ceiling, Toothless was doing something in the computer, clicking the up and down key frequently, Hiccup assumed he was researching something.

"Hey Toothless." he greeted, Toothless spun his chair around coming face to face with his friend and Hiccup saw Toothless had been playing the 70's game, the one with the bars and a ball, he laughed and the raccoon grumbled as he closed the tab.

"So you're up!" Toothless said cheerfully, ignoring Hiccup's rude laugh.

"Yeah, I see you found a way to distract yourself." Hiccup laughed again.

"Haha." Toothless said, his voice leaking with sarcasm, they fell into a comfortable silence, Hiccup honestly had only wanted to see his friend, no words were needed, since Toothless had joined Hiccup, they created a close bond, first of mutual admiration, and then of friendship.

"Why do you do it?" Toothless asked after a while in silence, Hiccup looked at him strangely.

"Do what?" Hiccup asked confused.

"This." he gestured to the whole space around them with his hands, er, paws, but continued before Hiccup could make a quip about it, "Being a super hero, or a vigilante or what ever."

"Why do you ask?" Hiccup frowned.

"Because, you've been hurt so much, you lost your leg, you almost died, and that was just by Gronckle, you were almost killed by Nadder, you watched two twins kill themselves, that's got make some mental damage, and you almost died fighting Moriarty again."

Hiccup thought about it, why _did_ he do it? Because he could? To prove that he was more than a useless person? For Berk? For his father? _Why?_ Hiccup shook his head, not why, what, what kept him going? What made him want to get up every night and go and fight? Hiccup had been so busy lately, both with day life and night life that he hadn't really had time to think about his reasons.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Toothless looked like he wanted to laugh.

"I.. haven't really thought about, and when I started...I...I don't know, I think I was trying to save Berk."

"Well, you know it, otherwise you wouldn't get up every night to go out there, maybe you just haven't realized it yet."

* * *

That night Hiccup was already out of bed, much to his friends' protests, strangely including Gustav, but Astrid threatened to rope him to the bed if he tried to go out as Night Fury, and Hiccup had no doubts she'd go through with it, so he gave in and stayed home, he tried to get some sleep but found that he couldn't.

So he decided to do something he hadn't done in a long time, he called Fishlegs over for a game night.

"So from what you just told me," Fishlegs said as he entered the building in the game, running away from Hiccup, "I assume that, since the cure was injected into the blood stream, it went after the DNA in it first, and, according to what you told me Moriarty told you," Hiccup took a shot and killed Fishlegs, "I assume it did it slower than last time, which gave Astrid enough time to give you more blood, and so the cure at to kill more DNA."

"Wait, but then I wouldn't have burned myself." Fishlegs seem slap himself mentally, allowing Hiccup to kill him.

"It must have gotten to some of the cells, but I think the same applies, the mutated blood would give the cells back what they needed to prevent you from being burned."

"Right." Hiccup stabbed Fish's back.

"And then from there, because you were constantly being injected with Moriarty's blood, it kept giving the cure things to eat until it... dissipated."

"But why do you think the cure 'dissipated'?" Fishelgs managed to shoot Hiccup while he was reloading.

"I'm not sure, there's many possibilities, your body was able to create white blood cells that could kill it, or it had a short life span in it self, and others, we can't really know for sure, even if we did tests on your blood, I doubt we'd be able to find much."

"Astrid told me about your combined DNA theory thing." Hiccup threw a grenade at Fish, and it exploded in his face.

"Well it had little foundations back when I first thought of it, and that was really all it was, an idea, a thought, but now, I think it might be possible."

"So...?" Fishlegs, planted an explosive behind him as he ran and Hiccup went right into it.

"Well, you see, blood is what transports nutrients and all that, with mutated blood and genes, I assume to the blood must somehow make small change to the nutrients, so the mutated cells can absorb them naturally, I think your body was able to adjust to receiving Moriarty's blood, since they seemed to have similar DNA."

"Both have fire resistance."

"Exactly, now I think if it had been a different mutated DNA, say Gronckle's, your body would have not changed, because tey're so different, but because it was so similar it must have taken little effort for your body to adapt to the new DNA. Like a person with AB blood can't give blood to a person with A blood, but a person with A- can get from A+."

"So you think I have new powers? What about my old ones?"

"They probably didn't change, and you might get new powers, what were Moriarty's other abilities?"

"Well, I think he could control is body temperature, make his hands, like, really freaking hot."

"Can you do that?"

Hiccup set the controller down and closed his eyes taking a deep breath, he focused on trying to make his hands hotter, but after a few seconds he let out a sigh, not being able to do it, "Well, I don't think I can do that."

"Do you fell different? Like stronger or faster?"

"Nope."

"Hmm. Let's go see if you still have your powers."

They moved to the kitchen, not bothering to turn the game off, Fishlegs filled a glass with milk, as per Hiccup's request, and placed it in the microwave, clicking the button to activate.

"So you and Astrid, ugh?" Fish asked as they waited for the drink to heat up.

"Yeah, I never imagine it becoming true."

"Congrats." he gave Hiccup a pat on the shoulder just as the microwave beeped, Fishlegs opened the door and passed the cup to Hiccup, muttering, 'ow, ow, ow, ow', and putting his index finger and thumb in is mouth as he delivered the cup, Hiccup simply held it, "Can you not feel it?"

"No, I can feel it, it just doesn't hurt."

He downed the glass in one go, licking his lips clean.

"Wow, impressive, was it like that?"

"Kind of, I only felt low temperature heat, any heat that would hurt I would simply not feel it."

"Well that's-"

Fish was cut off as Astrid came barging in, Toothless in toe, she didn't even bother to open the door, kicking it instead, "We. Have. A. Problem." she said seriously, seemingly unfazed by Fishlegs being there, Toothless gave him a 'hey' as a greeting, but paid him no more mind.

"What is it?" Astrid was worried, that wasn't good, that was never good, if it scared Astrid or made her worried, than Hiccup _should_ be scared _and_ worried.

"We finally found a coward, someone who spoke instead of killing themselves."

"Yes, and that's bad because...?"

"He told us," she shared a look with Toothless, "The Red Death is coming."

* * *

 **Hello, sorry for the delay, School just started and yeah.**

 **So, very few chapters left, one or two, and If you want a chance to vote on Hiccup's power, the poll is still up, I will close it Friday to Saturday 00:00 GMT, so vote, and I'll start writing, if you have an idea for a power, just send it, I'll think about it.**

 **I just want to thank everyone for your continued support, for all the faves and follows, for all the reviews, this is by far the longest story I have and I've enjoyed very much writing it, and all thanks to you.**

 **So Thank you.**

 **Have a great day! or night!**


	12. Chapter 12

"The Red Death is coming!?" Hiccup screeched at his still masked friends as they stood in front of him, Toothless behind Astrid's right leg. "What happened!?"

"Well, after we knocked out his friends he was trying to shoot us with his acid shotgun, until I drove his head into a brick wall…." Astrid tells him.

"Ahah! Hiccup! You should seen it! It was awe-" Toothless excitedly says waving his hands around, shutting up as everyone stared at him with a non amused face, "jeez, tough crowd."

"Anyway… I was about to knock him out when he held his hands up, and said he'd tells us what we wanted to know." Astrid continued her story. "We agreed and he said their leader, The Red Death, intended on coming to Berk herself."

"Herself? Their leader is a woman?" Fishlegs inquired.

"Yeah, apparently. But that narrows it down to 50% of the people on Earth." Astrid said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Did he say anything else?" Hiccup inquired.

"No, freaking cops showed up, buzz killers." Toothless said from behind Astrid.

"We couldn't afford to bring him here Hiccup, I know more information would be useful, but we must keep this place hidden." Astrid said.

"I know Astrid. You did good." He held her hands and gave her a light peck on the lips, he felt some of her war paint get on his nose, but that went over his head when she saw her smile brightly.

"You too Toothless." He gave Toothless a pat on the head. He had found out Toothless really liked being petted on his head, although Toothless didn't want anyone else to know. He made it abundantly clear. As in gun-to-my-face abundantly clear.

"I'm gonna go talk to him, see if Cami can get me in his cell." Hiccup said as he grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

* * *

Cami walked into the precinct, most of the lights were turned off, except for the ones on the desks of the cops that were in the night shift, Hiccup followed her in the shadows as his black suit blended perfectly with them.

She had been relieved to hear from him, she had been worried about his state these last few days and when he called her to ask for her help she didn't hesitate in saying yes after, seeing the sacrifice the man was willing to do for the city.

Unfortunately Snotlout was one of the cops on night shift and as soon as he saw Cami he headed over to her, calling out "Hey Camicazi, what are you doing here? Came to tell me you want to go on a date afterall?"

 _Shit_ was Cami's first thought, if she said no he'd come after her and Night Fury couldn't stay still long at risk of discovery.

With quick thinking she made a motion with her hand behind her back, pointing at the interrogation room door.

"Actually Snotlout yeah." The answer surprised Snotlout, who beamed brightly, Hiccup on the other hand cringed.

"Of course you did, I knew that." Snotlout said with fake confidence, he didn't usually get to this part.

"Let's discuss where you're going to take me to dinner over a coffee." She said as she lead the big detective over to the coffee machine, on the opposite direction of the room she had pointed at. "Steven! Can you put the guy we caught today in interrogation room C?" She shouted at the officer standing guard at the entrance of the hallway where the cells were.

The officer went to fetch the prisoner and Hiccup hid in the room where you could see the interrogation room from across a one way mirror.

A minute or two later the officer dropped the prisoner in the room, locking the door from the outside and returning to his post.

Hiccup left the adjacent room and saw a key on the lock of the interrogation room door, probably left so Cami could enter, he opened the door and took it, locking it from the inside.

"Night Fury?!" The captured man shouted, scared. Thank god the walls were sound proof.

"Yes, now talk quieter. I'm not here to hurt you, you told me colleges your leader was coming to Berk." Hiccup calmed the man but went straight to the point.

"Yes, she is, she told us over the speaker, if our team failed, as you know it did, she'd come take care of you herself." The other man spoke, he was in his mid twenties, with long dark brown hair, tied in a ponytail with brown eyes and a thick chin, his body sported quite some muscle and was covered from head to toe in scale-like tattoos. It never ceased to amaze Hiccup how Astrid could beat guys so much bigger than her.

"Alone? How is she supposed to do that?" Hiccup asked, placing his hands on the table.

"I don't know, I've never actually seen her, I only know it's a woman because of her voice." The man said, shrugging.

"How do I know this isn't a trap? That you're still not working for her?" Hiccup asked in menacingly.

"Because I was never working for her, not willingly at least." The man pleaded.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup tilted his head, his attention captured.

"I was on vacation in Denmark, I was driving on a road when someone jumped in front of the car, I tried to move so I wouldn't run over them but hit a tree instead." The man began telling his story, at this point, Hiccup had sat down and was intently listening to the prisoner. "I woke up handcuffed in a cell, some tattooed men grabbed and dragged me into a big room, where other men like me were. We were all scared, looking around trying to find a place to escape. I was scared and panicking." Hiccup looked into the man's eyes and saw the honesty in them, the fear and despair he had felt in that moment.

"And then… I suddenly I felt nothing…. No fear, no panic, no emotions at all, not even thoughts!" The man said, Hiccup frowned under his mask as the prisoner spoke.

"A man was dropped from the ceiling," he continued "and a femininish voice said, over the speaker, ' _Kill him_ ', suddenly I had the urge to kill the man, I wanted to, I _needed_ to, it was the only thing on my mind." Hiccup's eyes widened, shocked with the story, "I began running in the man's direction, everyone else did too, luckily, others got there before I could… and… beat him to death. After he was dead, my mind went blank again and a few seconds later, I could think once more." Hiccup could see the sorrow and regret on the man's eyes' for letting the other die, but there seemed to have been nothing he could really do.

"They took us to the room several more times over the course of several weeks, how many I'm not sure, they made us do several things, as in learn how to shoot our weapons, how to assemble them… they even picked two of us and had the others kill them… even the chosen ones began to punch themselves..." Hiccup was bewildered, this was horrible, what these people went through, and the fact that they seemed to remember every moment. Hiccup was horrified. "Every time they took us there it would take longer for the effect to wear off… until it didn't. And then I was like a slave, I did everything they ordered, whatever they wanted. Until your friend woke me up." the man said, with great gratefulness in his voice. "Thank her for me please, she saved my life."

"Do you remember everything?" HIccup inquired after a moment of silence.

"A lot of it yes." the prisoner said regretfully.

"Do you know how they controlled you? Noise? Gas?" Hiccup asked, "Do you remember any sound or smell before going blank?"

"No… no sounds or smells either." the man said, looking down and Hiccup sighed.

"Alright… thank you for your assistance, you'll probably be arrested for a few months or years for weapon possession." Hiccup stood and moved next to the prisoner, placing a hand on his shoulder "Everything you did under their control is not on you, it's on them, and I will make sure they pay for it." Hiccup said comfortingly.

Hiccup moved to the door and opened the blinds a little to see if anyone was outside the door. No one was. When he was about to open it, he turned back, "What's your name, by the way?" he asked the man sitting down.

"Eret." he answered simply, but with a small smile.

Hiccup smiled back and left, just in time to see Cami arrive. "You freaking _owe me!_ Big time!" she whispered harshly.

She took Eret back to his cell and they left. Once outside, Hiccup proceeded to tell her about his talk, and Cami was just as surprised and horrified as he was.

* * *

Back at Hiccup's, Fishlegs had been teaching Astrid and Toothless how to play the game he'd been playing with Hiccup before they arrived. And although they were enjoying themselves, they were all worried. Worried about Hiccup, about the Red Death, about Berk.

During that time Ghustav called out for a robbery and a man harassing a woman, but Hiccup answered both on his way back. They took the time to talk, and after Toothless had lost a game and thrown his controller against the wall above the tv where it had drilled through the concrete and gotten stuck there, they had really nothing better to do.

"So is Red Death their leader or their organisation?" Toothless asked, confused at Fishlegs previous explanation.

"In simple terms it's both." Fishlegs said, sighing.

"Well that just can't be!" Toothless shouted, raising his hands.

"Why not?" Fishlegs questioned, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Because otherwise you don't know who you're talking about. If I say 'Oh the Red Death is really mean.' Am I talking about the leader or the organisation?" Toothless said answered.

"The leader, mean is an adjective that defines a person." Fishlegs said simply, like it was obvious.

"But it can be used to define objects! Now see? It can't be both." Toothless said triumphantly.

"Yes it can." Fishlegs argued.

"No it can't."

"Yes it can."

"No it can't."

"Yes it can."

"No it can't. I can do this all day bro." Toothless said smugly.

"It's night." was Fishlegs' simple answer, which left Toothless honestly confused, his mouth slightly open and eyes bulged, he shook his head and repeated, "Anyways, it can't."

"Ye-" Fish was about to say before he was interrupted.

"If you two don't shut up, you'll encounter the same fate as that remote!" Astrid shouted, both males closed their mouths, which left the room in an awkward silence.

"For now, it's both." Astrid said, Toothless was about to speak but Astrid shot him a glare and finished, "And that's final."

As she said that Hiccup entered the room, "You guys will not believe what I fo- why is my remote embedded in the wall?"

Toothless played with his hands smiling awkwardly at Hiccup, "Story for another day..." he said, "What did you find?"

Hiccup told them everything about his night, and their reactions were similar to Cami's, although Toothless and Astrid got angry, _really_ angry.

"How do you think they're controlled? Gas? Noise? Electromagnetic waves?" Fishlegs questioned Hiccup curiously.

Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know Fish, he doesn't remember any smells or sounds….The sun is rising… I'm gonna go to bed, it's been a long night…."

Hiccup laid in bed on his back, looking at the ceiling, he was extremely tired, frustrated and angry, and Hiccup rarely got angry, the thought that all those thugs were actually regular people, forced to do the Red Death's bidding, dying for a cause they didn't stand for… it pissed him off... and made him feel helpless, how was he supposed to beat those people? People with that kind of power… they didn't even know how they were controlling other people….

He closed his eyes to try and sleep, to no avail, his mind was racing, so much so he didn't hear the door open, so much so he didn't notice a person entering his room, not until they got under sheets with him.

He opened his eyes, panicked and scared but then felt Astrid's soft lips on his and her blonde hair all over his face.

"Can't sleep either m'lady?" he asked sweetly, but his voice showed great tiredness. Astrid laid her head on his shoulder and shook it, signaling no.

"Can't stop thinking of how we're going to this… we don't know when she's coming, how she's coming, how she looks like, why is she so confident she can beat us? How is she controlling them? So much we don't know… and I don't like it." she sighed and closed her eyes, putting an arm around him.

"I can't stop thinking either… but… whatever comes at us, we can take it, it might not be easy but we are a team, you, me, Toothless and Fish, heck even Cami… as a team we are unstoppable. Specifically if you're beside me." he smiled down at her and she smiled back, giving him a peck on the lips. He meant it, when Astrid was with him he felt stronger, braver, capable of anything. They changed topics and spoke for a while, eventually Astrid fell asleep on Hiccup's shoulder, who kissed the top of her head and fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Hiccup woke up when a pillow was harshly thrown at his face, Toothless was standing at the door, Astrid was waking up on his shoulder. "Wakey, wakey love birds, you gotta see this, quick. He said and motioned for them to follow, they left Hiccup's room in an accelerated pace, not bothering to change out of their pjs, the Tv was turned on in the news channel.

"-not know what contents are on it, so we advise younger viewers are ushered out of the room." the lady was just finishing the warning, and Hiccup realized why Toothless had called them, this was extremely similar to when his father was kidnapped, and it happened rarely enough to be worth watching when it did, in case it had something worth checking out.

On screen appeared a black silhouette, in the background a giant, poorly lit flag with a giant dragon drawn on it, representing the Red Death.

"Night Fury." the silhouette started. "I'm here in Berk. You don't know who I am. But I know who you are. Meet me at Berk Plaza tomorrow at noon, or I will tell everyone who you are. If there are any police there, I will blow a bomb I've hidden somewhere in the city. But you Night Fury, you can bring your friends, even with them, you won't stand a chance against me..." The figure closed in on the camera revealing a grey mask with 6 eyes and a large nose, with several coral like structures sprouting out "The Red Death!"

1 day. That's all Hiccup had to prepare himself to what was probably the hardest fight of his life. One he might not win. He spent the rest of the day thinking and training with Astrid. He needed to be on his best if he wanted to beat that monster. He needed to outfight her and outsmart her. Still…. there was still her secret weapon, a mind control one. They had no idea how it worked, how it could be stopped, so they couldn't do anything. They just prayed it was too big for her to carry. During the day Toothless and Fishlegs went around town looking for the bomb, but they had 0 clues and no idea where to start so, of course, the search lead to nothing.

At night, they went to bed early, Astrid and Hiccup finally deepening their connection, for Hiccup's first time, and to Toothless' dread, he took longer to sleep than he should have. _Way_ longer.

The next day passed fast, Hiccup spent the morning sleeping and went to lunch with his dad, just one time before the big fight. Stoick had changed a bit from his near death experience, being more open to Hiccup's choice at following engineering instead of politics. Hiccup felt like it was one of few good father-son moments he had with his dad.

Too fast did noon come and too fast was Hiccup standing in front of his secret closet. It was open and he was staring at his suit, he was extremely nervous and preoccupied, even a little scared. He heard the light footsteps that crept up beside him and looked towards the sound, he saw Astrid approaching, fully suited up, she smiled at him and he smiled back, he averted his eyes back to the winged suit. "It's time." she said as she grabbed his hand, making no move to leave, a motion that represented she would be there, by his side, no matter what. He nodded and spun around to give her a tight hug and a kiss before suiting up himself.

A few minutes later he stood over the hatch, Toothless on his back grabbing onto his shoulders, and said to Astrid "We can do this. All of us." As he said it he gave a pat on the raccoon's head, but it seemed to be more for himself than for Astrid or Toothless, she smiled and answered "With you leading us, we can do anything." Hiccup grinned. "I love you." he said simply before opening the hatch and dropping down, not giving her time to answer, but also not hearing the faint "I love you too…." Toothless wore a very confused face during those seconds.

* * *

 **Hi... *ducks beneath a flying table***

 **I'm really sorry about the 2 year hiatus... I was meant to post a bigger chapter yesterday, exactly two years after I posted the last chapter but life got in the way, as usual, and I didn't finish the chapter in time and was trying to finish it today but realized the last part shouldn't be rushed... so I decided to cut it two, because I really wanted to post it this weekend.**

 **As for why I stopped, I lost interest and school started and it just kinda was forgotten...but I watched the last 3 seasons of RTTE (finally Hiccstrid!) in a week and it came back... so here I am...**

 **I am trully sorry for the extremely long wait and for the short chapter... after I finish this story I plan on writting one-shots and mini-fics, nothing too extensive.**

 **I hope you enjoy it, kinda rusty from not writing in such a long time. Next chapter should be up in a week or so.**

 **Again, my apologies and many thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

Astrid entered the large plaza running, having parked her bike a few streets back, the plaza was a large, round open space with stone tiles covering the floor, occupied with benches and small trees. The first thing she noticed was that the plaza itself was empty, but dozens of people stood at it's edges, eager to see what was about to go down. Astrid frowned, these people at to be stupid to come here, they were in grave danger, she figured they didn't know as much as she did, and so thought Night Fury was going to kick some villain butt in public.

As she stopped Hiccup landed beside her, they shared a glance and a smile and Hiccup felt relieved, he'd not screwed things up. Toothless hopped off his friend's shoulders and onto the ground. Seconds after Toothless landing on the ground a large person fell from apparently out of nowhere a few feet in front of them.

"You came!" The person shouted, it was a large woman, big muscled arms and legs, her stomach a bit bigger than perhaps it should. Her legs and torso were covered in a leathery suit, while her arms were uncovered, revealing a pale, grey, sickly skin. The woman's face was covered by her mask, same one she wore on the video. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you after you bested my most deadly agents."

"Sorry I can't say the same Red Death." Hiccup spoke with an authoritative voice, showing his opponent no fear. "Why are you here?"

"Well… you killed my best scientist while he was developing something I need, now, he must be avenged, to show to those who defy me, that their challenge will cost them." She said threateningly.

"Developing what?" Hiccup asked, perhaps the mind control machine?

"The cure that killed your friend Belch." She said, spite evident in her voice, Hiccup was surprised, it was for her?

"Why do you want it?" Hiccup asked, trying to seem as tough as possible.

"So I stop looking like this!" She removed her mask, revealing a bald, horrible disfigured face, her skin pale and sickly like the one on her arms, one of her eyes was lower in her face than the other, her ears larger than normal and her face was full of bulges, it was quite a nasty sight, many of the spectators gasped at it. "Your mutation gives you fire… mine gives me me this!" She angrily gestured to her face. "Now he's dead, and he can't fix me! And I will kill you for it!" She screamed, pissed off.

"It's no use Red Death, there's 3 against 1!" Hiccup shouted back.

"Is it?" She said mockingly, as she did her ears started visibly shaking and Toothless broke down laughing. While Hiccup looked slightly confused.

"What are you gonna do elephant, wave us to death!" The black raccoon shouted between laughs.

"Kill them!" Red Death shouted. Hiccup's eyes widened as he heard Astrid unholster her gun behind him, he opened his wings and covered him and a laughing Toothless with them. Astrid started shooting at his wings and he heards tons of footsteps running towards them, the spectators "Still 3 to 1 Night Fury?!" Red Death laughed maniacally.

"I shouldn't have called her elephant should I?" Toothless said as he looked up at Hiccup under his wings.

"Nope, guess we know how she controls minds." Hiccup answered, although he did not seem pleased at all "I think she can't control us because of our mutated genes… we need to get out of here, away from other people, maybe she has a range or can't control them if she's not focused, grab my leg bud." Toothless gripped Hiccup's leg tightly and the mutant propelled himself into the sky, knocking the people closer to him to the ground, he looked back to make sure Astrid was ok. Said female was getting up from being thrown away.

He flew away from the Plaza, over rooftops, when he looked back he saw the grey woman landing hard on a roof and running after them, _add super strength to the list of abilities,_ was Hiccup's first thought. Red Death jumped from roof to roof after them until Hiccup thought they were far enough away from the large crowd. He landed on a large roof, Toothless jumping off his leg and rolling before he hit the ground, the woman was close behind them and arrived at the roof little after they did.

"Getting me away from the crowd, nice move… Hiccup." the Red Death smirked.

Toothless withdrew his laser gun and shot it at his enemy a few times, but they hit her and did nothing. Hiccup and Toothless were shocked.

"Although it makes me look like a freak and gives me hundreds of health problems it has its advantages." She knocked on her own arm, and it sounded like someone was knocking on stone.

' _Fuck!'_ Was the first thing in Hiccup's mind, last time someone was immune to his shots he nearly died! How was he supposed to beat her!?

Toothless and Hiccup began firing against her but Hiccup's fireballs were just as useless as Toothless' laser blasts. Red Death just laughed through the whole thing, when they stopped she dashed forward reaching them in the blink of an eye, she moved to punch Hiccup square in the face but he reacted quickly enough to redirect the incoming blow, with the amount of strength she had put in the punch, Hiccup's arms might not have made it.

He responded with a kick to her side, but ended up regretting it, as soon as his foot reached her body it felt like hitting a wall and he winced back in pain. Toothless replaced him and jumped in, literally, pointing his sharp claws at her eyes, she managed to turn her head so his claws hit the side of head, hurting him more than her, he stopped on her shoulder and she moved to grab him but he was faster, he jumped onto her head and managed to stab the highest eye before she grabbed him, she screamed in pain as her eye socket bled out.. purple blood? She pummeled Toothless onto the ground once, but with enough strength to crack the floor and leave him pretty much unconscious, a shot to her side by Hiccup interrupted her before she could repeat. Pissed, she launched Toothless in a random direction with so much strength the small mammal flew with an alarming speed. "Just you and me." She said simply, touching around her eye socket, where there was pretty much no eye anymore and she seemingly didn't care as she charged at Hiccup, who beat his wings in the exact moment, jumping over her and shooting her back, she tripped but did not fall and turned around to face him.

Hiccup dodged and fled for next few minutes, hoping to tire her out and hope that the blood loss would hinder her, but she seemed like she still had tons of energy, more than he did, this wasn't going well for him. Hiccup was starting to get really worried, he had no idea how to win this, he was all by himself against this extremely powerful mutant.

During that time a crowd had gathered around the building whose roof they were fighting on, the roof he was projected off when he didn't dodge a punch. He hit the side of the adjacent building and slid down until he hit the floor. The crowd had made room for him as he hit the floor. Once down he coughed blood, noticing his suit was ripped apart in several places.

This was it. This was impossible, even with an eye less this opponent was gonna beat him. He had failed everyone, he had failed Berk. As he gave up, he saw a hand in front of him, offering help to get him up, he took the hand and it's owner helped Hiccup to his feet, it was an older man, around his 50s with grey hair, he smiled at Hiccup. The super hero looked over the rest of the people in the crowd, they were all looking at him. Placing their trust in him.

He realized the answer to the question Toothless had made him. The people, the stubborn and rough people of Berk were the reason he went through what he did, to show them he was strong. To show them they could trust him. To protect them, to make sure mom's didn't need to worry about their children, to make sure women could walk the streets at night safe, for the people Hiccup would do what needed to be done. For _his_ people. He looked up at the roof he'd fallen off, Red Death was on one knee, one hand on her side, her face lowered. Hiccup remembered her words " _Hundreds of health problems._ " Her liver must not be in good shape. Hiccup clenched his fists. He could do this. He couldn't fail his people.

He took off towards her, charging a bigger blast than usual and firing, the woman looked up in time to get it by it, but she was only knocked back a little, but was enough for Hiccup to charge another big one and fire, he floated around the building, charging shots at her, eventually she got annoyed and rushed over to Hiccup, dodging the fireball he sent her way and jumping off the building to try and catch him.

Hiccup dodged, but has he regained position he got hit in the chest with a powerfully thrown brick Red Death had removed from the side of the building she had hit. Her hands were dug into the wall to keep herself up, but as the brick hit her opponent she leapt from the other building and tackled Hiccup how of the sky. They fell Hiccup's back hit the concrete, adding to the number of bruises he had and Red Death fell on top of him, she pulled back her arm and went to punch Hiccup. ' _Crap!'_ Hiccup didn't have time for anything else other than trying to block the punch with his arms.

As her hand hit his arm a strange sound was emitted, the sound of stone hitting stone. Hiccup looked at the tears on the arms of his suit, but instead of pale skin, he found black scales. Hiccup's eyes widened, the combination with Moriarty's DNA had given him this. Skin to Scale power, and these scales were a rival for Red Death's skin.

Above him Red Death was quiet and took a bit to recover from her surprise, Hiccup decided it was time to even the odds and spun them around, it was harder than with Astrid, since this woman was rather fat, but being him on top now he punched her side, about where her liver was. The grey woman winced in pain, and Hiccup didn't stop. He punched her repeatedly. After a few punches she grabbed his hand and pushed, hard.

Although they were on somewhat equal footing with Hiccup's new found ability, the woman was still considerably stronger than the lanky super hero and her push showed, although he was driven a few meters, he quickly regained his stance looking as his opponent got up and raced towards him, aiming a punch at his face, he ducked just enough for her fist to pass over his head and kicked her knee with all his might, aiming at it like one would aim at a cockroach, but she moved quickly and jumped a few meters back.

Hiccup shot a rather strong blast, it hit her chest, having no effect and creating a puff of smoke. Hiccup took advantage of it and moved quickly, with a jump and a wing flap he was on her, covered by his now small puff of smoke he managed a strong punch in her jaw, she retreated a few paces but moved to counter, trying to punch Hiccup, she moved fast and he didn't have time as he regained his stance from falling, taking the hit to the side of the face, cracking his mask.

She moved for another punch, one he redirected and took advantage of the opening, punching her liver once more and as she staggered, he sweept her legs. As the woman fell Hiccup lifted his foot, moving to step on the woman's face, but she rolled away, getting up in a swift motion and using her momentum to spin and nail Hiccup in the side with her hell.

He staggered back and she jumped grabbing his face, ready to pummel it into the ground, but the hero reacted fast, flapping his wings hard and pushing away from the woman. They circled each other, neither of them expected the fight to be this matched, they were both panting, the effects of tiredness finally hitting Red Death, although she was breathing considerably slower than Hiccup, "Getting tired are we?" she mocked. His smirk annoyed her to no end. "We can take a break if you want, get glass of water, stretch our legs, maybe catch some sun, you're looking a little pale." The sarcasm was so evident it almost cut and the answer angered her more than his smirk.

To Hiccup's surprise the woman dug her hands into the roof and pulled a piece of concrete, throwing it at him with immense force. He reacted quickly, shooting it, forming a cloud of dust. Because of said cloud, he did not see the other piece of concrete until it hit his stomach, hard. He winced and fell to one knee, his enemy running towards him, hand pulled back ready to punch.

Ignoring the pain his stomach (which was quite a lot, by the way) he flapped his wings and pushed with the foot that was in the ground, kicking the Red Death's throat with the other, she tripped back, hands coming up to protect her neck, but Hiccup didn't let up, he jumped after her punching where he had kicked. Before he could repeat, the woman pushed him away.

When she removed her hands he saw her skin was fractured in her neck, with cracks on it. Cracks he could exploit. Weakened, it might be susceptible to his blasts. Before she could cover it again, he shot, confirming his theory as she stepped back, bringing her hands to the fragilized area. Her eye was bulged, she realized she was in a tight spot. She ran towards the edge of the building and jumped, landing near the citizens with a bang, Hiccup followed close behind knowing what she planned to do.

As she got up, her ears began shaking, and the people around her lost all of their worried expressions and began looking rather… stoic one could say. "Kil-" as she opened her mouth, Hiccup shot a small precise blast, which entered her mouth and burned her vocal cords. Her eye widened, turning glassy, and she brought her hands up to her mouth, clearly in a ton of pain.

The hero thanked every god there was for her interior not being stone-like too. She tried talking but was unable to formulate words.

"It's horrible isn't it?" Hiccup said as he landed, he noticed he was glowing a bright blue from beneath his scales, but paid little mind to it, Red Death had stopped shaking her ears, eyes wide, a few tears running down her face, her hands around her throat in a protective manner. Around him people began regaining their senses, "To not be able to talk, to communicate, to express your feelings." He continued, his face grim, moving towards her, "To be a ghost."

He reached her and punched her liver, she winced and stepped back, but he went after her, punching and punching until the woman fell, landing a few feet away from her opponent.

Her eye was still wide, and she was still in pain but as she fell, she glared at Hiccup, and gathered enough strength to pull out a device from a hidden pocket, a device with a button. Hiccup's eyes widened, ' _The bomb!_ '. As she was about to click, a blue fireball hit her hand, not hurting it, but moving it enough to throw the device away, device which Hiccup rolled and grabbed, being careful not to press the button. He looked over to the origin of the shot and found Astrid, gun up and pointing at Red Death, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Of course she had saved him.

She glanced at him and looked surprised as she saw her boyfriend covered in black scales, glowing a bright blue from beneath them, she moved the thought of how awesome he looked to the back of her head. They both moved over to Red Death who was still on the ground, and from her face, clearly in quite some pain still.

As they got in front of her, they noticed several people coming out of the crowd that had surrounded them, they all had earplugs in their ears, Hiccup realized they were policemen, undercover within the crowd, guns pointed at the grey woman, it made sense, no Police Chief would leave the town's safety to chance. He noticed one of the policemen was his cousin, Snotlout, they made eye contact and his cousin gave him a respectful nod, which he returned.

His attention was diverted when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to the right, a blonde, short girl with a white earplug was standing beside him. He gave her a slight smile, which she mirrored "Officer Camicazi." He greeted, she responded in kind "Night Fury." She moved her gaze towards the woman on the ground, "What do you want to do?"

Even with the police force around them, Astrid had never lowered her gun and Hiccup watched the woman on the floor who had gone unconscious from the pain of her inside burning. ' _Now what?_ ' He'd been so focused in training he didn't actually think about what to do if he won, he guessed he never thought he could win.

"Kill her!" Some lady from the crowd shouted and there were many mumbles of agreement. He looked over to Astrid standing beside him, her smile, even as small as it was, it calmed him, and her eyes told him, no matter his decision, she'd be there for him.

He actually pondered killing Red Death for a few seconds, but then shook his head, "No. We are not like this woman and her thugs. We don't kill just because someone is an obstacle. There is no death penalty in Berk, and I will not be the first to apply it. This woman will serve time for all her crimes, Terrorism, Murder, Attempt of Murder and illegal human experimentation." He spoke loudly with confidence, to everyone in the crowd, "Pretty sure it's life sentence by the way, so no need to worry about her getting out." he said in a lighter tone, making some in the crowd chuckle.

"We can't just arrest her… she'll easily break our handcuffs and vests." Camicazi said, having witnessed the woman's amazing strength. Hiccup paused, thinking, then spoke "I have an idea."

* * *

"I see your work is done." Astrid grinned at Hiccup and he tiredly grinned back, it had been two days since they defeated The Red Death and it was around midnight, Astrid was on the couch of his apartment in her pj's with her hair out of her usual braid, watching the news.

She pointed at the tv, where the caption read 'The Red Death defeated. Night Fury, Hero', she frowned, he'd always been a hero. Behind the lady that was speaking to the camera one could see the precinct, from where the Red Death was being pulled out of and into a van that read 'FBI', she was wearing a vest made of black metal, she had also had blocky handcuffs that covered her whole hands, made of the same black metal, and a helmet that seemed to keep her ears still. All around the vest were several metal strings and beams that connected to a collar around her throat.

After the battle, they had taken Red Death to jail and locked her up, continuously sedating her through the cracks in her throat, while also treating her burned interior.

Hiccup, Fishlegs and Gobber had gathered in his workshop to build the strongest vest ever. Toothless had showed up a few hours later, totally healed but pissed off. He was delighted to hear the story and joined them in their construction, excited to finally arrest the woman behind all his suffering. Astrid discovered she very much enjoyed watching Hiccup work on his inventions, his eyes lit up when he explained his ideas and his face scrunched up cutely when he was thinking hard.

Together the 4 brilliant minds came up with a Blacksteel vest that was pretty much unbreakable, but had a special mechanism that if she tried to break it, the collar around her neck would tighten. The more the tried to break it, the harder it tightened, it wouldn't actually kill her, but it would get to the point where it would hurt. Alot. It would also make her breathing super shallow and it would knock her out if she stayed like that for too long.

Hiccup hadn't slept for two nights, he was tired, his whole body hurt and he'd coughed blood more than a few times, but he also missed Astrid and wanted to spend some time with her, alone. She shifted close to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry." she said simply, regret clearly evident in her voice.

Hiccup looked down at her with a frown, "What for?"

"You know… trying to kill you and all." She said, lifting her head from his shoulder and looking at him. He laughed.

"Astrid it's not your fault, she had you under control, there was nothing you to do, plus you saved the town, you prevented her from blowing up that bomb." He smiled at her and she felt instantly relieved.

"So… no hard feelings?" She asked.

"Not a trace." He grinned at her and she couldn't help but grin back, leaning her head on his shoulder once more

. She took a deep breath. She was pretty sure he hadn't heard her when he left for the fight. And now that he was actually there, she was afraid, she had never said it to anyone before. But Hiccup was special, he made her feel like no one else could, and she loved it. She loved him. And it was time he knew.

She took another deep breath and lifted her head to look him in the eye. "I love you." she said simply, Hiccup's face was of pure shock and bewilderment, the he turned a bright shade of pink before finally grinning at her and answering, "I love you too Astrid." hearing him say that made her heart explode like it had the first time she heard it and she couldn't help but jump on him, wrapping her arms around his neck before he laid down on the couch and her lips latched onto his.

* * *

 **so... what did you think? Too rushed? Fight too long? Poorly written? Too unrealistic? I'm sorry if the chapter did not please, I actually had quite a hard time writting, mainly because I had no idea what Hiccup would do to her, and it took me quite some time to figure it out.**

 **Sorry if things don't seem realistic enough. I think Astrid's part could have been better, but as much as I love fluff I think I'm not that good at writing it, also, sorry for the lack of Toothless, but he is by far my favorite character in this story, that elephant (at first it was Dumbo but I realized he wouldn't know who dumbo was) joke seems like something he'd do.**

 **BTW, I know it's not explicit in the chapter, but my idea behind Red Death wanting the cure, is that it would make her look normal and solve her health problems but would keeep her mind control ability. Sorry it's not explicit, it seemed she had already explained to much.**

 **So, we're very near the end, not sure if the next chapter is the last one or the one after that is, but next one will probably be the last.**

 **Also, how awesome is Hiccup's new power?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so I'm not really happy how this chapter turned out, I rewrote it a couple of times, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, I'm sorry for the meh finale.**

* * *

"Do it." Hiccup said firmly, widening his stance and puffing out his chest, dressed in pajama pants and an old t-shirt, his hair uncombed and wild, his skin black and scaly.

Across the room Toothless smiled wickedly as he raised a sledgehammer and ran towards Hiccup, getting a worried look from Fishlegs, who was watching from the side.

As Toothless reached his friend he swung the hammer towards his chest, hitting it with a loud noise. Hiccup stumbled back but regained his balance, as he looked at his raccoon partner he saw the sledgehammer in his hands crack and break in two. Toothless clutched the handle to his chest.

"That was my favorite sledgehammer..." He said softly.

"We bought that this morning." Fishlegs said, giving the small mammal a deadpan look.

"We bonded quickly ok?!" Toothless answered back loudly, once again clutching the hammer.

Fishlegs rolled his eyes and turned to Hiccup, who had removed his shirt and was inspecting his black, scaly chest, it looked unharmed, no blood pouring, no cracks, nothing. And even as Hiccup turned his skin back to… well… skin, there was no sign of a new bruise forming on his chest, although he did have a faint one here and there and one on his cheek. Fishlegs squeaked as he transformed, "That's so awesome!"

Hiccup had spent the first week after the big fight laying in bed, healing from his wounds of the Red Death battle, luckily Astrid had stayed with him, taking care of him and spending time together. They had talked and watched tv a lot, seeing on the news that the bomb the maniac woman had planted had been found under a hospital, at seeing this Hiccup congratulated his girlfriend for saving hundreds of lives.

He'd been up before the end of the weekend, despite Astrid's complaints and his wounds not being totally healed. After three weeks, he was a lot better, but still had faint bruises on his torso and lots of scars on his back and arms.

He had used his time in those three weeks to work in his garage, which had been manned by Gobber while he was resting, and master his new skill. "Now I'm pretty much officially a Night Fury." Hiccup had thought to himself as he mastered the ability to switch skins. Although it was amazing and useful, it still worried Hiccup that they knew almost nothing about this new power.

After recognizing that Night Fury was no threat towards his son, Stoick had removed Astrid from her bodyguard duty, so she had started a new protection job the week before, keeping some famous actress safe, luckily, the security was in shifts which means she and Hiccup spent most of the day working, and reunited in the afternoons. Just like normal couples, without any normal in them. So, Hiccup used that time to work on his shop, and today, to test his new powers along with Fishlegs and Toothless. They had hit him, frozen him, burned him, shot him, among other things. His scales were extremely resistant and kept away most of the pain, although they were at their weakest against the cold.

Still, they had no explanation as to how it happened, and no idea where the blue light, they had seen during his fight with Red Death, came from. Fishlegs had wanted to take Hiccup to his lab where they had a TAC scanner, but they'd need a doctor to analyze it, and Hiccup did not want a doctor wondering why he had an extra set of organs, or the lack of one, or whatever was going on inside him.

Fishlegs had looked at his blood and skin cells under a microscope, unfortunately, they were all really good in engineering, but not that much in biology, but the did conclude that although they were tougher, his cells did not regenerate quicker.

"You ok?" Fishlegs asked his friend, after inspecting his skin-covered chest for new bruises or internal bleedings. Nothing.

"Yeah, it hurt a little more than the bullet though." Hiccup answered, rubbing his chest and frowning. "I know I'm thin Toothless but I'm not a nail for you to hit with that much force." He joked towards his friend, who raised his laser gun.

"Well this is probably gonna hurt more." He said as he pointed the gun at Hiccup and charged it.

Hiccup rose his hands in front of him, a panicked look across his face as his skin turned to scales, still shirtless. Fishlegs squealed and got out of the way.

"I hope you're not planning to shoot my boyfriend." A female voice came from the door and Hiccup sighed and relaxed as he saw Astrid giving Toothless a warning glare, the raccoon in turn lowered his gun and pouted.

"I was only gonna shoot a little blast…." He mumbled.

Hiccup turned his scales back to skin and approached his girlfriend, forgetting he was shirtless until she looked approvingly at his naked torso, he flushed and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him, she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed while Fishlegs and Toothless looked away and mumbled excuses to leave the room.

"I wouldn't mind entering home to this every day." She commented with a sly grin after they broke the kiss.

"I'm pretty sure Toothless would." Hiccup said, flushing slightly.

"-If it helps at all, I would too, sir-" Came Ghustav's voice and they laughed.

'Knock'

'Knock'

'Knock'

The pounding on the door resounded through the whole garage, Hiccup wheeled out from under the Toyota he was working on and got up, heading towards the door. On his way he grabbed a cloth on his desk, clearing the grease on his face and the on his hands.

At the door stood, once again, detective Bog. Hiccup's eyes widened, "Shit."

"Detective Bog!" He said, perhaps over excitedly, his eyes darting around. She quirked an eyebrow.

"You remember my name?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, it's not every day a detective comes by my shop." he said nervously, scratching the back of his neck. She nodded, but still looked at him suspiciously, so he continued. "Can I help you?"

Cami had first seen Stormfly the night Night Fury had almost died, but with all the panic she had not gotten a good look, but after the Red Death fight she had seen her beside the superhero, she noticed the blonde fighter beared great resemblance to the girl that had been in the garage the day she came to question Hiccup, even with the mask on, they had stood very close, and she had made out some details. So she decided to come back, and investigate once more. She entered and looked around, looking for anything suspicious.

"What can I do for you, detective?" Hiccup repeated, feigning mild annoyance.

"I'm investigating… a chop shop, and thought I could get some information off of you…." Camicazi lied, hoping to stall for enough time to find evidences that he was Night Fury.

Hiccup nodded, but as he did, a voice sounded in his ear-piece.

"-Sir, detective Bog is lying, she's on leave for the next two weeks.-"

Hiccup's eyes widened, she was onto him…. But was that that bad of a thing? He had trusted her before, and she had proven she was worth that trust, perhaps it wasn't the worst idea in the world…. Hiccup considered it in silence, wondering what he should do.

"Not sure how I could be much help…" He started.

She turned to look at him and answered, "You could give me the names of any shops you know might not be completely… legal." As she finished, she inspected him closely, she looked at his arms and saw several scars on them, consistent with the ones she had seen on Night Fury's arms. She was honestly pretty sure this was the superhero she had helped.

"How do you know it's not me?" He asked, an eyebrow quirked.

"Because I trust you", would have been her answer, and she realized she did, if this was Night Fury, he would trust her, he had called her when in need of assistance, so, if she asked, she hoped he would trust her enough to keep his identity a secret, because she would.

"Because I trust Night Fury with my life." she said plainly, like it was no big deal.

But Hiccup's expression turned into one of shock, he hadn't expected her to just come out and say it. "Straight to the point I guess." He thought, and had only a few seconds to decide whether to tell her or not. Finally he spoke.

"How'd you figure it out?" He asked sheepishly.

They had changed how they protected Berk, while before Hiccup would pull too many all nighters flying around town, now with a bigger crew, a police detective as a friend and an AI as a watchful eye over the city, they took turns in rounding the city, one night one of them would survey, the next night another one would and so on in a loop, meaning the others would always have two nights rest before their shift. If it ever seemed it was too much for one or it got out of control, Gustav would wake the others. Of course sometimes all 3 of them would go out, sometimes just Hiccup and Toothless, or Hiccup and Astrid. Some nights even Fishlegs joined from their home.

Astrid still had her house but spent most nights at Hiccup's, for availability, she claimed. And Toothless had made a net bed in the computer room where he slept most nights, although when he had nightmares of his old past, he would crawl in bed with Astrid and Hiccup and sleep soundly, the first few times the couple had jumped out of their skins at the scare, but they had grown used to him.

Tonight was Hiccup's shift and he overflew Berk. He loved the view, he always had. It was his home town, the place he'd been born in and lived all his life. It was Home.

These last few months had been some of the scariest, most life-threatening, hardest, painful months of his life in which he lost a leg, but they had also been some of the best. He had made new friends, gotten together with his long time crush, reconciled with his father, gained new powers, and stopped a great evil that had loomed over his city and its people.

Hiccup smiled and shed a tear that was lost amidst the winds. He had hurt, but it had all been worth it, for his people.

And he would protect them, with all his might, with all he had, he would protect the stubborn viking descendants that were his people, he would keep his friends safe, no matter the opponent, no matter the cost.

"They can come" Hiccup thought as he landed on a tall building, "We'll stop them." He overlooked the city, blue light beginning to shine beneath his scales "Because..." the light was bright now and he smirked "I am Night Fury! The super hero!"

* * *

 **So... that's it...!**

 **First of all I want to say thank you, to all those who read, reviewed, followed or favorited, reading your reviews is probably one of my favourite things, even the ones that criticise, if it's backed up by arguments then I'll totally try to ammend any mistakes.**

 **I also want to say I'm sorry. For leaving you guys hanging for so long and for the loss of quality over chapters. I beleive these come from the same cause. I really like writing and thinking of HTTYD stories (have a couple in my mind right now honestly) but the chapters must come from inspiration, if I force myself to write they're just kinda... meh... and that's what happened, I began forcing myself to write, so I wouldn't take too long updating, and I began to lose interest, and eventually just... stopped. I also think it's why I don't really like this chapter that much, because I had to sit down in front of my computer and force myself to finish this story.**

 **So, I've decided to keep writing, but mostly one-shots, even if begginings of unfinished stories, so I don't have to worry about finishing and just write as it comes to me**

 **Now, I don't think this is the best (or even one of the best) Superhero AU stories, but I did enjoy thinking of the twists and the story and reading your reviews, my writing-fu although failed me a little and I hope to improve.**

 **Again, Thank You so much for reading this and I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
